Speak Now
by DanceWithMeTonight
Summary: I couldn't believe I was doing this. But I had stayed quiet for too long. There was no one in the world for me except for him. It's time to stop a wedding. AH/Edward
1. Prologue: Speak Now

**Hey guys! As most of you know last week I posted an author's note on this story asking everyone if they would like me to continue my story here, and post it in its updated version. The response was a resounding yes so here we are! This story has been betad by two lovely ladies from Project Team Beta as well as validated by a beta from . Today I am posting from prologue to chapter 4 so it is up to date with the posting on the other website. Please review and let me know if you can notice the changes! xoxoxo, Sara**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Speak Now**

**June 13****th****, 2010**

"_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace,_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance. _

_I stand up with shaky hands. All eyes on me. _

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you."_

Normally, I would be terrified to have all this attention. I'd be blushing and looking away or trying to make an excuse to leave. But not this time. Even though it's been five years, I have to finally say the things I should've said so long ago. The words I've kept in because I was afraid and selfish.

I can feel their horrified stares, and the rising murmurs become background noise to the scene. Part of my consciousness registers her screeching at me, while my best friend defends me. Just the high pitch of her voice gives me a headache, but I ignore her gaze since I am interrupting something important. This must look really spectacular to all of the attendants.

I only half listen to my big bear, his loud voice proclaiming, "Finally!" I would've laughed if I wasn't making my way slowly down the aisle, just as she had moments before. The urgency of her family's cries fall on my deaf ears.

There is only one thing that I can focus on, one factor in the equation that makes sense:

Your eyes.

The vibrant emerald orbs shine with surprise and slight amusement. Not anger like I expected. I can see the corners of your mouth pulling up slowly. Suddenly, I feel a lot more assured that what I am doing at this white veil occasion is a good thing. While you didn't expect me, I am not going to be rejected right off the bat. Yet my hands begin to shake and my heart begins to race.

I wonder what you think I'll say and how I'll say it. You seem expectant, almost curious to hear the phrases that will fall from my lips. I hope they mean as much to you as they do to me.

But now that I'm here, everything that I believed I'd say has slipped from the crevices of my mind. I slowly begin my walk toward the altar and I see you sneak a deep breath. You did that every time you were nervous or apprehensive. From the corner of my eye, I see the bride in the pastry dress trying to get to me while two of the bridesmaids hold her back. My best friends must be having some real fun with this. From what they've told me, this has been their dream for as long as it has been mine.

I stare at your tux and the boutonnière made of a horrible excuse for a flower- probably her idea. I wonder if you had any say in this wedding at all, even the proposal. Wishful thinking says no, but I know you did. I chuckle under my breath then look deep into your eyes, the eyes I fell in love with. One deep breath will give me the strength to do this, one to bring forth my will power. You can hear a pin drop in this place, at this moment.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding," I whisper. "Can we talk?"

_Please say yes._


	2. Chapter One: Sparks Fly

**Here's chapter two! Hope you like it! xoxoxo, Sara**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sparks Fly**

**August 21, 2001**

"_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down, _

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

Before this moment, my dad always told me high school was something to look forward to, the best four years of my life. Now that it's the first day, I think he is getting slightly nauseous. His hands are pale and tight around the steering wheel and his forehead looks drenched with sweat. I'm actually becoming increasingly anxious about his health. He looks like he's about to pass out.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" I ask him for the fourth time since we started driving toward Island Coast High School. I wish I was going where my friends are. My dad and I have just recently moved across the city so the school I'm attending is miles away from all of my close friends.

"Of course. I'm fine," he says. I love my dad, but sometimes he treats me like a child. I may be thirteen, but I have had to grow up much sooner than most kids. With no mother figure to nurture me and cuddle me, I have to take care of myself. I know Charlie tries his best as a single father, but _nothing_ compares to the love of a mother, or so I've been told.

Still, even without her, my life has always been happy. I love living in this town of Cape Coral, Florida. I love gazing at the canal behind my house and soaking up the sun. The environment has become a part of me and a part of those who live here.

I look out the window and gaze at the interconnected canals as they pass by. Way too soon, the car comes to a stop. As I rest my eyes on the huge building, my nerves start to get to me, knowing I am about to start something new with no backup.

I follow my father to the red-bricked building, known as the administration office, where I receive my schedule: P.E., English, History, Biology, Math and Newspaper. Not so bad except for the Phys Ed class. I don't do sports, _ever_. It is a hazard to me and, sometimes, to others.

"Okay honey, are you all set here?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm good. See you later." I hug him goodbye before I trudge my way inside the school with my new map.

There are four buildings that make up the campus. Three different red buildings make up the classrooms. All of them are two stories with large pane windows on all sides. The fourth building is more modern, made of concrete with wide doors and floor to ceiling windows at the entrance. It's the athletics building and it combines with the locker room and gym. I head toward it and to my own personal hell.

No more than five minutes later, I crash to the ground, scattering all my papers after bumping into someone. Groaning, I sit up and start picking up my things. I feel the person next to me kneel down and help me. I hastily get up along with him.

I look up to say thank you, but, instead, lose my breath as the most intense pair of green eyes stare back at me.

"Sorry about that. Here you go," he says and brings his hand forward. I just stare at him with mouth wide open, there can't be a guy in the world more good looking than he is. He has a set of plump, wide lips and a strong jaw. His hair is neatly disheveled and a strange mixture of red, blonde and brown that shines bronze in the sun. His expression turns confused for some reason and I finally realize that I hadn't said anything.

"Um...uh..." I stutter, trying to get my thoughts together. He smiles slightly, one side of his mouth curving upward. He takes my hand gently in his, and I swear I can feel sparks run up the length of my arm, directly to my heart. I gasp softly and look down at our hands. He places my papers in my hand before he lets go of it.

"There. I'll see you around," he says with a small smile then walks away.

As soon as he turns his back, my cheeks turn deep red out of shyness and embarrassment. I can't believe I acted like such an idiot, stuttering like that. Hopefully, he won't be in any of my classes. I don't want a repeat of that moment.

So far, my first two classes were pretty quiet, and I am having a calm day, that is, until I get to my history class. As soon as I sit down, a girl with short dark brown hair jumps up in front of me. I let out a little scream, placing my hand over my heart. She lets out a little giggle and shoots her hand toward me. "Hello! I'm Alice," she says with a smile.

"My name is Bella," I say, taking her hand in mine and shaking it. She seems like an interesting character. With her bright, shining smile and genuine eyes, I feel welcomed.

"Great to meet you! Is it all right if I sit here? I don't have my brother in this class, so I'm kind of lonely. You won't mind me, will you?" Alice says in a rush, smiling cheerfully at me the whole time. I laugh lightly under my breath and just nod. Interesting character indeed.

We chat quietly throughout the whole class and I learn she has a twin brother named Edward and an older brother, Emmett, who both attend our school. She enjoys shopping, which freaks me out. But hey, to each their own. All around she's really nice and I think we'll be good friends even if she is a little older than me, as she told me earlier.

After class, Alice and I walk to the cafeteria for lunch. "You want to sit with me and my brothers? They're really nice. They'll totally love you!" Alice says excitedly.

I laugh and reply, "Sure, Alice. Where are they?"

She looks around and points. "There! Come on!"

She takes my hand and we start running toward the back of the cafeteria. We reach a table occupied by four other people. There is a girl with long, rich blond hair and penetrating blue eyes. She has an air of confidence around her that instantly makes me cower slightly. Next to her is a boy with the same sort of look yet different. They share the same blue eyes but his hair is a dirty blond color in a skater style with curls.

The next guy has dark and slightly curly hair who's sporting an infectious smile on his face. He slightly reminds me of Alice, so I figure that's one of her brothers. When I look toward the last boy, my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up. It's him! The most gorgeous guy I have ever seen is sitting right there, and I can't stop staring.

"Hey guys, this is Bella. This is Rose and Jasper. They're twins. Emmett is that one with the goofy face, and this is Edward," Alice tells me while pointing at Edward. He looks up at me and gives me what I have dubbed as my crooked smile. I blush in spite of myself and I see him laugh under his breath. "We've already met. Sorta," he tells Alice.

"Really? How?" she exclaims, pulling me down beside her at the table. I cover my face as I hear him begin the story of our horrible first meeting. I glance at him and ponder how amazing it would be to have someone like Edward, or, better yet, just have Edward. In my mind, I could see us kissing in the rain wrapped up in each other. Going out on dates and sharing secrets together. Going to the beach to watch the sunset yet ending up staring into each other's eyes instead. I giggle softly to myself but then I notice all of them staring at me. "What?" I ask.

They all begin to laugh, and I flush though I'm confused as to why I'm part of the joke. "Edward just told us what happened this morning. Is st-st-stuttering a part of your charm?" Emmett laughs.

"Emmett! That's not nice!" Alice yells. "Rosalie, please!" A resounding smack vibrates through our space followed quickly by Emmett's yell of pain.

"Ow! Rose, baby, what was that for?"

As they continue to argue, I lean over to Alice and whisper, "Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course. They've been dating since last year. They're super cute together," she whispers back. I think about this. Why would you do that right now? I mean, what's the point of having a boyfriend when you only see them six and half hours every day?

"Why?"

"Why what?" asks Alice.

"Why are they dating? They only see each other at school," I retort.

"No, that's not it at all. They go out on dates all the time, plus she comes to our house for dinner like twice a week. They're not just playing around. They're serious," Alice says, but I don't believe it. Teenagers don't know what a real relationship is. Shoot, some adults don't know what it really is. I would never date in high school.

A low chuckle snaps me out of my rampage and I look over at Edward. His eyes are bright and wrinkling at the sides. I find myself smiling. His laughter is deep and husky as well as contagious. I giggle along with him without realizing. His eyes connect with mine and all our laughter seizes. Everything else in the world is gone and all that remains is us. Tentatively, he smiles at me, and just like before, sparks fly in front of my eyes. I blush and look away quickly. I don't understand why I'm having this reaction to him. It's never happened before and I'm not sure if I like it.

"Hey, Bella." I look over at Alice as she speaks. "What class do you have next?"

I look at my schedule just as the bell rings and reply, "Biology with Cox."

"That's my class too." I turn to Edward in shock; my nerves suddenly overwhelm me. "Do you want to walk to class with me?" he asks, looking up at me hesitantly under his long lashes.

Part of me wants to say no because my mind forgets to remind me he's a bad idea. The _stronger_ part of me, though, wants to get to know him, find out everything about him.

"Sure," I reply.

As we walk out of the cafeteria, Alice winks at me and I panic. _Did she see me practically drooling over her brother?_ She walks away before I can question her and it's just me and Edward.

He looks over at me and says, "I'm sorry if I upset you by telling everyone the story."

"Why would you think you upset me?" I glance sideways at him then look away just as fast.

"Maybe the fact that you can't look me in the eyes tipped me off." He chuckles awkwardly. My cheeks heat up again without my permission. He's noticed me, too. Does that mean he's also been watching me?

"I'm sorry for making you think I'm upset. You're just…different."

"Is that bad?"

"No," I reply hesitantly. "But I'm not sure if it's a good thing either. You're making me question some things."

He looks at me with an awed expression and quietly says, "You are definitely different, too."

We talk throughout the entire class period and it's actually surprisingly comfortable. We have a lot in common and after I get over the fact that I blush every time he looks at me, I am able to be myself, blunt and all.

The rest of the day is great, and when my dad picks me up and asks me how I feel about high school, I look at him with a smile and say, "I think high school is going to be the best four years of my life."

As I lie in bed that night, I think about Edward. He is like the one exception to all the rules I ever set for myself. I've always been the type to know exactly what I want. With him, I have no idea. I know I shouldn't want him because that would be contradicting everything I've ever said about dating, but, somehow, I think I want him to change my views. I can't help but feel curious and excited about being with him. Emmett and Rosalie seem to enjoy it, plus, how many times in life will you find that person that brings butterflies to your stomach and sparks in front of your eyes? I sigh as I turn on my side in my bed. I will just have to see what happens.


	3. Chapter Two: Fearless

**Chapter two! :) xoxo, Sara**

**Chapter 2**

**Fearless**

**September 17, 2001**

"_And I don't know why _

_But with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress, _

_Fearless"_

The past month has been incredible. I've created great friendships with everyone I met on that first day. Alice and I, especially, have become really close. We're best friends. It's awesome to be able to share everything with her.

Edward and I have also gotten close. We talk all the time in class and usually sit next to each other at lunch. We're really comfortable with each other, and it's really hard to keep my growing feelings for him in check. A few weeks ago, I broke down and told Alice everything:

_I'm lying on her bed when I decide to speak. I sit up quickly and look at Alice sitting at her computer chair. "Alice, I need to tell you something. Please don't say anything until I'm done."_

_ She turns to me and says, "You like Edward."_

_ I pale. "How did you know that?"  
She sighs and sits down on the bed beside me. "Bella, even though you think you hide it very well, you don't. You get all goo-goo-ga-ga when he's around. Like on your birthday."_

_ I remember my birthday. For a gift, he performed a song for me on his guitar. I was so touched, I almost started crying. I ran into his arms and hugged him with all my strength. As he embraced me back just as fiercely, he whispered, "Happy Birthday," in my ear. I almost fainted right then and there._

_ "That didn't mean anything!"_

_ Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Don't feed me that line, Bella. You were just going to tell me that you liked him. Don't back out now!"_

_ I sigh. "I really like him, Alice. Like, a lot."_

_ "That's great!" she says with a grin._

_ I shake my head at her and reply, "No, it's not."_

_ She gets a confused look on her face and stares at me for a few seconds. "Okay, you lost me. Why is it bad?"_

_ "I've always told myself not to date in high school. It's just a waste of time. All you do is hang out at school. I don't want that," I tell her._

_ "Bella, what _do_ you want?" she asks._

_ I stay quiet for a few moments then whisper, "I want a real relationship. I want someone who I can tell my secrets to, and they'll share some back. I want a guy who will kiss me on the forehead or the cheek and still feel giddy about it. I want him to be able to stare into my eyes forever and never get bored." I glance at her, "Do you know what I mean?"_

_ Alice smiles sweetly at me and takes my hand in hers. Giving it a squeeze, she says, "Of course I understand what you mean, Bell. I want that too. Everyone does. But you can't be so serious all the time. Yeah, you may always want that, but you can also find something that makes you happy, and it's simple. You don't have to find the love of your life now."_

_ "But, Alice—"_

_ "No, Bella," she says gently. "I know life is about choices, because every one you make shapes your life differently. But life is also about taking risks and having fun. If you never take risks, you can miss out on something great. Dating Edward could be that something."_

_ I look at her. "You're not just saying that because he's your brother, right?"_

_ She laughs and shakes her head. "No. You're my best friend. These things are in my job description."_

_ I laugh with her and hug her tight. "Thank you so much, Alice. You're the best."_

_ "I know," she giggles. "Just think about what I said okay?"_

_ I nod and say, "I will. I promise."_

I have been thinking about it since our talk, and I still have no idea what to do. Edward is a great guy, and I know he wouldn't hurt me, but do I really want to go back on my word? Is he worth changing my views over?

A shrill bell breaks the silence of the room, and I jump out of my seat in surprise. I see my classmates picking up their things, so I do the same. Just then, Alice comes up to me. "You look a little disoriented there. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Thinking about Edward?" she asks and winks.

I blush. "Shut up."

We laugh and walk to our lunch table. I go into the lunch line, and once I've bought my food, I head back.

I notice Edward sitting with a spot saved for me. I smile at him as I sit down.

"Hey," he says, smiling.

"Hey, where's your food?" I ask.  
"I was waiting for you, so I haven't gotten it yet," he tells me.

"Go, I'll be right here," I say with a smile. He grins back at me and walks away.

"Bella!" I turn to look at Rosalie. "I've heard through the grapevine that someone has a crush on a certain Cullen boy, and it's not my boyfriend."  
I gasp. "Alice! You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"I'm sorry, but Rose won't say anything to him, right?"

"Of course not!"

I sigh but nod. "Yes, I have a crush on Edward. A humongous, gigantic crush on him."

"Bella has a crush on whom?" Emmett asks as the boys come back to the table with their lunches.

I blush and hide my face. "No one!"

Emmett laughs and says, "Come on Bell, tell me his name. I want to meet this kid, see if he's good enough for our Bella, right Edward?"

Unenthusiastically, Edward responds, "Yeah, sure."

I frown at his answer. What's wrong with him? He was happy before he left. Did someone say something?

When Edward and I start walking to Biology, I notice he's being quiet, which is unusual. He's walking with his hands in his pockets like normal, but his head is down, and he's not talking to me.

"Edward, is everything okay? It seems like there's something on your mind," I ask him.

He stops and turns to me with a determined look on his face. "You're right. There is something on my mind. I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Look, just hear me out, okay?" Edward requests. "I know you really like some guy, but I've had a crush on you since we met, and I couldn't not tell you or ask you so—"

I cover his mouth with my hands. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you."

He takes my hands off and says, "You will?"

I nod.

He grins. "Awesome!"

After school, I ask Alice and Rosalie to help me get ready. As the time gets closer, my hands shake, and I start getting nervous.

"Bella, its okay," Rosalie says as she puts the final touches on my hair. "You look beautiful, and it'll be perfect."

"Besides," Alice interjects. "I helped him with everything. There's nothing to be nervous about."

I believe them, but it doesn't make it any easier. When the doorbell rings, I feel my heart almost jump out of my throat. I can hear my dad make a spectacle of opening the door, and I roll my eyes. I walk down the stairs and almost miss a step when I see Edward. He's wearing black slacks and a red button down. I giggle under my breath when I see his red Converse. He grins at me and helps me down the stairs before saying, "We match."

I glance down at my white cocktail dress and red and white wedge heels. "We do," I giggle.

My dad is standing in the living room and watching our exchange. "Um, Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad." I look at him and then add for good measure. "Chief Swan."

Edward surprises me. He walks right up to my dad and offers his hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

I see my dad's eyes widen, and I know he's surprised too. He shakes his hand and nods, "You too, son."

"We're just going down to the diner. We'll be back before ten."

My dad nods, "All right. Have fun."

When we walk outside, I exclaim, "I can't believe it! I've never seen my dad speechless. I thought he was going to bring out the shot gun."

We walk hand in hand to the diner and order.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asks me.

I giggle. "Really? That's the first question you ask me?"

He chuckles. "Of course."

I shake my head at him and answer, "Green."

We continue on like this throughout the entire dinner, going past the required twenty questions. We have a great time and after he pays, we begin our walk toward my house.

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes and says, "So I have a question for you. Who is this crush you were talking about with Al and Rose?"

I laugh loudly and turn to him. "You're really worried about that aren't you?"

"Well, yeah! I want to know if I have competition!"

I turn and stop in front of him. Giggling, I say, "It's you. The guy I have a humongous, gigantic crush on is you, Edward."

All of a sudden, rain starts to pour from the sky. "Oh crap," Edward exclaims. "Come on, let's get out of the rain!" He takes my hand and tries to run.

"No!" I tug on his hand and walk into the street. "Let's dance!"

He laughs at me as I spin in the rain. "Bella, you're gonna get sick."

"Oh come on, worry wart! I'll be fine. Come dance with me," I say with my hands out toward him.

He grins and takes me in his arms. "Do you know how to waltz, milady?"

"Oh no, kind sir. Will you teach me?" I giggle. His eyes shine with amusement, though they're partially covered with his wet hair.

"Of course, miss. It is all in the leading."

We begin to waltz in the rain, the drops hitting the pavement our only music. He dips me, and I laugh out loud. He chuckles as he pulls me back and embraces me tightly. I look up into his eyes with a small smile on my face. The butterflies in my stomach are causing a tornado, and my heart is beating a mile a minute.

He takes a strand of my hair, now dripping wet, and places it behind my ear. His fingertips run down my cheek, and he looks down at my lips. I lick them subconsciously, and he glances back to my eyes.

"Bella," he whispers. "May I kiss you?"

If I kiss him now, everything will be real. I could have a relationship with him. Can I take this chance? Am I really this fearless?

I look at him and whisper, "Yes."  
He leans down and presses his lips to mine. They're soft but strong, and I melt against him. My eyes close involuntarily, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls back and pecks my lips once, twice then he kisses me fully. I kiss him back excitedly and maybe a little too much.

He pulls away and grins his crooked grin at me.

When I get home, I'm surprised my dad doesn't kill me for being wet from head to toe. After a shower, I lie in bed, thinking of Edward again. Maybe taking risks isn't a bad thing. I could be fearless.


	4. Chapter Three: Crazier

**Last one for tonight! Not really sure when I'll have chapter four but my betas already have it. Let me know what you think! xoxoxo, Sara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Crazier**

**December 21, 2001**

"_I was trying to fly _

_But I couldn't find wings _

_But you came along _

_And you changed everything."_

Today is Rosalie and Jasper's 16th birthday. They're having a huge party at their house, and I think almost the entire school is invited. Alice and I went shopping for dresses last week, and she is going to help me get ready tonight. She and Jasper have been dating for a month. Alice told me their first date was amazing and she says he is perfect for her. When Edward and Emmett found out though, it was crazy. I still think they would've killed him if Rose and I hadn't gotten there. Everything's fine now, and the boys are best friends again. Especially Edward and Jasper.

Speaking of Edward, we have been dating for four months now, and we couldn't be happier. Sometimes I can't believe he really is mine. He's always doing sweet things or saying stuff that—though cheesy—makes me smile.

He has a tendency of being openly affectionate. He's either holding my hand or wrapping his arm around my waist. I love that he isn't afraid of being affectionate. There are times when I want to pinch my skin to see if this is all a dream. Each and every time I second guess myself, Edward is there smiling at me or squeezing my hand.

I hear the doorbell ring and rush downstairs. Alice is on the other side of the door, waiting with her clothes and makeup. We hurry upstairs and start getting ready.

"What did you get Jasper, Alice?" I ask and turn to look at her as she lays the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Well, as the gift he'll open at the party, I got him personalized sheet music so he can compose songs. But after the party…" She trails off and winks at me in the mirror.

I gasp. "Alice, please don't tell me you're going to—"  
"No!" Alice giggles. "Of course not, Bell. That's too far. But I think it's time he met the girls." She shakes them slightly for emphasis and laughs.

I look down at my chest and realize the deep v-neck style of my purple dress shows more cleavage than I usually do. I wonder if Edward will notice.

"Hasn't Edward met the girls yet?" Alice asks. "I mean, you guys have been dating awhile."

I shake my head.

"What?!" she exclaims. "Why not? You guys are all lovey dovey. I figured there must be something going on."

"What do you want me to say, Alice?" I ask. "No, we haven't done anything. Heavy making out is as far as we've gone."

"Don't you want to move forward physically?"

I sigh. "Of course I do. I'm curious and he's definitely easy on the eyes. But I don't want to put myself out there and end up embarrassed."

Alice turns her back to the mirror and faces me. "Bella, he wouldn't turn you down. One, he's a guy. They want it—anything—all the time. And two, he's Edward. He cares about you very much. A physical relationship is just as sacred as an emotional one."

I nod and tell her I'll think about mentioning it to Edward. We finish getting ready, and we drive to the Hales' house. Loud music vibrates the two-story house as Alice and I make our way to the front door.

When I walk into the house, I notice a giant group of people on what I presume is the dance floor. There are a few couches spread out in the spacious living room, and groups of people are everywhere. Some stragglers are hanging out in the kitchen but beyond that, there is no one. Alice and I look around from where we're standing in the living room, trying to find a familiar face.

"Bella!"

I turn toward the sound, and a grin spreads across my face when I see Edward and Jasper making their way through the crowd. I tug on Alice's hand so she'll turn around, and as soon as Edward is close enough to touch, I jump into his arms.

He embraces me tightly and buries his face in my hair. I turn my head into his chest and inhale deeply, relishing in the mixture of his cologne and natural scent. He lifts my chin up and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "Hello, _mia bella," _he says with a smile.

Ever since we started dating, he's been calling me that. I don't know what it means, and I don't really want to. All I know is that it's Italian. Whatever it stands for, I like the mystery of it more than I have a desire to figure out the meaning.

"Hi," I say shyly.

He steps back and looks me up and down. I notice his eyes linger more than usual on my chest, and I giggle. Maybe he should get a little something, something.

"Baby girl, you look stunning," he tells me after ogling a little longer. I grin at him and feel like laughing because I can tell he's trying to be sly about it.

I peck him sweetly and respond, "Thanks, babe."

"Come on," he says. "Let's go find Rosalie and Emmett."

We make our way through the crowd and move toward our group of friends who are hanging out on the balcony. As soon as we step through the door, I'm picked up in a huge bear hug.

"Emmett Cullen, put me down right now!" I squeal, smacking his back. He laughs deeply and sets me down. Just like Edward did, Emmett checks me out and whistles.

"Woah." He boasts. "Our little Belly has boobs. Did you see that, Eddie?!"

I blush so red I think it's from head to toe. I glance over at Edward and notice he's slightly red as well.

Emmett laughs and exclaims, "Guess he did notice. Look at that tomato face!"

Edward glares at him, and just as he starts to move in to hit him, Rosalie beats him to it by smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Rosalie glares at him and says, "Stop being rude! You've got them mortified! Apologize now."

Emmett sighs. "Sorry, guys."

I feel bad. I _am_ embarrassed, but Rose shouldn't have reprimanded him that bad. "It's okay, Em. We know you were just joking. Right, Edward?" I say and snuggle into his side.

Edward wraps his arms around my shoulders and nods. "Yeah, Em, no big deal."

We all hang out and joke around for awhile until it's time for the birthday twins to open their presents and cut the cake. Alice receives a huge kiss as thank you from Jasper for her first gift, and I think Em and Edward might have gotten slightly uncomfortable. They may be cool with them dating, but I don't think they want to see them make out. But that doesn't stop Rose and Em from having their own make out session, and it's so hot, I have to look away in embarrassment and bury my face into Edward's chest.

We gradually shift back into party mode, and I watch as Edward works the room. He's charismatic and friendly—basically the life of the party. I'm more shy than Edward, so I stand back and watch him do his thing.

After awhile, I think he notices that I'm not by his side so he reaches back and pulls me into his arms. I roll my eyes but snuggle into his chest anyway. He chuckles softly and strokes my back.

I feel him lean down and whisper in my ear, "Dance with me, _mia bella_."

I smile but whisper back, "You know I'm not much of a dancer."  
He grins. "Come on, baby girl."

I let him lead me onto the dance floor, and we sway to "Save the Last Dance For Me". I rest my head on his chest as he rubs my back. I listen to his heart beat as it moves steadily onward.

After three songs, Edward goes back to look for Jasper, and I decide to go out to the balcony. I gaze out at the sun as it sets over the canal, and it makes the water shine as if a million diamonds are hiding under the surface.

I've always had a plan. Wherever I am, I have a goal. I believe my worst trait is my perfectionism. But with Edward, I let loose. He helps me unwind and relax. It's like there's nothing else in the world besides the two of us on our own. It's a scary but exhilarating feeling.

Sometimes I wonder how long we'll be together. I don't want to be a downer, but I'm not a fairytale princess. Will there be a straw that'll eventually break our carefully built relationship? There are times when I feel like he'll come to his senses and realize there are better girls out there for him. Because, if I'm being honest, he's past a perfect ten. He's more like a twenty, and I'm definitely like a solid seven. I don't really understand his choice to be with me.

Suddenly, I feel two strong arms wrap around me. I smile slightly as Edward rests his head on my shoulder after kissing my cheek. I lean back against his chest and lay my arms over his.

"What are you doing out here all alone, honey?"

"Watching the sunset," I answer.

He stays quiet for a while and then says, "That still doesn't answer why you're out here alone."

"Well, you were busy making conversation. I didn't want to disturb you."

He tightens his arms around me and says, "You can disturb me anytime. In fact, I demand it."

I laugh and turn around in his embrace. My arms wrap around his neck, and I look up at him. "I have a question."

"You can ask me anything."

I blush slightly but continue on. "Do you want me?"  
He raises an eyebrow and states, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

He responds, "Of course I do."

"Physically?" I ask.

His face pales, and he stares into my eyes silently, searching for something. I look back steadily, hoping he'll take my question seriously.

"Yes," Edward whispers at last. "But where is this coming from?"  
I sigh, knowing I can't lie to him. "I was talking to Alice and she got me thinking."

"About what?"  
"We haven't really…done anything. Alice thought it was strange. Now, I kind of do too."

Edward swallows thickly and asks, "Do you want us to?"

"Yes," I whisper. "Do you?"

He nods vigorously. "Yes. I just didn't want to pressure you or overstep your boundaries."

I giggle and tell him, "Look at us, afraid to be honest." I tighten my arms around him and kiss his lips softly.

He strokes my back gently and smiles. "So we're gonna be a little adventurous?"

I grin slightly and answer, "Seems like it. Can you handle it?"

Edward smirks. "Bring it on, baby."

That night, Edward met the girls.


	5. Chapter Four: The Other Side Of The Door

**Hey guys! This is chapter four! Almost completely different from the first version, I hope you like this one as well. I'll be posting chapter 5 right after this. Please let me know what you think about the changes :).**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Other Side of the Door**

**November 19, 2002**

"_Wait there in the pouring rain, _

_Coming back for more _

_And don't you leave _

_Cause I know all I need _

_Is on the other side of the door." _

Sophomore year. The hardest year of high school. The classes are intensive and I have practically no free time. But it isn't all bad. Edward and I have been dating for a year and three months. Compared to most relationships in high school, that's a long time. The most surprising part of all is the fact that we've never had any problems. We are always honest with each other and if we have a misunderstanding, we can work it out without yelling.

That's more than other relationships we know. During the summer, Emmett and Rosalie broke up. Two years and eight months down the drain because of one mistake. Emmett's friend, James, had an end of the year party. Edward and I didn't go, opting instead to go on a date, but Alice told me there was alcohol there and apparently Em got really wasted. Rosalie lost him in the crowd and spent an hour looking for him. When she finally did find him, he was upstairs getting a blow job from Lauren Mallory, a girl in their class. She ran off crying and she hasn't talked to him since.

Let's just say lunch is tense. They sit on opposite sides of the table so our group is divided by gender. Boys on one side, girls on the other. As for Emmett, he's a wreck. He doesn't talk to anyone at lunch and just stares at his food. Edward tells me sometimes that he'll wake up in the middle of the night and he can hear Emmett pacing in the room across the hall.

I told Rosalie exactly how I felt last week:

_I'm sitting on the grass in Rosalie's backyard listening to her complain about Emmett._

"_Okay that's enough, Rose!"_

_She turns to me open-mouthed, obviously surprised and Alice just looks at me. I sigh but square my shoulders, ready to give her a piece of my mind._

"_You love Emmett, don't you?" She nods her head so I continue, "Then give the kid a chance to explain!"_

"_But—"she tries to interject but I'm not having that._

"_No!" I exclaim. "You may be hurt right now and I understand that, but he is too! You've seen him! He's so messed up, he can barely eat! And for Emmett, that's tragic." She nods her head and looks down. "The Em I know would never cheat on you, Rose."_

_She looks up sharply and exclaims, "But he did!"_

"_It may be, but are you going to let that one discretion ruin your entire relationship? I don't mean forgive him right off the bat, because what he did was wrong. But mistakes are made to be learned from and this could be something to strengthen your relationship."_

_Rosalie opens her mouth then closes it again in resignation. She nods and says, "You're right. Maybe we can somehow get back together, even if it's not the same as before."_

_I sigh and take her hand in mine. As I gently squeeze it, I tell her, "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, but you're both being really stupid! Just talk to him, hon, okay? If it doesn't turn out well, you can beat me up, okay?"_

_She laughs a little and nods._

A squeal of laughter snaps me out of my thoughts and I look over to find the source. A few feet away, there's a little girl walking toward the water's edge. Every time the tide comes up, the youngster runs away laughing her heart out. Edward and I are spending the day at the beach and I think it's so cute that families are enjoying the sunshine, also.

I feel Edward sit up and lean on his elbow. I watch the toddler continue her routine and I can't help but giggle along with her.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Edward asks. I turn my head toward him and nod, smiling. He chuckles and kisses my forehead before lying back on his chest.

"Do you like kids?" I ask him while watching the family enjoy themselves. I feel him relax behind me and wrap an arm around my waist. He lifts his head up and looks down at me. I look up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I love kids. That's why I volunteer at the hospital's children's wing. You?"

I grin. "I think they are amazing. They always find the joy in things, you know? That's what makes them so inspirational."

He grins and tightens his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smile back at him and rub his arm.

"I know, right?" I nod. "You should come volunteering with me some time. You'd love it."

"That'd be so nice, hon. But you'll have to let me lead," I say with a grin.

He begins to tickle me and I laugh so hard that I finally promise to behave. I tell him that he can be the leader and I'll just act as his little helper. "That's right, baby."

I grin and snuggle happily into his arms.

A few hours later, Edward sits up and says, "_Mia bella_, I think you're burning." I groan. I hate that I burn so fast. I could be wearing a gallon of sunscreen and I'd still burn.

"Can you put more sunscreen on my back, babe?" I ask while moving my hair over my shoulder.

"Sure," he responds, and I feel him get up then come back. He straddles my hips gently and begins rubbing the lotion across my shoulders. I moan softly from the gentle pressure and the answering chuckle vibrates my body which causes another moan, this time louder, to erupt from my lips.

Edward moves his hands lower and lower until he reaches my lower back. He uses his thumbs to dig deeper into my skin and I squirm underneath him. I look over my shoulder at him and say, "Would you stop that? We're in public!"

He grins mischievously at me and leans down to whisper in my ear, "That hasn't stopped us before." His chest is pressed tightly against my back so I'm sure he can feel the steaming blush that spreads throughout my body following his words.

I remember that night very clearly. We were having a date night with Alice and Jasper at Ariani and Edward got a bit handsy under the table. I still don't know how our friends hadn't noticed.

"That was all your fault!" I tell him. "And there wasn't a five-year-old within walking distance!" I start to get up as he laughs heartily after turning over onto his back. He's gripping his stomach to try and stop the mighty chuckles and I roll my eyes at him. I decide to leave him there and I walk over to the family and their little girl. Once I'm close enough, I realize the trio are my neighbors.

"Bella!" I turn toward the scream and I crouch down at the right moment to catch Michaela in my arms. She wraps her little arms around my neck and squeezes with all her might, making me laugh.

"Hey, Michaela, how are you today, sweetie?" I ask her while walking toward her parents.

"Good! Mommy and Daddy brought me to the beach today! I love it," she tells me while moving her arms all around her.

I laugh and put her down when we reach her parents. Aimee and Tyler are both twenty-two years old and they had to make the best of a bad situation. Aimee had gotten pregnant at seventeen with Michaela and they'd had to drop out of high school. They now live in his parents' old house, which is next door to mine.

Aimee looks up and smiles at me, "Hey, Bella. How are you?"

I smile and respond, "I'm good. I came here with my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'd love to meet him!" She says.

Tyler smirks slowly, the corner of his mouth turning up. "Definitely. I gotta make sure he's being good to you."  
"Okay, I'll got get him," I call back as I start making my way back toward Edward. As I get closer, I notice someone with him. The closer I get to him, the sooner I realize what's going on. He's lying on his towel, talking to Jessica Stanley, who was sitting beside him on my towel. My spot. I walk closer to them and then I lie down in front of him to cut off her view. "What's going on, babe?"

Edward looks back and smiles at me. "Hey baby, we're just chatting."

Jessica smirks at me, eyes shining with snobbish glee. I resist the urge to glare at her, working hard to keep the nonchalant air about me.

She turns to speak to him in her usual condescending tone, "Yeah, Bella. Isn't Edward just soo funny?" Jessica giggles, laying her arm on Edward's with familiarity.

I take special notice of his face to gauge his reaction but there is no change. He is completely comfortable with having another girl's hand on arm. I feel the anger slowly wash over my body. I have to push girls off him all the time, working to establish the fact that he is taken and they need to back off, and all this time he has no worries about them throwing themselves at him.

Jessica seems giddy over the fact that he hasn't pushed her off and I am definitely livid. I speak slowly, and through clenched teeth, "Edward, I think it's time we left. We'll see you around, Jessica."

I raise an eyebrow at her in challenge, and she must be able to tell that I am fuming mad because she leaves without protest. I start gathering all of my things quickly, pulling and shoving things into my bag.

In the meantime, Edward has picked up on my mood and now stands watching me. "Okay, what is your deal?"

"My deal is that my fucking boyfriend doesn't seem to care that it hurts my feelings when he doesn't stop other girls from throwing themselves at him!"

He looks taken aback by my outburst, then confused, most likely over its source. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes exasperated, and turn to him, "I'm talking about you sitting there and letting Jessica Stanley drool all over you, without pushing her off you or even asking her to back off!"

"I was being polite!"

"Polite, my ass! Polite is sitting there fake smiling while you listen to her yap, not letting her rub herself all over your arm!"

He shakes his head, while rolling his eyes. "Now, you're just overreacting."

I glare right into his eyes. "Fuck you!"

I don't wait to see his reaction or to hear his response, before I start running. Luckily my house is nearby and I make it there without him catching up to me. Tears blur my vision and burn my eyes as I make my way into my house. I start running toward my room even though my father is yelling questions at me. I slam my door and throw myself onto my bed.

Two hours later, my phone hasn't stopped ringing and my sobs still haven't subsided. My dad tries to come in and talk to me but I yell and throw a pillow at his head. He gives up talking to me after that. I can't believe that Edward would act like that. Especially, after everything we've been through, after all the time we've been together.

I realize that my phone has finally stopped ringing. A sinking feeling buries itself in my chest when the meaning of that settles in. He gave up on me, on us. He probably think I'm not worth the hassle anymore. That thought brings a new wave of tears to my eyes.

All of a sudden, I hear taps against my window. Confused, and maybe a little scared, I get up and walk toward it slowly. The tapping only increases. I creep up slowly and open the window to peer down at the ground.

There is Edward, his hair rumpled like it'd been yanked at the sides and a handful of pebbles in his hand. Part of me swoons because this scenario is like a scene in a romantic comedy, something every girl wants but never gets. But the angry part of me only gets worse as I watch him.

"What are you doing here?!" I scream down at him, my temper echoing in the dark night. Even from up here, I can see the anguish behind his eyes. My heart softens but the wall on the outside doesn't crumble.

"Bella, I understand why you're angry, but we have to talk about this!" he says, his pain cracking my façade.

"Why should I listen to you? We've been in these situations since we started dating and you always act the same. I'm sick and tired of it!"

Exasperated, he yells out, "Bella, shut up!"

I gasp incredulous. How dare he tell me that? "Don't talk to me like that."

"Just shut up and let me talk, Bella!"

"I will NOT—"

"Damnit, Bella, I'm in love with you!" he says to me desperately. The next words out of my mouth get stuck and my eyes widen. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He'd never told me that before. Was it really the truth?

"What?" I manage to choke out in a whisper.

With a sigh, he says, "I love you, _mia bella_. I was going to tell you today at the beach but then Jessica came by and you ran off…Can you please come down here? I want to talk about it all but I need you next to me."

I nod dumbly, quietly making my way downstairs and out the door. I approach Edward cautiously. He waits until I'm closer to him and takes my hands. He tells me all about Jessica Stanley and how she threw herself at him. He says that he doesn't want to seem like a jerk, so most of the time he doesn't say anything, to any of those girls. He goes on to say that he knows that's wrong and that he's going to work on asserting himself more. He confesses that he realized too late where I had gone and how he spent all day trying to reach me. Edward describes how Alice yelled at him to come see me and how stupid he feels.

I, myself, feel ridiculous for overreacting. I apologize for leaving and he apologizes for letting me leave. Before I know it, I'm wrapped in his arms and his lips are on mine. The kiss seems to last hours and my mind is in a haze. Suddenly, I realize there's something I need to say.

I pull back from him and whisper, "I love you, Edward."


	6. Chapter Five: Our Song

**Chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think and how you hope the rest of the story will go. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Our Song**

**July 9, 2003**

"_I've heard every album_

_Listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song."_

The sun streams through the window on this rare Seattle day. Most mornings are filled with the pitter-patter of rain and dark clouds, but today, clear skies greet me. Maybe it's because I can finally go back home. After three weeks of vacation in Washington State, I'm ready to head back to Florida and the sanctuary I find in little Cape Coral. I turn in my airport chair as Charlie calls my name. I pick up my bag off the floor and follow my dad into the airplane. I take my seat and look toward the window, waiting patiently for takeoff.

Sophomore year finished a month ago, and from now until graduation, the pressure increases every month to make good grades so I get into college. Charlie and my grandparents want me to go because they know I can do it and they want the best for me. I also want the best for me, but choosing where to go and where to apply adds pressure I don't appreciate.

Edward is the only person who brings me peace these days. He helps me relax and stay in the moment. Everything he does helps: the way he listens intently when I complain, the way he drops everything he's doing when I need him, the feel of his hands on me. Edward is my piece of heaven on earth.

Even with college stress, life is pretty normal. Emmett and Rosalie finally sat down and talked and got back together. After some serious threats and a couple of good pranks, Lauren confessed she drugged Emmett's drinks and dragged him upstairs, pretending to be Rose. That earned her a black eye and a broken nose.

Alice and Jasper seem to get mushier by the second. While Em and Rose are inappropriate, they are sickly sweet, the type to make you want to barf with their perfectness. Edward and I are kind of in the middle, not too provocative and not too nice, but still hot.

Unfortunately, because of my annual vacation, I missed Edward and Alice's 17th birthday. I called him yesterday and told him about his present:

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Edward, happy birthday to you!" I exclaim through the phone, giggling once I'm done. _

_ Edward's smooth chuckle transfers through the ear piece. "Thank you, _mia bella_. I'm so glad you called."_

_I grin to myself. I'm so happy to hear his voice. I had no idea I could miss his velvet timbre this much._

_ "Of course I called! It's your birthday. I'm so sorry I can't be there. I feel terrible, babe," I tell him._

_ "It's all right. You'll be here tomorrow and we can have our own celebration."_

_ I grin mischievously at the plans I've made. I want to make sure he knows how much I care for him. "About that, baby. I have a surprise for you."_

_ "Oh yeah?"_

_ I can hear his grin through the phone, which makes me smirk. "Oh yes. And don't you try to get details out of me, mister!"_

_ "Damn," he says. "You know me too well, baby."_

_ I laugh into the phone. "Of course I do!"_

I shake my head when I realize that I've been staring blankly at the in-flight movie while thinking of Edward. I glance over to my left and notice Charlie is sleeping. I turn and lift the window shade slightly to peer out at the clouds. From up here, the rain looks more like fog instead of raindrops. I rejoice in the fact that with the rain, the closer I get to Florida. The nearer to Cape Coral, the closer to Edward.

An hour later, the pilot declares we're ready to land, so I gently shake Charlie awake. My excitement grows as we hit the pavement, and I'm literally bouncing in my seat.

Charlie chuckles next to me, saying, "Excited, Bella?"

I just grin at him, knowing he already knows the answer. I'm the first one out of my seat and to get my carry-ons. I have to wait for my dad to get his luggage before we make our way out of the plane. Even through the cracks of the jet way, I can smell the muggy rain fresh off the pavement. I grin in delight at my favorite scent.

I run through the crowd, too ecstatic to care about who I bump into. Once I cross the doorway, I reach greedily into my purse, hoping to find my phone quickly. Groaning in frustration, I sit down to search easier.

"Bella!"

I turn in my seat and look through the crowd, searching for his voice. There is a split between the mass of people when I see him. A gigantic grin lights up his face, and he begins running toward me. I drop my things as I run to him.

When I'm close enough, I jump into his arms, and he catches me effortlessly. I laugh excitedly as he spins me around. Edward sets me on the ground gently and looks into my eyes. I blush furiously as I always do when he's near, and his answering grin is blinding.

"I am so glad you're finally home, _mia bella_," he whispers as he strokes my cheek.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. Burying my face in his neck, I try to memorize his scent. I open my mouth to say something when a throat clears behind us. We turn to find Charlie almost buried by my bags and his.

"Oops. Sorry, Dad," I tell him, taking my bags from him.

He chuckles lightly. "It's all right, baby girl. Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Charlie." Edward shakes his hand with a small smile on his face. He and Charlie are actually great friends. Sometimes they'll hang out when I'm with Alice or Rosalie and watch sports together. Even with their growing friendship, Edward feels he should always show Charlie respect so he always shakes my dad's hand.

All three of us make our way outside when my dad asks, "Edward, where's your car?"

Edward blushes slightly. "Actually, Charlie, my parents dropped me off. They were on their way to a hospital function, and I begged them to leave me here."

My dad chuckles but nods. "All right, guess we'll take you home then. Let's go to the car."

We walk to where our car has been parked for three weeks, and Edward puts our bags in the trunk. I decline my dad's offer to sit in the front, choosing to sit with Edward instead. As Charlie pulls out of the parking lot, I snuggle into Edward's side, laying my head on his chest. His heartbeat is pounding in my ears, and his arms warm my sides. He kisses the top of my head, and I sink deeper into his embrace.

Once we reach our home, Charlie tells us that he's going to the police station to catch up on paperwork and won't be home for a few hours. When he leaves, Edward and I go inside the house.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, looking through the cupboards. I take some pots out to make pasta then look over at Edward standing by the doorway. He has a small smile on his face, and his eyes shine with mischief.

"Babe, you okay?" He nods, so I ask, "Are you hungry? I'm making pasta."

"Sure. Want some help?"

"If you want. It's not too hard."

We work side by side for a while until dinner is ready. Edward sets the table while I fill our plates, and then we sit down and eat.

"How was the party last night, love? Anyone go overboard?" I ask Edward while filling up his cup with soda.

He laughs. "Jasper did. He started stripping and dancing on tables. Alice almost had a heart attack."

I laugh with him because just the thought of Jasper that way is hilarious. "Wow, that was probably a crazy sight. Please tell me you got it on video!"

He smirks. "Of course I did. I'm not going to let him live it down."

I grin as I start cleaning the dishes. Edward helps by bringing the rest of the silverware to the sink. I'm so absorbed in my work that I jump when Edward wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Edward! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, love," he answers, tightening his arms around me. He begins placing small kisses from my shoulder to behind my ear, making me shiver.

I'm breathless as I ask, "What are you doing?"

He nibbles on my ear before whispering, "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

I turn around in his arms, threading my hands into his hair as I lick his bottom lip, "I think you're trying to get dessert before it's served."

He smirks while slowly sliding his hands to my ass. "Why don't you give me my dessert so I don't gotta beg for it?"

"Hmm…" I run my hands down his chest. "You begging on your knees sounds promising though."

He growls from deep in his throat before crashing his lips with mine. I kiss back with the same hunger, tightening my fingers into his silky hair. His tongue dives into my mouth as if he's trying to devour me. His hands grip my ass tighter, coaxing me to wrap my legs around his hips, which I do quickly.

Edward pulls back to bite and lick my jaw. My breath is coming in pants as I push him back slightly. "My room—now," I manage to gasp, but Edward's already moving toward the stairs.

As soon as we're in my bedroom, he kicks the door shut before pushing me against it. I bring his lips back to mine, to taste him. I feel his hands roam my stomach, but I stop him before he can reach his favorite place. Pulling back, he groans in frustration, but I shake my head and point to the bed.

He walks backward and throws me on it. I move up to lie against the pillows as he removes his shirt. Once he's within touching distance, I claim his chest, my hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Edward's kisses are getting closer to my chest, and I feel his hand tugging at the end of my shirt. I quickly remove it, following closely with my bra because I know that's what he wants.

Edward licks his lips before burying his face in between my breasts, kissing the valley before taking the left nipple in his mouth. I gasp at the delicious sensation, digging my fingers in his hair. His hand grazes, then squeezes my other breast, and a loud moan escapes between my lips.

I feel his devilish grin against my skin, and I roll my eyes at him. Edward begins placing open mouth kisses across my stomach and hips. I shiver beneath him and beg, "Edward, please."  
He licks a line from one hip to the other and whispers, "What do you want, love?" His breath causes goose bumps to settle on my skin, and I moan at this delicious cruelty.

"You," I say, reaching for his arms. He complies with my request, laying all of his weight on me.

He gently kisses across my cheeks. "You already have me, _mia bella_."

Groaning in frustration, I kiss him passionately. Slowly, he runs his hands down my ribs as he returns my kiss. I bite his lower lip and tug it toward me. He moans in response and pushes his hips closer to mine.

I look dead into his eyes and whisper seductively, "More, Edward, please. Anything."

His answering moan is deafening, and he grits out, "Fuck, Bella." It seems like he can't open my jeans fast enough. Once the zipper is undone, I lift my hips to help him remove them.

Edward's jaw drops when his eyes fall on my lacy, red underwear. He fingers the edge of my hips as he moans. "Oh, Bella."

I giggle. "Yes?"

He smirks slowly, the devilish tint scaring me slightly. "I'm going to tease you so much you won't stop feeling my hands on you even after I'm gone."

My eyes widen as Edward crawls down to my toes. He picks up one foot, kissing each toe before massaging my sole. I giggle and moan at the sensations. He smirks before placing open mouth kisses to my ankle, up my calf, ending at my inner thigh. He ignores where I need him, instead going and doing the same to the other leg.

By now, I am a quivering mess, trying to push Edward closer to where I want him. "Edward, please," I beg, using my legs to get better leverage.

"Please what, _mia bella_?" he whispers against my thigh, causing a shudder down my spine.

I look into his eyes. "Please, Edward, I want your mouth"—I roll my hips a breath from his face—"here."

He grins at me right before kissing the apex of my thighs. I gasp loudly- "Fuck, Edward." I wrap my fingers tightly into his bronze locks, trying to bring his face closer to me.

Edward takes a lick up my slit, ending at my clit where he nibbles gently. My whole body is on fire, the heat intensifying where Edward tastes me over and over. The more he pleasures me, the closer I feel like I'm going to explode.

Edward shifts to put a finger into me, curling it up within, and that's when the spring breaks. Sparks fly behind my eyes as the most intense orgasm yet breaks through me. I slump back against the pillows, my limbs feeling like Jell-O.

Edward smiles and lies beside me. "Happy, baby?"

I giggle slightly. "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it."

I look over at Edward, noticing his pants are still tight. I gasp. "Baby! I'm sorry. I totally ignored you!"

He smiles softly and strokes my cheek. "It's okay. You were distracted."

"Still. Lemme take care of you." I lay him down on his back and undo his jeans. Once I take them off, I wrap my hands around the waistband of his boxers and begin to drag them down. A sudden stomp of footsteps makes me freeze. Edward's eyes widen when we hear. "Bella, are you home?"

"Yeah, Dad, hold on. I'm changing!" I walk quickly to the door and lock it. When I turn back, Edward is already getting dressed.

My face falls as I walk over to him. "I'm still sorry. I'll make it up to you." He hugs me close and kisses my head.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm happy. Your moans and sighs are my favorite song."

I laugh. "Wow. Only you can be cheesy and perverted at the same time."

He laughs with me and kisses me deeply.


	7. Chapter Six: Beautiful Eyes

**Hey guys! I have lots of good news! First of all, I will officially be posting every Monday! Yayy! Times may vary but it will most definitely be every Monday. Also, I have a Facebook page where there will be a lot of new picture from this chapter especially. The link is on my profile if you'd like to check it out! I only have a couple of more chapters to write for this story to be finished and then I will be starting a new project! Not sure which one of my ideas, I'll go with but it'll definitely take less than two years to come out haha!**

**A very special thank you to my PTB beta, JulieToo. You're the best doll! Another very, very, veryyy special thank you to Dishie for her loads of advice and her push of inspiration. I owe you one!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! xoxo, DWMT**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Beautiful Eyes**

**May 15, 2004**

"_Just as long as you're mine _

_I'll be your everything tonight _

_Let me love you, kiss you _

_Oh baby let me miss you."_

A sudden shaking wakes me up from the most amazing dream. Edward and I were about to jump off a yacht into the Florida waters when the sudden quaking jolts me. I open my eyes slowly but groan and close them again, realizing the shaking is Alice jumping up and down on my bed. "Alice, go away!" I groan out bringing my pillow over to cover my face.

"No, Bella, wake up! We have prom today!" she shouts excitedly.

I sigh. "Yes Alice, but its tonight. At seven o'clock. Not at," I turn my head to look at the clock, "seven am." Even with my arguing, I sit up slowly because I know I won't win against her.

"Yay!" she squeals before jumping off the bed and running into my closet. I really don't understand what the big deal is. It is only junior prom. Alice has been going crazy about this all year and since I don't really care much about it, I figure to just let her have her way today with no complaints. Poor Jasper has had to deal with her craziness. Edward and I tried to back out of going once, and Alice almost beat Edward dead with her designer shoe. We didn't try again after that.

Junior year had been pretty easy. Our close group of friends decided to join in extracurricular activities to pass the time. Rose tried out for cheerleading and made varsity on the first day. Don't ask me how she did it. Alice, of course, signed up for the prom committee, dragging Jasper into it with her. Both Edward and I got into the volleyball team.

I get up and walk over to my closet just in time to see Alice throw my volleyball uniform over my head to my hamper. "Hey! I need that on Monday!" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and responds, "Not dirty you don't."

"What are you doing here so early anyway? Shouldn't you be torturing Jasper?"

Alice glares at me and I laugh deeply. She drove Jasper so crazy he began to boycott the prom committee. He's become a touchy subject. "I am here because we are spending the day getting ready." She shoves some yoga pants and one of Edward's shirts at me before ordering me to take a shower and disappearing downstairs.

I send a quick text to Edward:

**Your sister is gonna drive me up the wall.**

I quickly get in the shower, making sure to follow Alice's primping instructions. After getting dressed and eating, Alice and I pick up Rosalie and make our way to the spa. From the backseat, I check my phone and giggle at Edward's message:

**I'll catch you when you come back down. Btw good morning to you too ; )**

"Bella, today is a girl's day! You can't talk to Edward!" Alice whines after turning in her seat to see what I was laughing at.

I lift my eyes and glare at her. "Alice, the only way you are surviving today is if I talk to Edward. So. Let. Me. Be."

She shrinks into her seat and Rosalie laughs at her "you just kicked my puppy" expression. When we get there, Alice checks us in. I begin to complain about the fact that she's paying for all of us but her glare shuts me up. We sit down and wait in the lobby for a room. While I'm doing nothing, I text Edward back:

**Good morning : ). I'm a bit cranky because your sister thought it was a good idea to wake me up by jumping on my bed.**

**I'm sorry. I'll make it better tonight.**

**Oh I know you will ; ).**

I look up at hearing my name and notice Alice with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. I sink deeper into my chair, afraid of the wrath of an angry Alice.

"Bella! They've been calling you for like ten minutes!"

I get up quickly and mutter, "Sorry, Alice," before following a young receptionist to a room.

She smiles politely and says, "There's a bathroom behind that door over there. A robe is there for you to change into. You can strip down completely or only to your underwear. Your masseuse will be here shortly." She smiles again then leaves.

I go into the bathroom and remove all my clothing except for my underwear before walking into the room in my robe. I lay on my back on the massage table to wait. No more than two minutes later, a tall gorgeous guy walks through the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi," he says. "My name is Blake."

I smile back. "I'm Bella." He asks me to lie down under the blanket while he prepares. When his back is to me, I look him over. He has tan skin with a mess of dark blonde hair on top, surfer style. His arms and back are strong with defined muscles, demonstrating long hours of working out. Like he can feel my eyes on him, Blake turns his head over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at me. I blush knowing I was caught ogling. Edward would have a jealous fit over that if he found out.

I lay on my stomach to hide my face but I still hear his chuckle. "So," Blake says. "What brings you here today?"

I feel his hands on my back but I do my best to ignore it. "My best friend thought it was a good idea to bring me to a spa all day. Tonight is our junior prom." His hands dig deeper into my skin and I sigh at the feeling of my muscles uncoiling.

He laughs softly. "You don't want to go to prom?"

"No, I do want to go. I just don't think I should spend all day getting ready." Blake begins working on my arms and I can feel the tension leave my body. I rest more peacefully against the table and close my eyes.

"Ahh," Blake says. "So do you have a date?"

I lean on the side of my face and look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs and grins sheepishly, his way of apologizing for his curiosity. I giggle. "Yes, I do. My boyfriend of two years."

"Two years. Lucky guy," Blake says then winks.

I blush involuntarily at the thought of Edward. I am so happy that we are together and that we have overcome everything we've been through. A few months ago, Edward's grandfather passed away in Chicago. He had been very close with Edward before he passed and his death shattered my boyfriend. He was almost catatonic the days before the funeral. I knew that I couldn't leave him in his time of need, so I asked Charlie and Edward's parents if I could accompany their family on the trip. I stood by him, holding him when needed and being his shoulder to cry on. I made him talk about the happy times and fought back when he tried to push me away. It was the best thing I could have done and our relationship has only gotten stronger.

An hour later, thought I am still floating in the clouds, I am escorted to the mud room where I meet up with Alice and Rosalie. "Hey, loves," I tell them.

Rose smiles at me while Alice waves and says, "Did you like your massage, Bella?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Blake was really nice."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Who is Blake?"

"Just my masseuse," I say. I put my hair up and sink deeper into the mud, the substance sticking to my skin. I sigh in relaxation, realizing that I need this day.

"This Blake sounds interesting," Alice starts. "Is he hot?"

I shrug and say, "Eh, I guess," but my blush gives me away. Alice squeals, babbling something about finally being able to gossip about someone who isn't her brother which causes Rose to roll her eyes at her. We spend an hour there before Al states we need to clean up and head to the salon. Obviously we listen; who wants to face the wrath of Alice?

We make the short walk toward the salon since it's across the street from the spa. Once we're inside, the little pixie works her magic, making sure we all sit together and she gets to dictate our looks.

While the girls and I wait, I send another text to Edward:

**I miss you, baby.**

Almost instantly, I get a text:

**I miss you too, **_**mia bella**_**. How are you?**

** Better, the massage was actually really good.**

** I'm glad : ). I can't wait to see you.**

** Me either : D**

I look up when I hear my name called and I follow the hairdresser to begin. The girls and I gossip and joke around for the two hours we spend there. Suddenly, Alice speaks the worst words I could've ever heard, "Okay, Bella, your turn to be waxed now."

I pale instantly, saying, "No way! Never, Alice!" I didn't win the argument and it was the most painful experience of my life.

After we're all done, we make our way back home. I notice we pass my street so I ask, "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna finish getting ready at the Cullen's house. The boys will pick us up there when it's time," Rosalie responds. I slump in my seat, knowing arguing won't help. Alice will do everything to keep Edward and me apart until tonight.

The girls and I run into the house and up the stairs into Alice's room as soon as we get there. Ali goes into her closet and hands us our dresses. Rosalie has a long, elegant dress made of the softest fabric. The deep red tone imitates the color of wine and it has a floor-length slit that ends at mid-thigh. The low v-neck neckline is perfect for her.

My dress still makes me gasp in delight. The deep blue color is enticing and the design is definitely out there. The back is entirely gone, the fabric ending strategically right where my behind will start. In the front, it has a cowl neckline; slight cleavage can be seen for good measure.

Alice's dress is gorgeous. It's gold with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice sparkles and the waist is a dark gold fabric which highlights her tiny waist. The puffed out skirt makes her look classic and elegant.

The boys arrive at the house at six o'clock and I probably would've run down the stairs if Alice hadn't wanted a big entrance. We make our way down the stairs, Rose first and I last. A loud chorus of hollers and whistles begins before we even reach the bottom completely. I watch my best friends being embraced by their loves then look up into Edward's gaze. A grin splits my face as I rush into his arms. He hugs me tightly, burying his face into my neck. I giggle and pull his face up to look at his eyes. I'm surprised at what I find; Edward's gaze is overflowing with lust and I can hear it in his voice when he says, "You look good enough to eat, my love. If Alice wouldn't kill us if we ditched, I'd take you home upstairs right now and devour you."

I grin at him and step away before spinning slowly in a circle making sure he can see everything. I hear a low muttered "Fuck!" before I'm yanked into his arms. Edward leans forward to kiss me when we hear, "Don't you dare, Edward! No kissing before pictures!"

He groans. "I hate you, Alice."

She smiles sweetly at him before barking orders to everyone. We do every pose Alice can think up: all the girls, all the boys, couples, with the parents, siblings, etc. After all of that, our group piles into the party bus Alice insisted we rent. Once we pick up all our other friends, we head toward the venue. I sit in Edward's lap, hoping that my position keeps me from being jostled. Hip hop music is blasting through the speakers and the other girls are going crazy. Alice and Angela are grinding on each other and Rosalie is climbing up the stripper pole in the middle while Em cheers her on.

I feel warm breath in my ear and a whisper. "Go dance, baby. You know you want to." I start to get up slowly, still deciding if I want to, when I feel a smack on my butt. I gasp and turn around, raising an eyebrow at Edward. He only smirks at me and motions for me to go ahead.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and strut confidently over to my friend, Maggie. We start swanging together and I make sure my back is to Edward. I expertly move my hips to the beat, swaying my body seductively.

A few minutes later, I feel warm arms wrap around me and a hot body press into my back. I grin as I move my arms back to wrap around his neck. Edward leans down and whispers in my ear, "You are an evil, evil woman."

We arrive at the hotel ballroom and in true Alice fashion take more pictures. The place is decked out completely in the chosen theme, Egyptian Paradise. Gold streamers decorate the roof and tinkling lights accompany them. Pharaoh hats and cats made out of balloons hang on the sides of the room. The DJ booth is front and center with the strobe lights flashing around the room. Excitement bubbles up inside me as I drag Edward onto the dance floor to start the party.

The night seems to zoom by and before I know it, it's eleven o'clock and we're being ushered out. I start to follow Alice outside but a hand on my arm stops me. Edward motions for me to follow him and we walk toward the lobby. I link my arm through his with confusion. "Where are we going?"

Edward grins excited at me. "We're staying here tonight. I know we talked about it and you said you didn't want to get in trouble so, Alice talked to your parents and they think you're staying at my house. Everyone is there so they can vouch for you when they call."

I smile shyly, knowing exactly what we're doing tonight. I don't believe there is a time to be ready, but I know that I love Edward and I want him. Very much. He checks us in and we make our way to the elevator. I see him press the button for the eighteenth floor and I cringe on the inside because of how long I have to wait to reach our room.

Once we reach our floor, Edward takes my hand and leads me to the door. He smiles softly at me and opens the door. I walk inside first, looking around the suite. There is a small kitchen to my right with a bar and next to it is the living room. It's grand and spacious and it leads outside to a balcony, which opens with glass doors. I turn back to Edward who is watching me intently while leaning back against the door.

I smile at him and say, "It's beautiful." He grins and reaches out a hand to me. I take it confidently, letting him lead me into the hallway.

"Close your eyes," he whispers and I listen, anticipation building up inside me. We walk a few more steps and I hear a door open. Few seconds later, I feel Edward's hand on my lower back pushing me forward. He leaves to close the door and when he returns, I hear his breathy whisper. "Open your eyes."

I open them slowly and a gasp escapes my lips. The whole room is filled with my favorite cinnamon candles, the smell intoxicating me. Tears spring to my eyes when I notice the bed. Beautiful sheets made up perfectly but what touches me are the flowers. Hundreds of rose petals cover the comforter, the red tips blend with the sheets while the yellow bottoms stand out in contrast. No one has ever taken this much effort to please me.

I turn around and jump into Edward's arms, hugging him fiercely. He tightens his arms around me, pulling me close to his body. "Thank you," I manage to choke out and it alerts him of my tears.

He pulls back and wipes my cheeks before saying, "Hey, baby why are you crying?"

I shake my head slightly and answers, "They're happy tears. Thank you so much, babe." He smiles and leans toward my lips.

We kiss slowly, savoring the moment and the atmosphere. Edward grasps my hands and I gently squeeze his fingers. He runs his hands softly up my arms, his fingertips leaving a burning trail across my skin. Edward slides his hands under the straps of my dress and takes it off, letting it drop to the floor around my feet.

His eyes flash with lust as he takes in my uncovered body. My face flushes in embarrassment at his scrutiny, even though he's seen everything before. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, the tenderness almost making my knees buckle. "You are beautiful, mia bella," He whispers.

I take a deep breath and bring my hands to his chest, beginning to undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt. I take my time, watching all of the patches of skin that reveal themselves.

His body appears slowly in front of my eyes and I drink it in; his smooth biceps, his broad shoulders, the well-designed abs and the prominent V of his hips. I walk backward toward the bed, Edward following close, and I sit on the edge. He kneels in front of me; gently taking off my shoes and helping me lay back on the bed.

We undress completely and bring our bodies closer. We kiss again, more passionately now. The butterflies in my stomach increase ten fold and the burning in my body overwhelms me. Edward's kisses travel lower down because he knows just how to tease me endlessly. I stop him before he can reach my weakest spot and I whisper, "Not yet."  
He looks confused before I push him on his back and straddle his hips. I kiss teasingly across his wonderful chest, bringing my lips lower and lower. Edward moans softly and I smile against his skin, loving my power over him. I nibble slightly on his hip before taking his length in my hand. He bucks his hips into my hand while throwing his head back.

I begin a gentle rhythm against him to keep him wired. After a few strokes, I swipe my thumb across the pre-cum at the tip and Edward hisses in pleasure. I lean forward to kiss him but his voice stops me. I look up, confused, as he says, "I love you but I want to be with you."

I understand what he means and we switch positions. Edward props himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing me and lays his forehead against my own. I wrap my hands around his neck and peck his lips softly. "I love you," I whisper, looking into his eyes. He smiles before reaching over toward the nightstand. I don't look, to keep me from remembering Rose's story of her first time. The pain, the awkwardness. I don't want it to be that way.

I hear rustling and then Edward is hovering above me again. He kisses my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and finally my lips. Edward strokes my cheek with his fingertips and asks, "Are you ready?" I nod, knowing I'm not but wanting to continue anyway.

He pushes my legs wider to accommodate him better. His fingers press into my clit teasingly, causing me to squirm against him. He guides himself into me and I gasp at the intrusive feeling. I tense instinctively and Edward responds by kissing me lovingly and telling me its okay. I relax at the sound of his voice and he moves in deeper but stops at my barrier. He takes my hands and intertwines our fingers. He kisses me deeply and I get so lost in the feel of his lips, I try to rise to get more of him.

The most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my life pulses through my body and I bite my lip to keep from crying. Tears still spring to my eyes and I can feel Edward kiss them away. The pain eventually subsides and I tell Edward to move.

He does and almost instantly pleasure consumes me. The eternal burning spreads from my head to my toes. I tighten my fingers around Edward's as I move with him, our bodies working out a rhythm on their own. There are no words except for the soft I love you's and our shared moans. Edward comes, whispering my name as if in prayer. He seems agitated that I didn't orgasm, but I assure him that just being connected with him is enough for our first time.

Edward moves off and lies down beside me. I glance at the clock, 1:58 flashing brightly in red. He gets off the bed and walks around the room blowing out the candles before coming back to bed. I lie on my side and snuggle close to him. He smiles happily at me and kisses my nose. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm perfect," I grin and he chuckles, running his fingertips down my arm. I never want to be apart from him. A love like this is one in a million and I will never let it go.

A sudden tight feeling rises in my chest. After senior year, who says everything will be the same? Edward and I may not get accepted to the same college. We'll never see each other again.

"Edward?" After he answers with an "hmm", I respond, "What would you like to happen after high school?"

"Well," he whispers into the night. "You and I will apply to some colleges and after we choose what we want, we'll go together. Maybe get an apartment in junior year. After that we'll get married, have some kids, get a dog and live happily ever after."

I look up into his eyes and say, "Really? You'll do all of that with me?"

He smiles at me sweetly, "Of course I will. I love you, Isabella Swan."

I grin happily, "And I love you, Edward Cullen."

He entraps me in his arms, pulling me flush against his skin. I close my eyes against his chest and sigh. The calming beats of his heart slowly lull me to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Story Of Us

**Hello everyone! New readers welcome to my story! So glad you decided to stick around. Here is chapter seven as promised on Monday :). I am sorry to say we are walking right into a ocean of angst for a while but pleaseee stick it out with me, I swear you won't be disappointed. Please remember that the chapter songs are very important, so please take the time to listen to them, either before or after the story. This story wouldn't be here without Taylor Swift's music so I think it should be taken more seriously. As always, please check out my Facebook and Twitter, for pictures, updates and teasers.**

**Special thanks to my beta JulieToo and advice giver Dishie. Wouldn't be posting this at all without you too.**

**Hope you enjoy! xoxo, Dance.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Story of Us**

**April 6, 2005**

"_This is looking like a contest _

_Of who can act like they care less _

_But I liked it better _

_When you were on my side."_

Two months until graduation and the pressure is on. The teachers are stressing about getting us into a good college and parents are as well. Luckily for me, Edward and I already got accepted to the University of Tampa and we don't have to worry anymore.

When Em, Rose and Jazz graduated last year, they talked about how annoying applications were. But I only applied to two and got into my number one choice. Emmett and Rosalie already go to Tampa so we'll all hang out together. Jasper is going to NYU to be a lawyer and Alice is trying to follow right after him to go into fashion design. Everything is perfect.

I'm looking through my closet trying to find something to wear to Alice's graduation party tonight. Yes, I said graduation. Alice feels no one will come to her party if she does it on graduation day like everyone else, so instead she is doing it two months before. I think it's ridiculous but Alice is Alice and you have to let her do what she wants.

I hear the door bell ring and I call out, "Who is it?!"

I hear a faint "Edward!" so I shout at him to come in and that I'm in my room. I put some dresses on my bed and look up to see him walk through the door. I grin at him and open my arms widely. He chuckles and walks into my arms, pulling me up into his chest. I lightly kiss his neck before pecking his lips. "I missed you," I tell him.

"You saw me last night, babe," he responds while playing with my hair. I shrug and snuggle closer to him, trying to engrave him into my skin.

"I know but I still missed you anyway," I answer. He rolls his eyes at me before taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I sigh happily into his mouth and close my eyes. I will never get tired of kissing Edward. My whole body tingles and lights on fire just from the touch of his lips. I can get lost in him forever.

Eventually he pulls away and I walk back into my closet. While flipping through dresses, I joke, "What's up? I hope this visit is more pleasure than business."

I hear his sigh, then, "Yeah, sorry babe. It's pure business."

"What's going on?" I ask him while throwing some dresses out the closet door.

"I got a scholarship to the University of Siena."

"Oh that's nice. Where's that?" I wonder distractedly while searching around my shoes.

"Italy."

"Oh."

Silence envelops the room like fog and I walk through it unfazed. I step through my door and begin surveying the dresses on the mirror. Edward watches me, though it's more like calculating my every move.

After a few minutes, he asks, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

I look over my shoulder at him before turning back to the mirror. "About what, hon?"

He looks at me exasperated, "Italy, Bella."

"Oh," I shrug. "That's nice of them I guess."

"What?"

"It's a nice offer," I elaborate. "But it sucks that you have to turn it down."

I take notice of his frown through the mirror, wondering what's bothering him. "Bella, what are you talking about? I am going to Italy."

I laugh at the absurdity of his statement and say, "No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Bella!" He finally yells, standing up and towering over me. I feel his anger rolling in waves but all it does is fuel my own desperation.

"I don't care if you ask for it or not, Edward! You are not going!" I turn away from the mirror, training my blazing gaze on him. "You and I are going to U of Tampa, remember? Apartment junior year, then marriage, kids, a dog and happily ever after. You promised!"

I hold desperately to the hope that he will stay with me. We planned everything together and it was supposed to stay that way. I can literally see my future crumbling before my eyes and I blink back the tears I feel are coming.

He sighs and I think he's realized the problem. But then he says, "I know I said those things and I still want them. But this is my dream, Bella! You know I've wanted this since I wanted to be a doctor. It's the opportunity of a lifetime. Why can't you support me?"

"Because I can't support you leaving me!" I scream, the desperation finally reaching the surface. My cheeks are wet from crying but I ignore them. All I see is Edward's furious face.

"Why are you being such a selfish bitch?! I can't believe it!" He clenches his hands into fists over and over.

"I don't care about being selfish! I care about being with you and you are staying!" I say, declaring the conversation over.

Edward shakes his head at me, the fire in his eyes still burning but his face remains calm. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispers and I can feel my heart breaking. "It's over between us. This is an amazing opportunity and I need someone who will support me."

He walks out with purpose, slamming the door on the way out. My anger only dissipates when I hear the screeching tires against my driveway. My sobs fill the room as I crumble to the floor, the weight of the situation crushing me.

3 years and 7 months. All vanished because of one argument. Why can't he understand where I'm coming from? He is the only one for me, I know it. There is no love like the one we share….shared.

All I was trying to do was keep our relationship alive. And on the same continent for God's sake! We are better and stronger together.

I lay on my bed for I don't know how long. There are creases on my face from the pillow and my foot is numb and tingling. The light, morning sky turned into shining darkness while in my comatose state. I glance at my phone just now noticing the flashing screen.

I reach over and take it. There is only one message, which both surprises and disappoints me. It's only Alice and the hollowness in my chest widens. She reminds me to be at her house at eight dressed and ready for the party. I realize with a start that Edward probably didn't say anything to anyone yet. I don't know how to feel about that.

I check the time and I have 30 minutes to get ready and be there on time. I consider not going but I know Alice will come looking for me and she'll find out the truth sooner and it'll ruin her party. I prefer not to spoil her night too.

I pick one of my dresses off the floor and put it on. I do my hair and make up half heartedly, enough that Alice will approve but not enough to do a lot of work.

I look into the mirror and all I see is a girl playing dress up without having fun. I practice my fake smiles a few times before getting in my car and driving to the Cullen house.

The party is in full swing when I arrive and I should've known that Alice would give me a later time so I can make an unnecessary grand entrance. My hands are shaking and I take a few deep breaths. The longer I stay outside, the faster someone will come looking for me.

I get out of the car and make my way up the driveway. I open the door quietly and poke my head in. The sitting room is packed with our graduating class, all mingling in groups of three or four. I sneak in quietly, trying to blend into the crowd.

My efforts are futile because once I step through the door a loud squeal exclaims, "Bella!" All the heads in the room turn toward me and I wave shyly, a deep blush covering my face. One pair of eyes burns deeper into my skin than the others and I look up to meet Edward's stare. Behind his green orbs lays the fury from this afternoon and I try to communicate with my eyes my deepest apologies. He turns his head away and I frown at his dismissal.

I feel a tug on my hand and as I look down at Alice, I put on the fake smile I practiced in the mirror.

"You're here! Never mind that you're late. Let's get you something to drink," She tells me while pulling on my hand.

The entire night is filled with fake smiles and meaningless small talk with people I'll probably never see again after high school.

Edward and I don't speak or interact. It's killing me inside but when I look at him, he seems to be enjoying himself. Without him, I find myself standing awkwardly to the side, while before I was an active participant.

I sit alone on the loveseat, the only seat left and away from Edward. I'm surprised no one has said anything; it isn't like we're not making it obvious.

I realize I've thought too soon when I see Alice stalking toward me with a determined look on her face. I gulp roughly before standing up slowly bracing myself for Hurricane Alice.

She yanks my arm and pulls me toward the hallway. Once were away from the masses, she whispers fiercely, "What is going on, Bella?!"

I shrug and stutter, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you and Edward haven't spoken or looked at each other since you arrived. Want to explain that to me?"

I take an unsteady breath and the tears spring to my eyes involuntarily when I realize I have to tell her. "Alice," I whimper. "We broke up."

Her eyes flash in fury and I can see her resolve before she takes a step. Alice starts to walk to Edward and I yank her back. She fights against me furiously until the only thing I can do to stop her is beg. "Alice, please don't." I plead.

She looks back at me and relents, "Okay. To my room now."

I spend the next hour explaining what happened, why I said things and how I feel. By the time I get home, I'm exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Before I go to sleep I think about how the story of Edward and I is now a tragedy.


	9. Chapter Eight: Come In With The Rain

**Hello everyone! Happy Monday! Another updating day. I want to welcome all the new followers I've gotten this week to my story. So glad you decided to join me for this ride. Unfortunately, this chapter is angsty and short. I may have a surprise for you later in the week though :). Let me know what you think!**

**Lots of thanks to my beta, JulieToo. You're the bomb girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Come In With the Rain**

**June 23, 2005**

"_I'll leave my window open _

_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hoping _

_That you'll come in with the rain."_

Graduation was 7 days ago. For those seven days all I have done is sit and stare at the wall. Sometimes I sit in front of my window and watch as the day go but I am always alone. I don't read because every protagonist is him. I don't listen to music because every lyric reminds me of him. We haven't spoken since the breakup. During the two months after the incident, the lunch table was divided again. I'd like to say I understood how Rosalie felt but I didn't. I wasn't angry, I was empty, hollow.

After two days of eating alone, Edward decided to sit with his volleyball friends. The table was cold and lonely with only Alice and me. Our friendship hasn't been the same but it's not for her lack of trying:

_I stare vacantly at the food on my plate. A sound against the table makes me jump and look up. When I realize it's only Alice, I begin to look back down. She stops me by calling my name._

_ "Bella!" she says. "I love you, like a sister. Really I do. But you have to stop this! You're acting like a zombie!"_

_ I glare at her intensely and say, "I love him Alice."_

_ She sighs and sits down in front of me, "I know you do. But not living isn't going to bring him back. I understand you're hurting—"_

_ "No, you don't! You don't understand what I'm feeling! Your boyfriend is still with you!" I scream, getting up harshly from the table. I stalk out of the cafeteria, feeling a pair of burning eyes on my back._

Later that day, I apologized for my outburst but it didn't fix anything. I don't want to live without him and Alice doesn't understand how I feel. I can't function without Edward.

Physics was the worst. We were tense in our seats and turned away from each other. It didn't help that everyone stared at us and whispered. I remember one incident that tortured me:

_I stare unblinking at my book, pretending to do my work and pretending that Edward's body heat doesn't cause goose bumps on my skin. I want to sneak a peek at him but when I did so two minutes ago, he caught me and I can't risk it again._

_ All of a sudden I hear an annoying voice to my right and I tense in my seat. I look up quickly and notice Jessica Stanley trying to flirt with Edward. Anger boils in my blood and my sight hazes in anger as I watch her attempt to be seductive. I can tell Edward is uncomfortable so as Jessica begins to lean in closer I say, "Leave him alone, Jessica."_

_ Both of them turn to stare at me and even with Jessica's glare, Edward's eyes on me are more intimidating. She sneers at me, placing her hand on Edward's arm to which he recoils from. "Mind your own business, Swan," she huffs. "You broke up, remember?"_

_ "I know that. He might not want me, but he definitely doesn't want you either," I raise my eyebrow at her. "Or did you not get the hint sophomore year?"_

_ She huffs and stomps her foot, glaring at me before marching out of the room. I roll my eyes at her theatrics and turn back toward my book._

_ "Thank you," I hear from beside me. I look at Edward and resist the urge to hug him close. I sigh shakily and nod at him._

_ "Uh huh," I say quickly, getting up as soon as the bell rings and bolting out of the room._

I get up from my bed and sigh. I don't know why I did that. It was almost reflexive; the need to protect him from danger, even if that was just Jessica Stanley.

All I know is what I feel. Together or not, I love Edward. The only reason I blew up was because I knew there is no one who would ever mean as much as Edward. I could be content in life without him but never happy because only true happiness comes from him.

I glance out of my bedroom window and watch as Michaela runs around her backyard next door. She's growing up to be a beautiful young girl. I only hope life will be merciful on her. Someone so sweet should not have to deal with heartbreak.

At that thought, I realize something. I have been waiting for Edward to come to me. Leaving my window open hoping he'll come in with the rain. I want him to apologize or to at least want me back.

But I shouldn't wait for that.

The argument was my mistake and even if he did break up with me, I shouldn't have overreacted. Knowing Edward and I, we would've made our relationship work, no matter what the circumstances.

I have to talk to him before I loose him forever. With new found strength, I grab my car keys and my jacket and head toward the Cullen house. I tap my fingertips impatiently against my steering wheel a few times to relieve some stress. I park in the driveway quickly as soon as I get there and head for the door.

I knock awkwardly, remembering when I used to walk in like I was part of the family. "Bella!" Alice greets me happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I, uh," I begin, fumbling over my words.

"Come in, come in," Alice begs, pulling me in and closing the door behind her. She takes me to the couch and sits down next to me. "What's up?"

I glance at Al's smiling face and respond, "Is, uh, Edward here?"

Her radiant smile turn into a frown instantly and she asks, "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to him. Tell him that I'm sorry and that I was out of line," I tell her.

She hugs me tightly in a second and I hug her back confused. She sighs an "Oh, Bella" and pulls back from our embrace.

"What?" I ask. I notice the sadness written across her face and I instinctively begin to panic. I shake my head quickly and try to regain the hope that I had when I walked in.

"I'm sorry. Bella," she says to me, but her voice sounds far away. "He left for Siena this morning. Edward's probably flying over the Atlantic Ocean right now."

"No," I shake my head, my eyes filling up with tears rapidly. "Please Alice, lie to me. Tell me he's here a-and tell me h-he wants to see me."

She brings me to her and whispers in my ear, "I can't." Even in my haze of tears, I notice she doesn't specify to only one of my requests. I cry into her shoulder, burying my face to hide away from my reality.

I don't know how long I stay there but when I sit up, my eyes are sore and my cheeks are drenched. Alice wipes my face clean with her fingertips. I look around the house, where everywhere reminds me of him.

I turn back to her and say confidently, "I have to leave, Alice."

She frowns slightly, "What do you mean, Bell?"

"I mean," I say. "I have to get out of here. Out of this house, out of Cape Coral, out of Florida!"

"What? Why?!" Alice frantically reaches for me and wraps me in a hug, an attempt to keep me here, I'm sure.

I sigh and hug her back, "There is no way for me to get over him if I stay where all our memories were created."

"Where are you going to go?" she asks while looking up at me.

"Arizona. Good thing I applied to two colleges, right?" I joke slightly trying to lighten the mood.

She cracks a smile and giggles a little and I smile back gratefully.

"When are you going?"

I get up and pick up my jacket, "Now."

Alice jumps up immediately to offer help and when we reach my house, she begins packing my clothes in my suitcase. I talk to my dad and explain what I'm doing and why. I put emphasis on the fact that he can't change my mind and I tell him I'll call when I get there. I help Alice finish packing and book my flight. I remind Charlie about packing the furniture and sending it when I am settled.

By 6:00 pm, I am sitting in my airport seat preparing myself for my future. I hope my plans for the future turn out better in Arizona.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo, Dance.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Last Kiss

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! New update today! This is definitely my favorite chapter of them all! This is also the first time you're hearing EPOV! Yay! Hope you guys like to hear what's going on in his head. **

**I know I say this all the time, but this is the most important. Please, PLEASE, listen to this chapter song. If you don't like Taylor Swift, listen to a cover of it. If you don't even want to do that, at least look up the lyrics and read them. This is the MOST important song in the whole story, besides Speak Now which inspired the story. I beg you to listen to it. **

**I have also made a group on Facebook Group called Dance's Studio. Please check it out! There will be lots of cool pictures of this chapter especially, as well as teasers, songs and future projects. All my stories are 18+ as is the group, so please keep that in mind before asking to be added. It is a closed group so let me know through Dancewithmetonight Fanfic (my FB) who you are, and that you want to be a part of the group. Really want more people to check it out so spread the word!**

**Thank you to my beta, JulieToo and my new pre-reader The White Cat! So excited to have her as a part of my fanfic team. Also, a special thank you to aniram2662 for helping with the Italian translations in this chapter, I owe you one!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Translations:**

Grazie -**Thank you**

È stato un piacere - ******It was a pleasure**

Mi dispiace. Stai bene? -**********I'm sorry. Are you okay?**

Si, sto bene -**************Yes, I'm okay**

Parli inglese? ******************- ****Do you speak English?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Last Kiss**

"_I never thought _

_We'd have a last kiss. _

_Never imagined we'd end like this. _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips."_

**BellaPOV. Phoenix, Arizona. June 23, 2005. ****8:15 pm.**

I feel a jolt in my stomach as the plane touches the ground and excitement flows through me. This is it. I sit up shakily when the pilot allows us and I turn on my phone. I send Alice and my dad a message letting them know I arrived safely even though they won't see it until the morning. I make my way slowly out of the airplane, following behind the other passengers blindly.

I walk through the doors and stop to look around. Families and business owners are sitting around waiting for gates to open up. I take my trip down the escalator as I watch excited family members greet each other. I step onto the floor just as a couple embraces intimately next to me. I sigh at the feeling of loneliness that shoots through me at the sight.

I look around at the Phoenix Sky Harbor airport and take out my cell phone to call a taxi. The driver arrives quickly and after loading up with my suitcase, we begin our trek to Camp Verde.

The driver and I slowly make our way to the Territorial Town Inn, a recommendation from the woman at the airport. Once there, I pay the taxi driver, responding to his goodbye with a smile.

I walk in slowly, not knowing if the place is open at the moment. A woman with sleek and long black hair is reading behind the counter. I walk inside and toward her, tapping against the table to gain her attention. She looks up startled then quickly moves from her post. "Hi, my name is Rachel and welcome to the Territorial Town Inn. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'd like a room."

"Of course. How many nights?" she asks while typing away.

I pause a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure. I kind of just moved across the country to come here and I haven't really found a place."

She smiles at me and says, "There must've been something real bad going on that you chose to come here. How about this: You can stay until you find yourself a place but you gotta pay before you leave."

"Deal."

Rachel gets all of my information in case of an emergency and then hands me my room key. Before I walk out the door, she calls out, "Good luck!"

I smile and wave in thank you and walk the few feet to my room. I open the door and place my suitcase down on the bed. I look around pleased that there's a television. Two night stands flank the bed which sits against the wall on my right. It's the first thing you see along with a mirror that sits directly in front of the door.

I frown at my appearance and decide to take a shower. I take my time, hoping the day will end faster that way. Once I am out and dressed I check the clock and notice it's only nine thirty. I don't want to go out but I'm too anxious to fall asleep.

I walk out of my room and walk back into the lobby. "Hey, Rachel?" I continue once she looks up. "Is there anywhere to get food around here?"

She seems to think about it for a second before she responds, "Well there's a bar like seven miles north of here but that's as close as you're gonna get to food. The guard at the door will let you in if you tell him I sent you."

"I'll take it!" I tell her then ask her to write down the directions. Once she's done, Rachel also hands me her keys with a raised eyebrow. I smile sheepishly and nod at her silent question.

She smiles to me in understanding and says, "Say hi to my boyfriend for me."

My brow furrows in confusion but she waves me off with a wink. I shrug and head toward the only car in the parking lot. The ride itself is short and I park near the entrance. I walk hesitantly toward the guard in front of the door. I have to raise my head far and I estimate him being at least 6'5''. His skin tone is the same as Rachel's but his hair is cropped short and more of a dark brown color.

He raises an eyebrow at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I cower slightly away from his scowl but speak anyway, "Um, hi. I came looking for some food. Rachel sent me."

His irritable face instantly morphs into a grin, "You know my woman?"

"Sort of. She says hi."

He chuckles and relaxes his stance, "Sorry about the glaring. You're too young for this place." He moves away and opens the door. "Tell the bartender that if anyone messes with you, they answer to me, all right?"

"Yes, sir," I say as I walk into the bar. The smell of smoke and alcohol assaults my nostrils with potency and I cough involuntarily. I look around at the nearly deserted room. To my right, there is a bar with a lonely bartender polishing cups followed by a window that seems to be for the kitchen. The rest of the place is made of booths or tables and a small stage at the far end.

I walk toward the bar and sit on one of the many empty stools and call out to the bartender. When he looks up, I have to double check that I'm not seeing double. Looking closer, I notice this man's hair is slightly longer, his jaw bone more pronounced and his stature smaller than the ground.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get a burger."

"To get a burger you have to buy a drink, sweetness." I sigh and nod at him, telling him he can choose what I drink when he asks. He sets down a beer in front of me and walks behind a door toward the kitchen. I take tentative sip, savoring the foreign flavor in my taste buds. I take it more confidently, deciding that the flavor isn't unpleasant.

The bartender comes back with food and I dig in ferociously. The beer is finished quickly and I scarcely notice when the bartender keeps them coming. An hour later, I'm still drinking and I find myself spilling my guts to the man keeping my thirst at bay whose name I find out is Embry.

"I mean did he even really love me at all? How could he just leave me like that?"

Embry shrugs his shoulders, his eyes sweeping across the room, something I notice him doing repeatedly. "I don't know, sweetness. Guys are just douches sometimes."

Suddenly I feel a heavy weight across my shoulders. I frown deeply when a stale breathy voice whispers in my ear, "I can take your sorrows away, baby."

I'm about to disagree, protest or maybe both, when a confident female voice speaks for me, "Mike, take your arm away from the girl before I do it for you."

The Mike fellow only grunts in response tightening his arm around my shoulder. A whoosh of air passes through me and I look over to see Mike on the floor and a black leather boot pressed into his back.

I follow the shoe to the rest of the body and come upon a gorgeous woman. Her skin is lightly tanned, sun-kissed skin. Her hair is a mass of light brown curls that seem untamed and controlled at the same time. But what stands out the most are her eyes. Vibrant grass colored orbs contrast against the darkness of the room.

When she speaks, her voice is sprinkled with mischief, "Embry, be a dear and take out the trash for me."

He chuckles at her and responds, "Sure thing." I watch as his back retreats to the door carrying Mike's body in his arms.

The mysterious woman sits down beside me and asks for my name. It takes me awhile to remember but in the end I answer confidently, "Bella."

"Well Bella, my name is Brook and you, my darling, are wasted."

I look around confused only to realize my vision is blurry and when I go to answer her, my words slur.

Brook gets up from her seat, lifting me up and wrapping one of my arms around her shoulders, "Come on, you."

We seem to be walking to the door and I know I'm correct when I see the guard. "Paul, do you know where this girl's from?"

He shrugs, "The inn probably. She says she knows Rachel."

Brook decides she's going to take me to stay at her house and I don't have it in me to disagree. I believe alcohol is my weakness because my depression hits me like a freight train. The hollow in my chest threatens to swallow me whole and all the memories of Edward and me that I suppressed assault me at once.

My sobs fill Brook's car and I think I'm speaking incoherently about my love. All our important events coming out in word vomit: our first date and kiss, first fight, first time. Then finally the more potent mementos: last fight preceded by our last kiss. By the time I'm done I realize I'm lying in a bed. I don't think to ask who's it is before the agony in my soul buries me into unconsciousness.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. June 24, 2005. 6:00 pm.**

Stepping off the plane is like walking into a new world. The sounds, the smells, even just the taste of the Mediterranean air hits me at once. I grin involuntarily, the happiness coursing through my body and igniting my blood.

I walk outside and climb into the first taxi I see, spitting out my new address in Italian. I lean back in my seat and let out a sigh. Everything is finally where it is supposed to be. I am in the city of my dreams, and I'm going to the university of my dreams. But my chest is empty. This is because of Bella.

All the times I think of her, my heart constricts, but recently it's more painful. The memory of her warm chocolate eyes and cascading hair cause my heartache to be more pronounced.

I close my eyes, trying to shut out the images and I am successfully distracted by the taxi stopping. I get out and look up at the small cottage I recognize from the internet. Two stories and made of stone, my new house is surrounded by trees and plants. It looks like it was taken out of a storybook. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, living and dining room make up my humble abode but that is really all I need.

I turn my attention back to the cab driver, smiling as he hands me my suitcases. "Grazie," I say, giving him his appropriate compensation.

"È stato un piacere," he answers then gets into his cab and drives away. I look up at my house again before walking to the door.

Alice and my mom have definitely outdone themselves. A house fully furnished without them ever having to step into it. Normally, I would be grateful. But without unpacking to do, my mind can occupy itself with thoughts of mia bella.

I shake my head away from her and start unpacking the contents of my suitcase. The last things I unpack are my photos. The living room is filled with family. My graduation picture accompanies the day of my birth, my first picture. On the wall, I place the pictures with siblings as well as some with Jasper and Rosalie. Most importantly, my favorite picture I place on my nightstand in my room.

It's the only picture of Bella I allowed myself to keep. Alice took it on my birthday. On the picture itself you can only see my beautiful girl staring lovingly into someone across from and above her. Tears spring to my eyes when I remember it was me she was looking at.

I check my phone, my poor attempt at distraction. I have the urge to hit my forehead when I realize its midnight in Cape Coral and no one who knows me is awake. With nothing else to do but wallow, I decide to explore my surroundings.

I started my trek toward the right, concluding that I would find fewer houses this way. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Every twenty steps, I came across a house. Half an hour later, one of these houses captures my attention. The screaming from a couple inside is too loud to ignore. I don't try to figure out what they say, but their argument takes me back to my own a couple of months ago:

_"Aren't you going to say anything?"_

_ Bella looks over her shoulder at me but turns away. "About what, hon?"_

_ My frustration rises at her nonchalance. "Italy, Bella."_

_ I watch her shrug and act like it doesn't matter. I can't control the "What?" that escapes me incredulously. When she assumes that I will turn down the offer, my exasperation increases._

_ "Bella, what are you talking about? I am going to Italy."_

_ I glare at the sound of her laugh, her obvious inconsideration. "No, you're not."_

_ I disagree and it takes me two seconds after her denial for me to explode, "I'm not asking for your permission, Bella!" My body is almost twice the size of hers but she doesn't cower._

_ I can see my frustration fueling hers when she starts screaming back at me all the promises I made her a year ago but kept repeating since then. _

_ I sigh because I know how much those dreams meant to us, to her. But that was all before I was accepted by the university of my dreams. I had sent an application by chance, figuring I wouldn't get in, so there was no need to tell Bella. But I got in and this was too good, too real to pass up._

_ "I know I said those things and I still want them," I tell her with conviction. "But this is my dream, Bella! You know I've wanted this since I wanted to be a doctor. It's the opportunity of a lifetime. Why can't you support me?"_

_ "Because I can't support you leaving me!" she screams. A part of my mind takes notice of the hurt I'm causing but I cannot let go of my rage. _

_ "Why are you being such a selfish bitch?! I can't believe it!"_

A push against my chest shakes me out of my memory and the unsteadiness lands me on my ass.

"Ow!" I can feel the damage the cement caused my behind as I get up. I look up to find a man, probably my age, looking at me and holding a box with an apologetic expression.

"Mi dispiace. Stai bene?" His rough voice molds perfectly to the native Italian but there's an underlying accent present. His hair is long, to his shoulders, and curly, what I imagine Jasper would look like if he lets his hair grow. The dark brown on top matches his eyes almost completely. His skin is lighter than those around so my guess is that he is mixed.

"Si, sto bene," I answer. My eyebrow rises when he appraises my looks.

"Parli inglese? **Do you speak English?**" he asks kind of hopeful.

"Yes," I chuckle. He sighs in relief and balances his box on one arm before extending his right hand to me.

"My name is Sebastian," he says and I connect his perfect American accent with the underlying tone I heard before.

"Edward," I respond, shaking his hand. "What's going on, man?"

He walks a few feet to a loading truck I hadn't noticed before, drops the box in and runs a hand through his hair. "Ah man, just broke up with my girlfriend. She kicked me out of the house."

I grimace, not feeling exactly the same as him but knowing how much it sucks. So as a fellow ex-boyfriend, I ask him, "Need any help? Packing or a place?"

"Dude," Sebastian answers. "If you could find me a place I would owe you."

I think about it for a second and tell him, "I have a place a few blocks down. If you want the extra bedroom, it's yours."

In a pure Italian manner, Sebastian envelops me in a hug, thanking me over and over. I laugh and joke with him then offer to help him finish loading.

His ex-girlfriend left while I was daydreaming, so it only takes us about two hours. We drive the few miles to my house and it takes about three hours to unload his belongings.

We spend the time learning about each other considering we're living together. I learn that his father was born in Italy but moved to the United States and met his mom. That explains his skin tone and perfect English. Like any Italian family, Sebastian has a lot of siblings, two brothers and four sisters to be exact. We trade crazy stories about our families back and forth until the unpacking is done.

Even then we go out to eat to learn more. Sebastian is hilarious and he has me in tears of laughter more than once. It's easy to forget my troubles with a friend.

But even his jokes can't keep Bella out of my mind at night. Her eyes seem to penetrate me through her picture. Her expressive eyes bury me under the weight of my memories. The most important moments of my life replay in my head: meeting Bella, our first date, our first kiss, our first time. All the things I treasured turn sour with our breakup. This is why the painful mementos stick to the forefront of my mind. That horrible fight that promised to tear everything apart and did. There are a lot of things I am sure of, but I never thought Bella and I would ever have a last kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! xoxo, Dance**


	11. Chapter Ten: If This Was A Movie

**Happy Update Monday everyone! And a happy early Christmas haha. This is chapter is in December so we're going to be slightly festive around here. Got a few announcements so bear with me: 1. I will be leaving for vacation this wednesday and returning in two weeks, July 4th. Never fear! There will still be updates, just not sure if I'll be able to respond to reviews as I always do. 2. Pleaseee check out my FB group, Dance's Studio. It has a lot of cool pictures for this story that I love taking the time to pick and I would be ecstatic if you guys checked them out.**

**As always, thanks to my beta Julie, and pre-reader Cat. You all save my life :).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**If This Was a Movie**

"_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would_

_If this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. December 24, 2005. ****8:oo pm.**

The Christmas tree in the living room stands out from all the brown. Brown dirt, brown walls, brown house. This single tree brings back all the green and blue from my Cape Coral. Looking around at the filled living room, it surprises me that I was able to make so many new friends, in such a short time.

The first night was a blur and it still confuses me, especially when I woke up the next morning:

_Slowly my mind drifts from unconsciousness and a sudden pounding against my skull makes me groan. I open my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the bright light coming from the window. I look around at the strange room and panic builds up inside me. I get up slowly, holding my head as if that will calm the throbbing. I walk out of the room and through a long hallway trying to find other signs of life._

_ Clangs of pots float through the air and I move toward the sounds. I first encounter a wide living room but as I continue, I walk through a door way into a kitchen. A tall woman is cleaning dishes and my panic comes back full force causing me to retreat directly into the counter alerting her of my presence. _

_ Without turning around she says, "Calm down Bella, I don't bite. Sit down and I'll heat up your breakfast." I sit down slowly at the counter, trying to remember who this woman is and how she knows what to say to calm me. _

_ "Coffee?"_

_ "Um yes, please," I answer._

_ She turns around after filling up a cup of coffee and walks toward me, setting the cup down in front of me. "What would you like?"_

_ "Oh, uh, milk and sugar, please," I watch as she fetches my requests then sits down across from me. I slowly fix my cup to my liking glancing at the woman a few times. _

_ "I'm guessing you don't remember anything from last night?" she asks with a smile._

_ I shake my head, "It's all a bit fuzzy."_

_ She nods in understanding and takes a sip of her own coffee. "Well," she starts. "I'm Brook. I brought you here last night after I realized you were drunk. Paul took Rachel her car back and we have to go to the hotel."_

_ "Yeah. God I have to look for a place."_

_ "Do you want to stay here?" Brook asks._

_ "What? Really?"_

_ Brook nods and smiles, "Sure why not. You seem like a nice girl and you haven't tried to kill me yet. Plus this house is too big for me. What do you say?"_

_ "Yes."_

We have been inseparable ever since. Brook is just as blunt as me and she is absolutely hysterical. That morning in the kitchen I called my father and had him send my stuff to the house. I paid Rachel back for one night even if I didn't sleep in the hotel room. Rachel and Paul together were a riot of insults and loving gestures that reminded me of Rose and Emmett, allowing us to become close friends. Also, because school didn't start for a few months, I would hang out at the bar, which I found out Brook is the owner.

I spent most of the time with Embry who was an incredible listener, and I came to regard him as a really great friend. Through him I met Jacob, the cook, and his wife Leah who helps him out sometimes. They were both also great friends, and in no time I knew most of the people my age from the Yavapai Apache reservation nearby.

All of these people are filling the house right now, waiting for Christmas dinner. The living room is filled with at least ten men, six feet and over, with a couple of women flittering here and there.

"Bella!"

I look up at Jake who is smiling and waving me closer. I laugh and make my way over. "What do you want, orangutan?" I ask.

He grins a giant smile at me and responds, "Well you were looking kind of lonely over there."

"Yeah! We figured you could hang with the big guns," Quil, Jacob's cousin, says before all the boys start flexing their muscles and making grunting sounds. I laugh crazily, holding my stomach and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the kitchen with the sane people in this house." I walk away from their protests as I make my way closer to the great smell of Christmas food.

I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the counter. "Came to join the big girls, Bella?" I look up to see Brook smirking at me and I roll my eyes.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" I wonder.

Rachel walks over and places a kiss on my head, "Maybe cause we want to keep your mind off of other things."

All of my new friends knew why I first moved, and at first it was nice. But now, they treat me like a baby sometimes. On his birthday, on my birthday, on our anniversary and now Christmas. I know they mean well but all they really do is remind me of _him_ more.

I open my mouth to speak my mind when the ringing of the phone buts me off. "I'll get it," I shout as I jog toward our cordless phone.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly.

"Bella?"

"Yes, this is her."

"Bella, it's Alice." I squeal so loudly everyone in the house rushes toward me. I apologize profusely before moving into my room and talking to her.

"I can't believe you called! Merry Christmas!"

Her laughter rings in my ears and she answers, "Of course I did, you're my best friend! Merry Christmas to you too! I hear you have a party over there!"

I grin thinking of the amazing people downstairs, "Yeah, everyone's over. It's great. How was dinner over there?"

"It was great!" she tells me. "But your absence is obvious, Bella."

I sigh and rub my face. I knew this would come up and I don't know what to say. "Alice..."

"Bella, I know. It's hard for you. But just because he isn't in your life doesn't mean the rest of us can't be. Mom really misses you."

"Alice," I start. "I get that, I do. It's just difficult. Being here is like everything was a dream or a movie and he's just going to show up one day and everything will be okay. But then I hear your voice and I know its not true. Its gonna be awhile until I'm okay."

I can hear her sniffles through the phone and I have to work harder to keep my own tears at bay. I take a deep breath and ask the question that's on the tip of my tongue, "I-is he there, Alice?"

"Yeah, B….He's here."

I suck in a harsh breath even though I don't know why. I can't see him, hear him or feel him but just knowing he's there, across the phone line is as painful as pretending he's coming to get me back.

"Alice…Is he—Does he look happy?" I whisper brokenly, not knowing what answer I want to hear.

I hear her sigh sadly and I hold my breath tightly.

"I don't know Bella," Alice starts. "He says he is, but you know Edward, he can fake it like the best of them."

We talk for awhile until Brook comes to get me. I say goodbye to Alice and promise to call her and the rest of our gang more often.

I try not to act somber considering it is Christmas but sometimes it gets away from me and I find myself holding back tears.

Jake and the boys try to distract me and keep me laughing which I appreciate more than they'll ever know. Brook keeps her eye out for a break down that doesn't happen until I'm in my room.

I try to keep my façade up, to keep pretending that everything's okay. But I can't help realizing that if this was a movie, Edward would be here by now.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. December 24, 2005. 11:oo pm.**

Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. Mom's homemade cookies, our giant Christmas tree, Emmett acting like his real mental age of five. It all brings me a sense of happiness and home.

When _she_ would join us, mistletoe was also one of my favorite things. Mom always hangs some on the doorframe at the front door. When Bella would come over, I would hold her hostage only to point out the sprig and get a taste of her sweet lips.

This year, the sight of the sole hanging mistletoe only caused a deep ache in my chest. I arrived a week before Christmas Eve, yet all of the decorations were up and in full effect. I smiled appropriately to my mother and gave hugs all around because I knew they expected me to crumble in front of their eyes.

Now that it's Christmas, I know I'm getting closer to proving them right. There's something about being home, where our romance started, that makes it harder to ignore the pain of our separation.

In Siena, it's easier to forget what made me fall in love with Bella. The way she bites her lip when she's nervous, how her eyes narrow to slits when she's angry, the silkiness of the skin on her stomach. Maybe that was why she left, to forget me.

I can't say I blame her for it, being here now I can feel how overwhelming it is. I almost wish for the sanctuary of my college courses.

I'm coming so close to forgetting her that I actually notice other girls. Like this one classmate in my biotechnology class:

_"Dude, she was freaking bendy!" I laugh out loud, though trying to muffle it as not to annoy the other classmates around Sebastian and me._

_ Shaking my head at him, I say, "You are such a whore, man."_

_ Sebastian smirks at me, "Hey man! I've been single for 3 months, its time to get back on the saddle! Plus this chick had some huge tits!"_

_ I shake my head at him disapprovingly, "God, you're a pig, Seb."_

_ He points a finger at me and I can feel another lecture coming on, "At least I'm moving on! You're still pining for that chick you left back in Florida. What you need is to go out and pick up a chick and get laid…"_

_ I tune him out as notice a girl walking into our class. I can tell she's trying hard not to look nervous but her fingers twitch, making me think she wants to pull on her clothes._

_ She walks slowly into the room which gives me time to appraise her. Her hair is long and blonde, maybe with some red in it. She's tall, possibly 5'10''. Her skin is tan, almost orange but you can only tell if you're looking close enough. I don't like to be crude but this would be a girl Sebastian would say has "huge tits."_

_ His voice snaps me out of my head and I look over at him. "Now that's what I'm talking about! She's just the girl to get you out of your funk. You gonna tap that?"_

_ "No!" I exclaim. He opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off, "Look man, you may be ready to move on but I'm not. As much as it may be hard to believe, I was in love with Be—her for years. It takes longer than 3 months to get over it."_

_ Sebastian nods and raises his hands in surrender and drops the subject._

I didn't know how right I was when I told him that because it's been 6 months since I moved to Italy and Bella is still on my mind.

Groaning, I get up from my old bed which probably isn't helping me sleep either. I look around my room, knowing where all the now missing Bella pictures should be. Shaking my head, I walk out and head downstairs walking slowly so as not to make noise.

I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear Alice's voice inside, "Of course I did, you're my best friend! Merry Christmas to you too! I hear you have a party over there!"

I frown. Who could she possibly be calling? Alice's best friend is…Bella. I freeze, my whole body stuck against the wall. Before I could think on this new development, Alice spoke again, "It was great! But your absence is obvious, Bella."

_It really is_, I want to say out loud but Alice's voice carries to me again, "Bella, I know. It's hard for you. But just because he isn't in your life, doesn't mean the rest of us can't be. Mom really misses you."

Ouch. She's right; I'm not in Bella's life anymore. But I didn't realize she had cut everyone else out of her life because of me. I don't know how my mom doesn't hate me. And Emmett…God, Bella's like his little sister.

The pause is longer this time and I begin to worry. That only intensifies when I hear Alice sniffle into the phone. I'm about to walk in there but then she speaks, "Yeah, B…he's here."

I stop breathing. Bella asks about me? I cover my face in my hands and try with all my might to keep a hold of my emotions.

"I don't know Bella," Alice's voice travels to me. "He says he is but you know Edward, he can fake it like the best of them."

What did she ask? What I am faking? I lean back against the wall and rub my face roughly.

"Edward, you can come in the kitchen now." I jump at the sound of Alice's voice and walk sheepishly into the kitchen to sit beside her on the counter.

"Don't look sorry because I know you really aren't," she tells me. I shrug because she's right but I don't want to make her mad.

Alice looks up at me, "How much did you hear?"

"I'm guessing all of it from your side."

She wrings her hands together and I can see her struggling to find her words. It's such a un-Alice thing to do, I'm actually scared.

"Edward," she begins. "She really misses you. It's hard for her to move on."

"Do you really think it's EASY for me, Alice?"

She shrugs, "You seem fine…"

I run my hand through my hair, "Well, it isn't. I lost the love of my life that day too."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Because," I start. "As much as I loved her, I couldn't give up my dreams for her. If I did, I would've resented her for it, and that would've been worse for us than a break up. Do you understand?"

She nods but her face still looks sad. I take her hands in both of mine and urge her to look into my eyes. "Look, Alice, I love Bella with all of my heart," I say. "But I needed her to support me. I needed her to say that it was okay, that we could make long distance work, and that she wanted me to accomplish my dreams. But she didn't do that Ali. She got defensive and tried to keep me from what I've always wanted besides her. I couldn't let her do that Alice."

"Yeah, you're right," Alice tells me. She gets up and hugs me. Kissing my head, she makes her way out of the kitchen. I hope everything I just told her gives her an idea of my choices.

But it's so hard to know that she's having trouble, that I'm hurting _mia bella_. That is the last thing I want to do.

Why would Alice call her so late at night? Is where she is an earlier time? If yes, where?

I shake my head to clear it because those thoughts aren't going help any of us. I have to live with the fact that she's not a part of my life and I have no right to know anything.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo Dance**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Way I Loved You

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! I am still on vacation and loving it, but as I promised, here's the next chapter. More new people in this one, give them all a chance, they are there for a reason. Next week, there will be another update hopefully and I will have to play catch up to stay ahead on the game. Wish me luck haha. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my beta Julie, and pre-reader Cat! You're amazing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Way I Loved You**

"_But I miss screaming and fighting _

_And kissing in the rain, _

_And its 2am and I'm cursing your name. _

_You're so in love that you act insane."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. March 29, 2006. ****10:30 am**

I hate phones. They ring constantly, with one call after another! Just when I think it's over and I can finally take a break, the damn thing starts ringing again. The phone decides to prove my point by starting to ring that exact moment.

I sigh and answer, "Petersen Designs, how may I help you?" I wait to listen to the request then say, "One moment please."

I dial my supervisor to see if I should pass the caller. Rachel got me this job with her twin sister Rebecca. I work as her secretary every morning from 8 am to noon, six days a week.

Once she answers, I start in immediately, "Hey Becs, there's a representative on line one from the Phoenix newspaper asking for an editorial. Pass her through?"

"Um, sure, Bells, put her through. Thanks." I tell her it's no problem and put through the reporter to Rebecca. I look up when I hear the bell on the door chime but roll my eyes when I see it's only Jake.

He grins widely at my reaction and says, "Hello there, Fuckface."

"What do you want, Asswipe?"

"Ouch," Jake chuckles. "Can't I come visit my friend at her workplace?"

"Um no, not unless you want something," I say.

Jake perches himself at the corner of my desk and shrugs his broad shoulders, "How do you know I'm not here to visit my sis?"

I roll my eyes, "Because you never visit her, Jake."

"Hey!" he protests. "I could be turning over a new leaf."

I sigh and lean back in my chair, "Will you just tell me what you want?"

Jacob grins and says, "I am here on behalf of my lovely wife who says she will drag you anyway if you say no."

Despite my groans of protest, Jake continues to talk, "Wait! Before you complain, you have to know where we're going!"

I take the bait and say, "Where?"

"It's a club down in Phoenix called the Karamba Nightclub. It takes about an hour and a half to drive down but it's super fun. Pleaseee, say you'll come?"

I groan once more, exasperated and begin to complain, "J, I'm soo not in the mood for clubs—"

"Bella, you're never in the mood for anything, let alone clubbing!" Jake interrupts. "I understand that you're not over that Cullen guy, but how the hell are you ever going to get over him if you don't try!"

I want to continue to fight but he is right. I pretend I'm all gung ho about moving on with my life but I never actually try to do it. I still find myself thinking about him all the time and I catch myself dialing his number constantly. I even stare at his pictures at night to fall sleep and as pathetic as that sounds, it's not even the worst thing I've done….

Apparently, Jacob notices he got to me because he continues, "Please Bell, everyone wants you to go. Even Embry will be there…" He ends that last statement with a smirk and I laugh incredulously. Ever since I got here, Jake and Leah have been trying to set us up. It's ridiculous really.

"Fine!" I say. "I'll go. But if I'm letting loose, I'm doing it right so no teasing me, understood?"

Jake throws a fist pump in the air, "Thanks Bell. You have no idea how much this means to me!" He leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek then says, "You just got me a weekend full of sex!"  
"Eww! Get off!" I push him away, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"See you tonight Bella!" Jake throws over his shoulder while running out the door.

I sigh and block out thoughts about tonight to finish my work. The rest of the day passes off without a hitch and then I am driving home. On the way, my phone rings and I answer, "Hello?"

"Hello my love!"

I laugh out loud as I pull into the garage, "Hey Lee. What's up?"

I can hear the grin in her voice when she speaks, "I am so glad you agreed to go out tonight! I've missed you, girl!"

I laugh as I get out of the car and lock the door.

She probably hears the beep of the lock because then Leah says, "Hey, where are you?"

"Just got home from work."

"Do you want me to stop by and help you get ready?" Leah asks.

I think about it for a second while entering the house then say, "No, I'm good. I'll meet you at the bar at eight."

I hang up with Leah and decide to make myself some food before tonight.

**8:00 pm.**

A few hours later, I take a shower, shave and wash my hair. I look through my closet and pick out a dress that Alice got me a while back, but haven't gotten the opportunity to wear. It's a lace inset Bodycon dress, with long lace sleeves. It ends about mid-thigh and I pair it with a pair of red pumps. For my makeup, I give myself dark gray smokey eyes and a bright red lip. I finish it off with silver studs and wavy hair.

After I'm done, I take my car and head out to E bar.

Everyone is already there when I get out of the car. First things I hear are wolf whistles and cat calls from all the guys. I laugh and just to antagonize them, do a little sexy twirl which is followed by more cheering.

As I walk closer, I hear Jake say, "Hey honey, how you doin'? Can I have a piece of you tonight?"

Seconds later, Jacob's head is smacked by his wife and everyone around laughs.

We all manage to pack into three cars and take the hour and a half trip down to Phoenix. Once we reach the club, we all head in. The first thing I do is head to the bar with Embry. I get the attention of the bartender and get myself a "Piece of Ass." I hear Embry get himself a beer and I turn toward the dance floor to see what I should do.

I feel Embry lean over to whisper in my ear, "You wanna dance with me?"

I grin and nod. I let him lead me onto the crowded dance floor. I turn so my back is pressed against his chest and sway my hips. At first it's just fun between Emb and I but then "Skin" by Rihanna blasts through the speakers.

Embry turns me around to face him and slides one of my legs between his. The beat of the music is slow and our bodies follow the rhythm. Bodies rolling against each other, he runs his hands all the way down my back, over my ass and to my thighs.

The temperature around us seems to have risen by a hundred degrees and I throw my head back to get some relief and to push deeper into Embry's hips.

His mouth passes over the stretch of my neck, placing light kisses all over it and sometimes letting his tongue peek out of his lips.

I don't know if it's the music, the temperature, all the sweaty bodies around us or maybe just Embry, but when he comes down to my neck again, something comes over me and I pull his face to mine and kiss him.

As soon as it starts, the kiss is all lips, tongue and teeth, pulling and pushing between our mouths. Quickly, that turns to grabby hands and connecting chests until it's all a mess of male and female limbs.

The time at the club is a blur of dance and alcohol but I remember getting to the hotel and walking into a room with Embry.

The rest of the night is full of discarded clothing, heat and sweat. Tossing and turning in bed over and over. By the time sleep takes over, I'm too exhausted to even comprehend what I just did.

As sleep overtakes me, I have the worst dream. Edward could see and hear everything Emb and I did. And if that alone wasn't bad enough, the look of disgust and disappointment on his face, made me want to sob and puke at the same time.

I'd get up from bed and go to him, to apologize, but he'd keep pushing me away and yelling and calling me a whore by bedding someone other than him. Whether it was a nightmare or not, it felt so real. I tossed and turned in bed all night.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. March 29, 2006. 8: 00 pm.**

Placing the gel in my hands, I run my fingers through my hair, trying to style the reckless mop on top of my head. Everything has to be perfect for tonight.

I hear a distant door slam followed by a shout of "Edward?!"

I answer Sebastian with an "I'm in the bathroom." I hear his footsteps on the stairs and finally see him lean against the door frame from the mirror.

His curly hair is tied back; incredibly sweaty but still managing to be perfectly gelled. He's probably just getting back from soccer practice and a closer glance at him proves me right. His t-shirt is drenched and grass stained and he is holding his dirty pair of cleats by their laces.

"No time for group showers, huh?" I ask, looking at him through the mirror.

Seb smirks and says, "Nah. You know I couldn't wait to get home to you, baby." He ends the statement with a playful wink.

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Fuck off, man!" I turn my eyes back to my hair, still trying to style it in someway.

"Why you jacking my gel, man?"

I grin, "You weren't home."

He chuckles and moves toward his bedroom. I hear the thud of his bag hitting the floor and the creak of the mattress when he sits.

"Seb, how does this look?" I ask, walking over to his doorway.

He turns toward me after taking his shirt off and tilts his head to the side. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Tanya out on a date tonight." I smooth down my button down and fix my sleeves.

"Well," Sib says. "It's not bad."

"But?"

"But it looks like you're trying too hard." I sigh and go back to the bathroom, washing the gel out.

"I don't know why you didn't just nail the chick, save yourself the trouble," Sebastian yells out from his room. I roll my eyes but choose not to answer. I mess up my hair in the mirror, trying to get it back to its regular look.

"Dude, why are you trying so hard for?"

I sigh and turn to him where he stands in the doorway. "Maybe because I like her?" I say sarcastically while walking past him to my room.

I walk to my nightstand and grab my keys and wallet.

"Whatever, man," Sebastian says. "At least you're finally over that other chick."

I say nothing because that's a lie. I'm trying to get over her, but I haven't succeeded. That is what going on this date is supposed to do.

"Bye Seb. Don't burn the house down. I'll be back late," I tell him while leaving the house. I get in my car and drive to Tanya's house.

She is the girl Sebastian and I noticed at our biotechnology class. She and I have been talking for the past three months and I find myself really enjoying her company.

When I'm with T, Bella is in the back of my mind. Definitely not gone, but not completely present either. It's in no way a victory but it is a step in the right direction.

I park outside her house, get out with the flowers I got her in hand and walk to her door and knock.

Tanya opens the door with a wide smile and hugs me, while thanking me for the flowers. I wait for her outside, then I open the door for her and we make our way to the restaurant.

I chose a restaurant called Taverna di San Giuseppe which is near the University of Siena, where Tanya and I go.

We get seated and look over the menu, "What do you think?"

She looks closer at the entrees then says, "I don't know. I'm craving some pasta right now."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm gonna get some lasagna."

We order some wine and our food. I smile at her nervously which in return she giggles.

"So," I ask. "How did your visit with your sister go?"

Tanya sighs, "It was going okay, until her boyfriend decided to cheat on her. It didn't end well."

I don't know what to say but I still apologize for him, he is part of my gender after all. At that moment, our food arrives and we are quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Is it good?" she asks me while twisting her spaghetti tighter around her fork.

I shrug and say, "It's tasty and I hate to say this but my mom's is way better."

Tanya laughs loudly and I grin widely at the sound. It sounds like a trickle of bells. Tanya's is completely different from….

I shake my head then she says, "Have you talked to your mom this week?"

I smile, "Yes, I did. Yesterday, we talked for an hour then Seb stole the phone from me. I swear she misses him more than me!"

T laughs out at my comment and the rest of the dinner is pleasant. We joke around and continue to get to know each other.

I tell her about Alice, Emmett, Jazz and Rose. We also talk about her two siblings, Irina and Kate, as well as her cousins, Stefan and Vladimir.

After I pay for dinner, I drive an hour north from where we are and take her to the park Riserva Naturale di Castelvecchio. I park the car near the trail then help her out of the car.

We walk hand in hand for a few minutes in silence. The trees are swaying in the breeze around us and everything is peaceful around us. Tanya breaks the silence and whispers, "I'm really glad you asked me out Edward."

I smile down at her, "Me too."

She squeezes my fingers gently then says, "I honestly thought we would get stuck in the friend zone forever."

I tug on her hand and pull her into my body, wrapping my arm around her shoulders lightly. I kiss her head and say, "I wouldn't have let that happen, I wouldn't have passed you up."

Tanya snuggles closer to my chest and we walk a little more in comfortable silence. I fiddle with the ends of her strawberry blonde hair, loving how silky it feels between my fingers.

The way her body feels against mine is 100% different from Bella's. She's taller with a bigger chest and it is definitely a change.

We slowly come to a stop and I bring her closer to my body, both of my arms wrapping around her. Tanya buries her face into my chest and I kiss her head, my lips lingering for a moment.

She rubs her hands up and down my back and I sigh at the comfort of the moment. I haven't felt this way around anyone since my break up with Bella, not even my family.

I can feel that Tanya will be an important person in my life.

We make our way back to the car and don't try to fill the silence with small talk. We hold hands between the seats and it feels great when she runs her thumb across my hand.

Once we get to her house, the urge to kiss her is overwhelming. We walk holding hands to her porch and I snake my arms quickly around her waist.

Tanya smiles up at me and wraps her hands around my neck. I pull her body closer to mine and lower my head. She lifts her head up to meet me halfway and molds her lips to mine.

The kiss is soft and innocent. Our lips move tentatively, but never the less it manages to send shivers down my spine.

We pull back slowly and I wish her a good night. I wait until she's safely inside before I get in my car and proceed home.

While driving through the dark streets, I realize what I might have with Tanya will be comfortable. Not the all consuming passion and love that I had with Bella, but a relationship where it's safe, where I won't get hurt. I can't help but think that it's exactly what I need.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo, Dance**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Cold As You

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! I am still on vacation and loving it. This last week has been pretty crazy, especially this weekend. Had some trouble with my email and documents so I was scrambling to make all the necessary updates before today. Luckily, I got it all done! Couldn't have done it without my life savers, Julie and Cat. Best beta and pre-reader in all of the land. Don't forget to check out my facebook page and group, as well as my twitter! :)**

**According to Cat, you might get teary eyed, so you've been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Cold as You**

"_You never did give a damn thing honey, _

_But I cried, cried for you._

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody_

_If I died, died for you."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. September 16, 2006. ****11:00 am.**

Nineteen. That's how old I am today. It doesn't seem like much of a difference from eighteen. But then again, it's only been two hours since I woke up to Brook jumping on my bed.

You'd think it'd be different, but the only difference is a whole new amount of stress and depression, starting with Embry. The morning after we had sex was incredibly awkward:

_As soon as I open my eyes, I have to shut them again. The light is too bright and the pounding in my head is exhausting. This morning is feeling way too familiar as I slowly sit up in bed. That's when I notice I'm naked. I freeze completely, trying to remember what I did last night._

_ All of a sudden, it all comes back to me and I snap my head to the left to see Embry lying on his stomach next to me. At this point, I don't know what to do. Should I wake him up or should I leave as fast as possible?_

_ I decide to take a shower at the hotel room. I take my time hoping that Embry will still be asleep so I can make an easy escape. _

_ I step out of the shower and into the room, stopping when I see Embry sitting up against the headboard. I shuffle awkwardly on my feet and say, "Hi."_

_ He smiles at me and waves saying, "Hey you."_

_ I tighten my towel around my body and shuffle on my feet again. Embry chuckles, shakes his head and pats the bed._

_ I walk slowly toward the bed and sit beside him. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his side, "There is no need to be awkward, okay? We're friends, we hooked up, and that's it. Don't stress, Bella."_

_ I breathe a sigh of relief at his words. I like Embry, I do, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I would have never done that with a stranger because I am still in love with my ex-boyfriend. As amazing as Embry is, he is not for me._

_ "Thank god!" I laugh while hugging him._

That was definitely not my proudest moment. But the embarrassment I felt that morning was nothing compared to the pain I felt on what would have been our anniversary a week ago.

I woke up in pain, my head full of memories of Edward. I stayed in bed all day because I was so depressed. Brook didn't have any other choice but to bring me food to bed and even then, I didn't eat much.

The worst part was not getting a call from him. I guess I really don't mean anything to him anymore. That thought and the agony it brought knocked me out for the rest of that day.

Now I had to endure my birthday away from my best friends consciously for the first time. Last year, I was too busy trying to keep up in school to have a party, let alone feel lonely. It's not like I don't love my new friends, but I feel the absence of the gang more on my birthday.

**6:00 pm.**

Reluctantly, I rise out of bed and head into the shower. I turn the water to intense heat, relishing in the burning sensation. I can feel my muscles relaxing as I get accustomed to the hot water. I shower quickly, get out and change to go out with Brook. I put on my favorite pair of ripped jeans and a tight v-neck black sweater with my leather boots. I curl my hair and do smoky eyes for my makeup. I hope looking good will lift up my spirit so I can have a good time tonight.

I walk out to the living room just in time to see Brook put the finishing touches on her hair. No matter how much I try when I get ready, Brook still beats me in that department. Today is definitely one of her knock-out days. She's wearing a strapless black dress with gold sparkly shoes and gold accessories. Her hair is curly like mine and she has gold eye shadow highlighting her eyes.

"Bitch, you tryin' to upstage me on my birthday?" I smirk, watching her turn toward me and grin.

"Oh honey," Brook says. "Like it takes that much effort." If she meant it, I would've been hurt but the wink she threw me after she spoke tells me she was kidding.

We make our way to the E bar where we are supposed to meet up with everyone but when we get there, it looks empty.

"Are you sure you told them six? This place looks deserted. Paul's not even outside."

Brook shrugs, "Let's just go inside."

I walk with her and open the door. As soon as I walk in, a chorus of voices yell, "Surprise!" The lights flip on revealing my friends standing in clumps surrounded by streamers and balloons.

I let out an incredulous laugh when I look around the room and notice Paul wearing a party hat with his arm around Rachel. Jake and Leah are hugging each other while standing next to a huge pile of presents while Embry stands behind the bar smirking.

"You didn't really think we'd forget about you, did you?" Brook says from behind me.

I grin widely, "You guys are the greatest!" I spend awhile going around greeting everyone and thanking them for coming.

The next few minutes I spend mingling and drinking with my friends. All of a sudden, Paul comes over to me and says, "Follow me, birthday girl. We have a surprise for you!"

He pulls me over to a chair in the middle of the room, making me sit down. I watch Embry bring down an overhead screen in front of me and I get even more confused.

"In about three seconds Bella, you will owe me and love me forever," Brook says. "Ready?"

I giggle, "I guess."

"3…..2….1!"

An image pops up on the screen and a chorus of "Happy Birthday Bella!" can be heard all around. "Oh!" I gasp and cover my mouth when I see the screen. Tears spring to my eyes as all of the Cullens, except one, wave at me from the overhead.

Alice giggles then says, "You didn't think we'd miss your birthday, did you?"

I laugh and shake my head, "How…?"

"Well," Rose starts. "Those are some awesome friends you got there, B. Especially that Brook. She set it all up."

I turn toward her and she grins, "Owe me and love me, honey."

I laugh and turn back to the screen.

"We miss you, Bella boo!" Emmett booms.

"I miss you guys too."

"Bella, honey," Esme starts. "You really need to call more, dear."

"Oh yes, we want to hear all about college," Carlisle adds.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't want to call and have…." I trail off.

"Edward answer the phone," Jasper finishes. "No chance of that Bella. He rarely visits."

"Oh," I say. I can't help but be sad about that. Edward escaped, just like me and it's costing the Cullen's a son and brother.

"Now, now Bella. Don't do that," I look up to Alice and listen to her finish. "Don't blame yourself for his neglect of us."

"Anyway," Emmett says. "Tapped any of those hunks we can see in the background?" He waggles his eyebrows up and down at the end. My entire face flames as everyone around me laughs. To my mortification, Embry raises his hand and waves.

"Ooo," Rose smirks. "Way to go girl. I'd tap that too."

"Hey!" Emm protests which brings about a whole new round of laughter.

Alice rolls her eyes and says, "Bella, stand up and let me see your outfit."

"Yes, Fashion Nazi," I sigh, standing and turning slowly for her inspection. Just to annoy her, I strike a crazy pose at the end, which makes everyone laugh.

"It seems you have picked up a thing or two from me, finally," Ali smiles.

I roll my eyes and start to sit down when I hear a doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be Edward," says Esme as she gets up and disappears from view. I stay frozen mid-air, my breath caught in my throat.

"Now Bella…" Rose starts but she's interrupted.

Edward's voice can be heard when he says, "Why is everyone sitting there like that?"

I plop down in my seat as his velvet voice washes over me. I can tell Alice is pleading with me to stay but I'm already hyperventilating.

"I-I have to go. I'll make sure to call more often," I say.

I can hear Edward ask, "Is that Bella? Where is she?"

"Brook, turn it off."

She stutters, "B-but Be—"

"Turn it off, Turn it OFF!"

The Cullens disappear in the blink of an eye and I sob into my hands. Brook envelops me in her arms quickly which only makes it worse. He never really gave a damn anyway.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. September 17, 2006. 6:30 am.**

The low buzz of the jet engine wakes me up from my attempt at a nap. I check my watch and notice it's only been five minutes since I closed my eyes. I look to my left and see Tanya sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I relax carefully in my chair, trying not to jostle her. We are now on our way to Cape Coral so she can meet my family. Tanya thinks that after 7 months of dating, it's time, considering Sebastian and I hang out with her family all day at school.

I told my parents that I was coming down for a visit but I didn't tell them Tanya was coming. I don't know how they'll react to having her there. Knowing how much they adore Bella makes me nervous on how they'll receive Tanya.

**Cape Coral, Florida. September 16, 2006. 9:00 pm.**

Most of the time, Tanya and I spend sleeping on the flight because the jetlag from flying from east to west is atrocious. Once we land, we slowly get off and collect our luggage. I pull Tanya with me and get in a cab, making sure the driver gets the right address.

When we arrive, I turn to get out of the cab but Tanya stops me with a hand on my arm. "What if they don't like me?" She asks.

I brush some hair behind her ear and hold her cheek in my hand, "They'll love you because I do. Okay?"

She nods and we get out. I pay the driver after he helps with our luggage. I walk around with my suitcase and hold her hand. Tanya smiles hesitantly at me and I squeeze her hand as we walk toward the door. The fact that it hasn't opened yet has me worried. Usually when I'm visiting, my mom opens the door as soon as she hears the cab come in the driveway.

I ring the doorbell and rub Tanya's hand with my thumb while we wait. No more than a minute later, the door opens revealing my mother with her blinding smile, "Edward honey, it's so good to-Oh, and who is this young lady?"

I feel Tanya crush my hand at my mom's statement in anger. I know I'll get ripped a new asshole for this. "Mom, this is Tanya, my girlfriend. T, this is my mom, Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," She doesn't attempt to take her hand now knowing she wasn't expected.

Mom's eyes widen in surprise, mostly because she didn't know I have a girlfriend, let alone one serious enough to meet the family. Ever the hostess, she stays polite, "Well, aren't you lovely? Come on inside, everyone is the living room."

I walk purposely inside, pulling Tanya behind me toward the living room. As we walk in, I see everyone piled onto the couch watching a lap top screen in front of them intently.

"Why is everyone sitting there like that?" I ask and Emmett glares at me from his seat. I can see Alice pleading with whoever is on the other side. "Please, just a few more minutes," She says.

A once familiar voice floats through the lap top speakers and into the room, "I-I have to go. I'll make sure to call more often."

My mouth speaks before I can stop it, "Is that Bella? Where is she?"

Her beautiful voice is heard again, "Brook, turn it off." An unknown voice, probably Brook, weakly protesting brings forth a loud rebuttal, "Turn it off, Turn it OFF!" Bella, pleading, screaming, to get away from me….

Alice sighs and slowly lowers the lap top down. Simultaneously, the entire family, except my mom, turns to glare at me. Emmett takes it a step further by clenching his fists and standing from his seat. His hatred and height make me cower but Rosalie beats him to the punch.

"You just had to come back today, didn't you Edward?" She snarls. "The prodigal son had to return today of all days."

The question of what today is lays at the tip of my tongue but I know. Bella's birthday. I have never forgotten a detail about her, though I've suppressed them almost to the point of extinction. Almost.

"And to make matters worse, you brought this whore with you," Rose finishes.

"Hey!" Tanya barks and I can't help but be proud of her. One of the things that attracted me to Tanya, and one she shares with Bella, is her will to stand up for herself, even when the adversary has more power. I will never admit they have similarities, though.

"Now I didn't come here to be insulted," T continues, her slight Italian accent more pronounced in anger. "I was under the impression that I was a welcomed house guest and that you knew of me. And I also do not know who this Bella is but I can see that we've stepped on some toes, so I apologize. It seems we've all been kept in the dark about some things." At this her hand tightens on my hand and I cringe. Her eyes flash again in anger, "But I will not be called hideous names by strangers."

Rose opens her mouth to respond but Mom interrupts, "Everyone calm down. Edward, I'm sure you and your…girlfriend need to talk so head to your room. Everyone else, to the kitchen. Now."

I take Tanya upstairs to my room, carrying all of our suitcases as a sign of remorse. As soon as the door closes, Tanya yells, "What the hell was that, Edward?!"

I sigh and sit on my bed, my face in my hands and elbows on my knees. I apologize profusely and then I begin to tell my girlfriend about my high school sweetheart, Bella. The beginning: innocence, butterflies in the stomach and kissing in the rain. The middle: lust and exploration, the love, pure and strong. The end: tears, cold-shoulders and hearts being ripped to shreds. I finally admit to Tanya that all I can give her are the tattered pieces of my heart Bella left behind.

After my story, I leave Tanya in my room to absorb everything in peace. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I take a deep breath before entering, knowing the tsunami of hate about to come my way. All eyes are on me when I walk in.

It is silent for a few minutes when Alice speaks, "Why, Edward?"

I laugh bitterly, "Why what, Ali?"

Dad says, "Why didn't you tell us about Tanya, son?"

"Why? Because I ran away from here as soon as I could to forget about Bella. Because even that attempt doesn't stop me from keeping a picture of her on my nightstand. Because I latched onto the first girl I noticed like a lifesaver. Because it is so easy to pretend I'm whole when Tanya is near." Another bitter laugh. "This," I move my hand to display all of them. "This is why, Dad. This reaction is why I didn't say anything."

Mom reaches out to touch my arm, "We didn't know…."

I shake my head, "Of course not. Why would you? I'm the bad guy, right? I dumped Bella. I broke her heart. I sent her running to wherever she is. Even today, I ruined Bella's birthday. Who cares about my feelings?"

Jasper, saying something to me for the first time today, shakes his head, "Don't say that, Edward."

"Don't say what, Jazz? Huh?" I raise my eyebrow. "The truth? Okay, but the fact of the matter is I love Tanya. No, it's not the all-consuming, passionate love that I share…shared with Bella, so overwhelming I wanted to drown myself in it. But it is strong. So, I am asking you as your son and brother, to respect my feelings and her. My relationship with Bella is over. It has been for a long time now. We must all try to remember that, especially me. I don't care if you talk to her, not that you need my permission, just keep it away from me."

I sigh and rub my face wearily, "I love you all. Goodnight."

With that I make my way out and to my room. I walk in quietly and notice Tanya asleep on my bed. I strip down to my boxers and slip in carefully so I won't wake her.

I don't know how long I lay there, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, thinking of how my life could've, should've turned out, if I had never sent that application.

Bella and I would be in the University of Tampa, more in love than ever. We'd spend days together, alone or with our friends, sharing our happiness. Sneaking into each other's dorm rooms at night to talk and cuddle together or make love.

I think about all the _what if's_ and _could've beens_. I visualize all my hopes and dreams for that future vividly. I savor all of them slowly, only to lock them away forever in the back of my mind.

Anything having to do with Bella is suppressed to extinction, never to be thought of again for the rest of my life. As sleep slowly overtakes my body and mind, I can't help but think: I have never been anywhere as cold as myself tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo Dance**

**P.S. Songs are very important, especially to understand the last line!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Tied Together

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! I really hope you guys enjoy this update. Just a few things I want to clear up first. THIS STORY IS HEA. Period. Because of all the angst, some people have been worried about the end. No need to fret, our lovely heroine and hero will be together, it's just a tough road to get there. Also, please remember that there is always a time skip. I don't want you guys to think that they have the worst luck or the most horrible lives. You're only seeing glimpses of them in important, life altering moments of their lives.**

**Big thanks to Julie and Cat. You're the best team in the world.**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeee check out my FB, FB group and Twitter. I would love to talk and interact with you all there :).**

* * *

**Chapter**** 13**

**Tied Together With A Smile**

_¨That you cry but you don't tell anyone,_

_That you might not be the golden one._

_But you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone.¨_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona.**** July**** 8, 2007. 12:00 pm.**

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

I shake my head to get rid of my daydreams, "What?"

Brook rolls her eyes and turns back to the stove. "I said, have you given any thoughts to surprising Alice at her birthday?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. Today is Alice's and Edward's 21st birthday. In true Ali fashion, she's having a giant party at a night club and dragging Edward along for the ride. She has spent the last two weeks begging and pleading, trying to convince me to fly down and celebrate with her. I love her but…I don't know.

I haven't seen Edward in three years. Despite that, my love for him has never weakened or faltered in its intensity. The thought of facing him, knowing what I know of his life without me, is unbearable. Even if I didn't find out by normal channels.

"Bella, what is there to think about? Alice has been there for you more than anyone. She even flew down for your birthday last year!"

She's right. Even though I had told everyone I didn't want to do anything because of my classes, Alice still flew from New York for a weekend. We drove down to Phoenix and spent our days at a spa, relaxing and catching up. I just don't know if I can do the same.

"I know," I sigh. "I really would like to go, but Leah set me up on that date, remember?"

It was weak but it would have to do.

Brook rolls her eyes and sits down in front of me, setting down our plates. I push my food around and look anywhere but at Brook.

"Bella, I think it's time I told you my story," she says. I look at her confused. I thought we knew everything about each other.

"When I was your age…"

"Brook, you're 22," I interrupt.

"Yes," she sighs. "Will you let me finish?"

I nod and settle down.

"Like I was saying, when I was your age, I lost the love of my life." I gasp and begin to speak, but she stops me with her hand. "No need to apologize. I'm dealing well. Anyway, his name was Orlando. We met the summer of our junior year of high school. You could say it was love at first sight. He was beautiful, dark skin and gorgeous blue eyes. His dad was from Cuba and his mother was the American girl who fell for him on a summer night. The irony was not lost to me." At that, her smile turns wistful and her eyes seem to be off in the distance.

"Lando, what his loved ones called him, was everything I thought I'd wanted and all the things I'd never thought to ask for. He was kind and compassionate but firm. He never let me get away with my shit." She laughs then, amused by her memories.

Brook looks up at me and grins, "I was head over heels. I would do anything for him. Once junior year started, I remember getting there late on the first day. When I got there, Lando was surrounded by almost every girl in school. I was hurt at first. I obviously didn't mean that much to him if his attention was already on someone else. But then, and I don't know why, I never asked, he looks up and catches my eye.

"The most blinding and stunning smile spreads across his face, and I can't help returning it. He turns away from everyone and moves toward me though I'm across the parking lot. At first, he's walking, then jogging, then full on running to me. I remember how all the air in my lungs left me as he picked me up and into his arms. The laughter spilled out of me unconsciously as we twirled around in circles. Him displaying our love in front of all the student body was the greatest moment of my teenage life. Small town, ya know?" She smiles at me and I giggle back because that had been Edward and I on our first day of dating.

Brook's eyes suddenly grow misty and I know her tale doesn't have a happy ending. "We spent four blissful years together. We were young but ambitious. We were going to get married, have kids, the whole nine yards…

"I remember the day like it was yesterday. January 30th, 2005. We had been a few weeks into school after winter break. Orlando had a late night study session and was going to be home late. But I had had a bad day at school, some girls had sparked my temper with their pettiness and I wanted him home so he could comfort me. I'd called and begged him to come early. He promised he'd hurry and come to me. We told each other "I love you" and hung up. That was the last conversation I had with him."

I reach over and grasp her hand tightly. Her eyes are tearing up but she keeps going, "A drunk driver hit him from behind and pushed his car into a light pole. He died on impact."

I shudder out a breath as tears spring to my eyes. It's hard not to be affected when I can see Brook, the strongest woman I know, crumple in front of me.

She sighs shakily, "His parents left him everything when they died. Unknown to me, he changed his will to give me everything. First thing I did was quit college, move here and open up his dad's bar again. This was his childhood home."

Brook squeezes my hand and says, "Now you know that I've been in your place. Obviously, it's not the same but the guilt is there for both of us. But you have something I will never get, Bella. You have a second chance! Maybe not for a relationship, but for forgiveness. You may never get this chance again. Don't waste it. I know I wouldn't."

With that, she left me alone with my thoughts. I know I owe Alice everything. I would not have survived the break-up without her. Even with all of that, I cannot bring myself to go back to Cape Coral.

Having to see Edward, knowing he has moved on, would be the greatest torture I'd ever put myself through. I know it's selfish, and I am doing it anyway. I will not push my heart over the brink in its fragile state, not even for Alice.

At five, I start getting ready for the date Leah set me up with. My outfit is simple, since I'm not really trying to impress this Eric guy. I choose a pair of dark skinny jeans and a sleeveless frilly top. I top it off with silver heels and chunky jewelry.

I'm really not looking forward to this blind date and it shows. I meet Eric at the front of the restaurant and I'm definitely not impressed.

The entire night is very bland and when Eric asks for my number, I politely decline. I make my way home sad and discouraged. I'm also angry at myself for being such a lousy friend.

When I walk into my room and drop my purse onto the bed, I take out my phone and call Alice. Unfortunately, I get her voicemail. "Hey Ali. Happy birthday, love.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I'm sure the party is great. Nothing you do could ever be anything less. I hope my present got there on time. Let me know if you liked them.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. Call me back."

I pause for a moment, debating whether to what I want to say. I say, "Tell Edward I said, Happy Birthday. Bye."

I hang up the phone and lie back on my bed. I have half a mind to call Embry and unload on him but I'm sure he's tired of my whining by now.

It sucks knowing that I'm disappointing my best friend just because I'm being selfish. Being selfish is what put me here in the first place, so I should've learned by now.

It seems like everyone in my life will be tainted by my selfishness. Edward, now Alice and most likely it will spread to my friends here in Camp Verde. I should leave so I won't affect everyone, but I doubt Brook would let me get away with that. She's the type to face her problems head on and she would never let me run away from mine.

Maybe if I'd been able to catch Edward before he left for Italy, I would be different now. I might be able to look in the mirror and be proud of who I see. At least that girl would've given her all to have her happily-ever-after. But I didn't catch him, and I'm still as sad and bitter as I was the day he left me. I haven't made a single effort to try and move on, spending most of my nights crying to sleep and yearning for Edward. I'm just a sad and selfish package, tied together with a smile that's coming undone.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. July 8, 2007. 8:00 pm.**

Twenty-one years old today. My life has definitely been filled with ups and downs to this day, but I can honestly say I love it right now. I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves and supports me. A best friend, Sebastian, who I can be a hooligan with and an awesome life in Italy.

So, why am I celebrating my birthday in a club in Cape Coral? I don't know. Oh yeah! It's all Alice's fault.

I love my sister, really I do. But someone should've taught her the word "no" when she was younger. She called me three weeks ago and would not stop until I agreed to this stupid party she wanted.

_I run down my stairs as the phone rings for the third time. I slide across our floor in the nick of time and pick it up before it rings a fourth time. "Hello?" I answer breathlessly._

"_Hey big brother!" I hear Alice's voice through the phone and sigh. The only reason my twin would make the long distance call on a Sunday afternoon is because she wants something._

"_What do you want, Alice?"_

"_Excuse me," she says. "But what kind of greeting is that?!"_

_I roll my eyes and say, "The kind you receive from your twin brother who knows you don't call at this time unless you want something."_

"_Hey! I resent that!"_

"_Yeah, yeah" I tell her. "Spit it out, Alice. I got a hot, naked girlfriend waiting for me in the shower."_

_I can practically see her disgusted face by the noise she makes. "Gross, Edward. I did not need to know that!"_

"_Come on, Alice"_

"_Well, our birthday is coming up and I was hoping you would fly out and help with this awesome party idea I have!"_

"_No."_

"_Edward!" Alice whines, like always. "We're turning twenty-one, we should have a party!"_

"_You're right. And I am, here with my friends and girlfriend," I tell her._

"_What! That's not fair!" she exclaims. Anyone else hear her stomp her foot? Because I did._

"_Why is it not fair?"_

"_Because they see you every day and we haven't seen you since September!"_

"_Yeah, because that visit went so well," I hear her huff through the phone and I roll my eyes. "Look Alice, have your party but I'm not going."_

"_Please Edward! It won't be the same without you!"_

"_Alice, n—"_

"_Edward! What's taking so long?!" I look up to see Tanya naked and wet standing at the top of the stairs. I can almost get lost in her body but Alice is still pleading in my ear. Tanya curls her finger at me, beckoning me to her. I turn back to Alice and cut her off, "Fine, Alice. I'll be there." I hang up the phone, throw it on the couch and run upstairs to my sexy vixen._

So here I am, at a party with my girlfriend, full of people I don't know and high school friends who I don't speak to anymore. I'm literally standing at the bar of Alice's favorite club, watching everyone around me have fun. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn toward Emmett.

"Hey, have you seen Alice?" I shake my head at him then he says, "We need her to cut the cake."

"I'll look by the offices and you check by the DJ and dance floor, deal Em?" He nods and walks off as I turn toward the hallway. I check all the offices on the side and when I don't find her, I decide to check the manager's office at the end of the hall.

As I get closer, I see light coming from the crack in the door and I hear Alice's flittering through. "It's not fair, Jazz," she sighs. "All I wanted for my birthday was to see my best friend, and she didn't even come."

"You know why, honey," he responds.

"Of course I do! It's because of Edward! It's always Edward's fault!"

I clench my hands into fists when I hear this. I don't understand why I keep getting blamed for someone else's actions. I kick the door open and watch as they both stand up and gasp. "Are you kidding me?!" I yell.

"Edward—"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alice?!"

Jasper tries to reach out a hand to me and says, "Calm down, Edward."

"I will not calm down!" I scream. "I am sick and tired of getting blamed for things I have nothing to do with! This whole family prefers Bella over me!"

Alice shakes her head, "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" I ask. "Who was treated like shit for days after the break up? Me! Who was yelled at for messing up the birthday Skype call? Me! I am so done with all of you!"

I stalk out of the room and down the hallway, listening to them run after me the whole time. I take a detour to the bar to get Tanya and our stuff. "Let's go," I tell her roughly.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving!" Alice and Jasper are still following us and I can hear my Mom ask what's going on. Soon my whole family is following us outside.

"Edward! Please wait!" Alice begs.

I ignore her and keep walking down the street to my car. I'm sure Tanya will let me have it for dragging her like this, but right now I don't care. "Damn it, Edward, stop!" Alice yells.

I turn around and glare at her, "Stop for what Alice?! So you can give me an excuse as to why you blame me for Bella not being here?!"

"We don't blame you…" My mom whispers.

"You may not but Alice does. I heard her!"

"All I wanted was both of you here for my birthday," Alice says.

"Well that isn't my problem," I respond. "What did you think was going to happen? We'd see each other and suddenly want to get back together?"

The silence that follows is answer enough. I can't believe she would even try something like this. I stare right into her eyes and say, "Listen good because I am only going to say this once. I am in a serious, committed relationship and I am happy. Whatever little scenario you have in your little head about Bella and me, get it out. It's never going to happen. Ever."

"But Edward…" Alice whispers. "She still loves you."

I throw my arms up in the air in frustration and scream, "I DON'T CARE!"

She looks taken back and frowns. The rest of them seem to look just as crestfallen. I swear they rather have her than me.

"I haven't seen her in three years," I share. "Three motherfucking years!

"All of this comes down to you all preferring Bella over me. You want her in your lives so badly, you're pushing me away from the only thing that makes me happy right now, which is Tanya! I don't even want to see you all anymore.

"I don't feel like a part of this family anymore. I don't think you guys care about my feelings. You expect me to change my life to fit what you think it needs to be." I sigh and run my hands through my hair. As much as saying this hurts, it has to happen.

"I can't be around you anymore," I whisper. All of them gasp while my mom takes it a step further and begins to cry. I feel like shit for doing this to them, but I need space from their insistent pushing. I hug them all softly and leave Alice for last. I hug her tightly and whisper in her ear, "Please stop pushing. I love you so much, but this is my life. Mine. Let me be happy. I love you sis."

I turn around and get into the passenger seat and hand Tanya the keys. As she starts the car, I lean back in my seat and cry.

That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but to live my life the way I want to I had to draw the line. I just hope I can regain my relationship with my family and get it back to where it used to be.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo Dance**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Place In This World

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! :). Hope you're having a great day. READ THIS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

**I'm going to start right of the bat saying most of you won't like this chapter. At. All. Pleaseeee remember this is HEA. It may look bleak, but I would not lie to you guys. Lots of thanks to my loves, Julie and Cat. You're the bomb.  
**

**This is what has happened so far:**

**Edward and Bella met in high school and fell deeply in love. For over three years, they were inseparable, and had plans to go to college together, get married, the whole deal. Then Edward got a scholarship offer to a prestigious school in Italy. Bella was too attached to let go, and Edward left, because she couldn't support his dreams. Bella takes off to Arizona where she's working at Petersen Designs and studying. Edward has starting trying to move on by dating Tanya in Italy, many months after leaving Cape Coral. While each of them are trying to live without the other to varying degrees of failure, the Cullen family is sure Edward belongs with Bella and has periodically tried to set up meeting between the two at family functions. Edward has finally had enough and told his family good bye.  
**

**Don't forget! Just keep repeating the mantra: She believes in HEA. She believes in HEA.**

**Now let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

**Translations:**

Svegliati amore mio** - Wake up, my love**

No, non voglio -** No, I don't want to**

tesoro - ******treasure**

Ciao, siete la coppia Cullen? -******Hello, are you the Cullen couple?**

Possiamo parlare in inglese? -**********Can we speak in English?**

**************Thanks to Marina for the translations :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Place In This World**

"_I'm alone, on my own,_

_And it's all I know._

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,_

_Oh, but life goes on."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. February 14, 2008. 11:00 am.**

I've always hated Valentine's Day. Ever since elementary school when you had to give everyone a card, even if you didn't like them. It only got worse after that. Middle school was awful. You only had to give cards to your friends but you could get a card from someone whom you didn't send one to. That happened to me once and it was awkward as hell.

The only reason high school was any better was because Edward is a big romantic. I would've been fine with doing nothing, but he always had a date planned. It was always something fun and inventive where we could spend time together.

This year will be tough for me, more than others. Usually I don't dwell on the day because I have work, no matter what day it falls on, but Paul asked Brook for the bar tonight so he can propose to Rachel. I'm really happy for him because it's about time, but now I have nothing better to do than mope about my non-existent love life.

I'm about to indulge in my favorite past time when Brook walks into my room. "Knock, knock," she says while smiling by my doorway.

I roll my eyes at her. "I don't know why you knock after you're already in the room."

She shrugs and throws herself on my bed. "Whatever, you love me."

"What do you want?" I ask while spinning around in my desk chair. What she says next stops me in my tracks.

"We're going out tonight!"

I turn to her incredulously. She never goes out on Valentine's Day. Every year, Brook goes to lunch at Orlando's favorite restaurant and then visits his grave. For the rest of the day, she stays in the house watching home videos of him.

I'm sure the surprise is clear in my voice when I say, "Brook, honey, are you okay?" She rolls her eyes and nods. "Because you don't go out on Valentine's."

"Well, we are going out this year. So get your ass up and dressed." Brook punctuates her statement by getting up and stomping out my door.

I sit there in a daze for a few moments, not knowing what to do. It's weird for her to be so gung-ho about going out, especially Valentine's day. I honestly don't know what she is up to.

Figuring I have a few minutes before she comes to find me, I turn back to my computer and log onto Facebook.

Just like every day, I go onto Edward's profile to check what he has added. It's sad to acknowledge that I still can't go a day without seeing Edward's face, even if it's just from a picture. But just like every day, the "In a relationship with Tanya Denali" tag glares at me.

The first time it appeared, it hit me hard. I was looking through his wall, then it refreshed and there it was. I couldn't believe it at first. I just stared at the words on the screen, reading them over and over, trying to make them disappear. When they wouldn't go away, I burst into tears. My heart was breaking all over again. Those six little words were burned into my retinas forever.

So then began my daily check of his profile. Every time there is a new post of picture of her or them together, it feels like a hit to my heart. But I can't seem to make myself stop. I must have some masochism in me.

I start looking through his profile and notice he posted some new pictures for Valentine's day. Just to prove to myself that I love torture, I go onto his album to see the pictures. All the cute smiles and kissing photos sting my eyes.

All of a sudden, my bedroom door opens with a bang, literally slamming against the wall. Startled by the noise, I fall off my chair while screaming. I think I hear a faint "Surprise!" but I'm not sure.

"Bella!" I look up as I sit and see Alice kneeling next to me.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I came to visit you, silly! The real question is what are you doing?"

I stand up slowly. "What are you talking about?"

She moves to stand near my computer and points to the screen. "I'm talking about why are you looking through Edward's pictures on Facebook?"

My eyes widen and I realize that in my shock, I didn't think to hide what I was doing. Discreetly, I try to lean over and shut down the website. Hopefully, Alice will pretend that nothing happened.

Unfortunately, when I look up, her raised eyebrow lets me know that won't be happening. "Get dressed and come to the living room. We will be talking about this." With that, Alice turns and struts out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

I get dressed in a hurry because I know better than to keep her waiting. When I'm done, I head hesitantly down to the living room. Brook pats the spot between her and Alice on the couch and I sit down.

"Before we have this heavy convo," I begin. "Can I ask why you're here, Ali? And on Valentine's Day?"

Alice grins. "Well, Jazz had to work, so we had a date yesterday. And last week when I called you and got Brook, she thought it'd be fun if we had a girl's day since it gets depressing here around this time."

I nod solemnly, thinking of Brook crying herself to sleep every year.

"Now," Alice says, while turning her body to face me on the couch, "Explain this Facebook thing to me."

I begin to tell her how at first I just wanted to check up on him. Then how it got to me not being able to go a day without checking. I recount to her how I felt when I saw he was in a relationship and how it got worse to more than twice a day after that. When I finish, I notice I'm crying and reach up to wipe my eyes.

"Bella, why didn't you tell anyone?" Alice asks, while brushing my hair back from my face.

I sniffle, "I didn't want everyone to pity me, you know? I mean, he's happy and here I am, pining for him after 3 years. How pathetic is that!"

"It's not pathetic!" Brook says. She turns her body toward me and takes my hand in hers. "You love him. No one blames you for that."

"I just feel so stupid. He moved on, why can't I do it?"

Brook and Alice hold me for a while as I cry over Edward. After a while, they manage to calm me down enough to decide to watch movies. We make popcorn and get chips and candy.

We have a marathon of rom-coms that make us cry and laugh. Around 10 pm, Rachel calls us squealing about being engaged and begs us to come celebrate. After making sure Alice is okay with the change of plans, we head to the E bar to party Camp Verde style.

It's so exciting to be able to introduce Ali to all my new friends and see them all get along. Jacob and Quil are joking around and making fun with her while Leah fills her in on all the gossip about me since I got here.

Camp Verde officially has a place in my heart. I've grown up a lot since I've been here. Going to college and making a new life for myself pushed me out of my comfort zone.

But I still didn't feel completely right. I always have a feeling that something is missing. This feeling suffocates me even in my best and happiest moments. I don't know what to do to shake it off. I just don't have a place in this world. I feel like I'm floating from place to place, wishing for something to tie me down, something to make me feel like I am home.

Edward used to make me feel that way, which may be why I can't let him go. And I won't even try at this point. Alice and Brook may think I'm not pathetic, but I know I am.

I have no idea what to do with my life now.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. February 14, 2008. 6:00 am.**

I punch the alarm clock with bleary eyes as I sit up. I rub my face to help me wake me up and look over at Tanya lying next to me. I grin, thinking of all the fun stuff I have planned for us today. This Valentine's Day is going to be epic.

I run my fingertips slowly down her spine while kissing her bare shoulder to wake her up. I watch as she stirs a small smile on her face. "Svegliati amore mio," I whisper.

"No, non voglio," Tanya whines slightly. I chuckle; she is definitely not a morning person.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" I say. I smack her ass lightly then get up and start getting dressed.

Tanya turns and lays on her back, her eyes bleary and sleep-filled. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I grin. "So get up, we got a long drive ahead of us." We manage to finally get on the road around six-thirty, slightly later than I wanted, because Tanya couldn't decide what to wear. This dilemma is all my fault because I wouldn't tell her where we are going. Yeah, I didn't fall for it.

Tanya starts becoming more suspicious when after 30 minutes, then an hour; we still haven't gotten to our destination.

"Edward, where are we going that's so far?" she demands.

"Calm down, woman. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

"I better," she mumbles, crossing her arms and huffing.

Finally after 2 hours of driving, we arrive in Rome. Tanya's eyes light up when she sees the welcome sign. "What are we gonna do in Rome?" she turns to me excitedly.

"Well, I know you've always wanted to visit Rome, so I booked us a tour called La Dolce Vita that'll take us everywhere you've wanted to see." I smile at her as I watch her eyes fill with tears. "Happy Valentine's Day, tesoro."

Tanya throws her arms around my neck and squeezes tight. I wrap her up in my arms and hold her tight. "I love you, Edward," she whispers.

"I love you, too," I respond automatically. With that we untangle ourselves and get out of the car. "We're supposed to meet our tour guide over there." I motion to the right and head that way with Tanya while holding hands. We approach what the website says is called the Spanish Steps and notice a tall, bald man with a sign saying "Cullen" on it. We approach him and he smiles saying, "Ciao, siete la coppia Cullen?"

"Si," I say. "Possiamo parlare in inglese?"

"Of course," he responds. "My name is Marco and I am your tour guide. We will cover about 10 spots in the course of 4 hours. Now if you like, we can explore the Spanish Steps."

We spend the next few hours visiting the greatest spots in Rome. Tanya really seems to love Via Condotti, a shopping street full of designer stores like Armani, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Gucci, etc. If I let her, she probably would've stayed there the whole tour.

I really enjoy the Pantheon, the temple for the Roman gods, which was rebuilt in 126 A.D., though now it's used as a Roman Catholic church. It is amazing to be in there and think of all the people who could've walked the same steps. So much history in one place.

I am pretty obsessed with this tour. I am taking pictures of everything, including a bunch of Tanya and me together. All of these are going Facebook as soon as I get home.

It's nearing 1:30 pm and the end of our tour so we ask Marco to make the last stop at the Trevi Fountain. When we get there, I'm blown away by the beauty of it. Although there are a lot of people, Tanya and I manage to get to the edge.

I take my arms and wrap them around her waist from behind. I gently lay my chin against the side of her head and gaze at the fountain. I can feel the tips of her fingers running up and down my arm. It's such a nice peaceful moment.

"Should we make a wish?" Tanya whispers. I nod and take out my wallet to get two coins to throw in. I hand Tanya one, then stand beside her.

I close my eyes and wish to live my life with happiness. To spend it with someone who I'll never get tired of seeing.

I open my eyes and look at Tanya. "Ready?" When she nods, I count to three and watch as both our coins fly through the air and splash into the fountain. I pull Tanya into my arms and kiss the top of her head. She looks up and says, "Ti amo.**"**

I lean down and kiss her, molding our lips around each other's. I take my time to feel, leaving it slow and sensuous between us. Gently I pull away, laying my forehead against her own. "Ti amo, Tanya."

We hear a throat clear to our right and turn to see Marco smiling gently at us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but our tour has come to an end. I'm very happy to have met you. I wish you both the best."

We say goodbye to him then decide to go to lunch. We walk a few blocks to the Ristorante alla Rampa that Irina, Tanya's sister recommended. We order Parma-ham as an appetizer and the homemade spaghetti with shrimp and tomatoes for me while Tanya got homemade Ravioli with broccoli and bacon.

I reach for her hands across the table while we wait for the food to arrive. "Did you like the tour?" I ask.

A wide grin spreads across Tanya's face as she says, "Oh, Edward! It was amazing, I loved it. This has been the best day ever!"

"I'm glad you think so."

Our food arrives then and the conversation comes to a standstill. It's so delicious, I'll probably dream of this meal in my dreams tonight.

Over our dessert, I remember I have Tanya's gift still in my messenger bag. I take it out and say, "Tan?" to grab her attention. Once I have it, I hold out the rectangular robin egg blue box from Tiffany's toward her.

"For me?" she asks, as her eyes widen and she takes the box.

"I hope you like it." I watch her face intently as she opens the box, hoping she likes what's inside. She gasps when she finds the platinum charm bracelet nestled inside and says, "Edward, it's beautiful. I love it."

She looks up at me with a happy smile. "Will you put it on for me?"

I take the bracelet and fasten it onto her wrist, pressing a gentle kiss on it after I'm done.

Tanya then surprises me by taking out a present for me which turns out to be a silver Rolex watch. I fasten it quickly on my wrist and grin at her, thanking her profusely.

After lunch, we leave the restaurant and drive to our hotel. The rest of our afternoon and night is spent under the covers surrounded by our love.

I never imagined I could find another great love in my lifetime but I am so happy I did. I don't know what the future holds for me, as an individual or as a part of a couple, but somehow I know I am exactly where I am supposed to be.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I can handle it :) xoxo Dance**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Enchanted

**Happy Monday everyone! I hope you're reading for another chapter. I honestly think that this one is not so bad but you be the judge. We get to meet a new OC in this one so show him some love! Make sure to let me know what you think!**

**REMEBER: THIS IS HEA!**

**Thanks a bunch to Julie and Cat. You're my life savers. Yes I'm talking about the candy ;).**

* * *

**Translations:**

Sei bellisima, cara -**You look beautiful, darling**

Torno appena posso -******I'll be back as soon as I can**

**********Thanks to Marina for these :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Enchanted**

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. May 17, 2008. 12:00 pm.**

Tapping my foot to the beat, I hum along to the Carrie Underwood song on the radio. I take the copies I just made and walk back to my desk. I clip them together and put them in their assigned folder. I work to close up my desk as I finish the end of my day.

Just as I am about to lock up my desk, I hear the bell, signaling someone coming through the door. I look up to face one of the most beautiful men on this planet. He swaggers over to my desk in his tailored suit and stops in front of me. I raise my head to meet his crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rebecca Black," he says, with a deep baritone voice. It takes some time for me for me to respond because I've been staring at his perfectly spiked light blonde hair.

I cough uncomfortably and respond, "She already left for the day. How may I help you?"

He smirks at me and replies, "You can help me by going out with me tonight."

I gasp as I meet his eyes. They dance with lust and amusement which in turn causes my eyes to narrow. "I believe that is highly unprofessional. Besides, I don't even know your name."

"Well," he smirks. "My name is Matthew Taylor. You, gorgeous, can call me Matt." I roll my eyes and he chuckles. "I went to college with Becca. I've got a big contract I need her help on so I came to look for her.

"You, on the other hand, should really consider my offer for tonight. Since I'm new here…all alone for the day…I could really use some company."

I laugh at his ending wink. I mull over my options: go out with a hot guy or stay at home and wallow? What the hell! "Yes. I'd love to join you for dinner."

We exchange numbers and I make sure to give him my home address. We decide to meet up at my house at 6, and with that I head home.

As soon as I walk in the door, I see Brook in the living room couch. I wave at her and start to make my way to my room but I'm stopped by her voice. "What are you fucking doing here, Bella?"

"Coming home from work, is that a problem?"

She rises from the couch and crosses her arms over her chest. "You should be at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding right now."

"The last thing they need is drama at their wedding and that is exactly what I would create. Edward and his girlfriend should be able to be there comfortably without me butting in where I don't belong."

"Is that why you've been avoiding Alice's phone calls?" Brook yells.

"She told me about the huge fight they had with Edward on his birthday. I'm not going to be the one causing a rift in one of the closest families I've ever known, and if that means distancing myself from them, then that's what I will do." I turn to walk away but pause and say, "By the way, I'm going out tonight, don't wait up."

With that, I stomp to my room and make sure to slam the door for good measure. In reality, I am really upset about missing Em and Rose's wedding. I feel like I've watched their relationship evolve in front of my eyes.

But I also know that I couldn't live if I was the reason Edward never saw his family. They can't live their lives trying to bring us back together; it's not fair to Edward. As much as I love him, I won't be the reason he is unhappy.

At five, I get into the shower to start getting ready. I choose to wear a turquoise dress with a slightly flared skirt and an attached sequined belt. I place my stud earrings in and combine it with a cross ring and necklace. My shoes are dark gray with a medium heel. I leave my hair curly and messy and for my makeup I apply a gray and brown smokey eyes and a light pink lip. I make sure to grab my turquoise purse before heading out the door.

I'm not able to dwell on the fact that Brook is no longer home because the doorbell rings at exactly 6 pm. I open the door to find Matt in a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows, a black skinny tie, and black slacks with attached suspenders hanging by his side. He smiles at me and says, "Ready?"

I nod and as soon as we're in the car we take off. It takes about an hour and a half with traffic we reach our intended destination, an Italian restaurant by the name of CIBO in Phoenix.

The restaurant is deceptively big, the inside only having two sitting rooms as well as a type of foyer with a bar. The beautifully decorated patio outside adds to its grandeur, but we choose one of the tables near the windows inside.

"So, tell me about yourself, Matthew."

He laughs and says, "How about we order, then talk? Wanna share?"

I ponder over the choices on the menu. "We can get the Caprese salad then the Genova pizza. Maybe the Nutella and Banana crepe for dessert?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." We place our order with the waiter and then lean back to talk.

"When did you meet Rebecca?"

He takes a sip of his beer and says, "First year of college. We were in the same math class. Eventually, we figured out we were the same major, so we started helping each other. We became good friends because of that."

"You must have a lot of embarrassing stories then."

He then tells me of a time when Becca was trying to impress this guy at a frat party by dancing and she fell right into the swimming pool. I laugh so hard, I have to grip the table to keep steady.

A few minutes later, the food arrives and we spend time savoring the delicious food and getting to know each other better.

"So," Matt starts, while picking up another piece of the pesto, onion and potato pizza. "I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend since you agreed to dinner with me."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look down at my plate. "Um, no, I don't."

He lifts an eyebrow and says, "I'm guessing there's more to this story?"

I sigh and fidget with my fingers. "It's kind of complicated." He motions for me to go on and I say, "You know, just stuff with an ex."

Matt doesn't seem to believe me but thankfully he drops the subject. The rest of the dinner is calm and stress free.

I honestly really like Matt. If I was a different person or just under different circumstances, I would've pursued something with him and probably been very happy with him.

But I'm Bella Swan and I'm irrevocably in love with a man named Edward Cullen. Funny how life works.

After dinner, Matt drives me back to my house. We exchange email addresses to keep in touch when he goes home. I step out of the car and walk toward the front door. I don't make it ten steps up the driveway when I hear Matt's voice calling my name. I turn to see him with his head out of the car.

"Whoever he is, Bella, this guy you are waiting for," he says. "Make sure he is worth it. I would hate to see you save yourself for someone who doesn't recognize what a great girl you are."

I didn't get to answer him before he was backing out of the driveway. I probably stood there dumbstruck for five minutes before making my way inside.

I find Brook sitting on the couch and I plopped myself down next to her.

"What happened to you?" She asks, looking up from her magazine.

"I think I just had a stranger read me like a book."

"Good." She flips a page in her magazine. "Maybe you'll listen to him."

"Yeah...Maybe."

I make my way to my room and lay down on my bed. Is he right? Have I just been waiting for Edward? I'd like to say that I've resigned myself to the rest of my life of loving someone I'll never have again.

But…was this enchanting guy correct? Have I been waiting, even in vain?

It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason, the choice is the correct one. I have to stay away from the Cullens.

~~E&B~~

**EPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. May 17, 2008. 2:30 pm.**

"Em, will you chill the fuck out! You still have thirty minutes." I glare at my brother from where he is pacing in front of me. You'd think he'd be more excited than nervous.

"But we're going downstairs in five minutes!"

I stand and stop his motion by placing both my hands on his shoulders. "Emmett, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

He looks at me and whispers, "I just want it to be perfect for her."

The intensity in his gaze is overwhelming and I avert my eyes. "Come on, boys, time to go." We both, along with Jasper, follow our father out of the room. The Westin Cape Coral Resort is the chosen venue for this shindig. It's a beautiful hotel right next to the marina here in Cape Coral. The wedding ceremony is being held in their ballroom.

The lights are down giving it a romantic ambiance. The whole floor is covered with rose petals except for the aisle which is lined with tall, cylinder-style vases filled with rose petals, water and small candles.

At the end of the aisle, there are four steps that lead to an archway where the ceremony will take place. I accompany Emmett up to the altar, standing in between him and Jasper. I glance at my parents sitting in the front row on our side. Mom seems to be crying already while leaning against my dad.

Suddenly, the first chords to Make You Feel My Love by Adele envelop the room as I watch Lacy, one of Rose's college friends, walk down the aisle. Following behind her is the maid of honor, my sister Alice. She looks beautiful in her short, red strapless dress with her pixie hair styled to perfection.

When she reaches her place by the altar, the song changes to the Wedding March and I notice Emmett straighten up eagerly. The guests all stand and turn toward the back of the room to watch Rosalie make her way down the aisle on her father, Peter's, arm.

I hear my brother's breath catch in his throat as we watch her glide down in her beautiful strapless gown. Her hair shines from its place upon her shoulder and her eyes glisten with tears.

The ceremony seems to fly by as I witness my brother and now sister-in-law pledge their love for each other in front of their family and friends. After it's over, Alice and I follow the blissful couple up the aisle. As they greet their guests, Jasper and I go back inside the ballroom to help the event staff set up the reception in record time.

I watch the door as guests come in, looking for Tanya. She's pretty easy to spot in her dark blue dress with spine lace. When she spots me, Tanya grins and makes her way to me. I pull her close to me and say, "Sei bellisima, cara."

"Thank you. The ceremony was so romantic."

"It was." I take her hand and pull her with me toward her table. "Come on, let's go sit down." Her table is covered with a table cloth with a flowery black and white pattern. There are several small candles surrounding her center piece. Tanya's table is small and square with a group of red roses in the middle but there is another, on selected tables, that is tall with dried flowers and long stems.

"Torno appena posso," I tell Tanya before heading to the long table for the wedding party. I lean down and kiss Rosalie's cheek. "Congratulations, big sis."

She looks up and grins at me, her eyes now shining with happiness instead of tears. "Thank you, Edward. I am so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." I say, walking by Emmett and squeezing his shoulder. I sit down and devour the amazing four course mean while laughing and joking with my family.

Too soon they are announcing the couple's first dance to Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. You can tell it's the perfect song for them by the way Emmett stares down into Rosalie's eyes.

Next is the father/daughter dance and it's great to see her share such an intimate moment with her dad. Peter Hale is usually very apathetic, but right now he is openly crying while holding his only daughter.

Eventually after all of the official dances, I find myself slow dancing with my mother in my arms.

"Edward, I am so happy you're here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Of course, I'm here."

Esme sighs and says, "You know what I mean. I know things have been strained between the family and I'm just glad things are getting back to normal."

I nod, because it does feel that way. I've been slowly rebuilding a new relationship with my siblings, especially Alice. We got everything off our chests and really focused on the present and sharing those parts of our lives.

"Edward," I look down to see my mother's eyes staring up at me earnestly. "I just want you to know that our pushing had nothing to do with Tanya. We—"

I cut her off. "Oh, please. Don't give me that, Mom. You don't like her."

"Edward, I don't know her enough to know if I like her or not. You sprung her on us in an inopportune time. I haven't had the time to even sit down and talk to her and you've already moved in together."

My mom does have a point. My relationship with Tanya has developed incredibly well and after two years of dating, I thought it was time so she moved in last weekend. Unfortunately, it completely slipped my mind to ask Sebastian what he thought:

_I shift the three boxes I am holding in my arms, hoping they don't fall while I make my way up the driveway._

_ I hear footsteps behind me before the highest box is taken from me. "What's going on, Ed?" I turn toward Sebastian, sweaty and tired from his soccer practice._

_ "Hey, dude. I'm just helping T get her stuff moved in." as soon as I walk in, I drop the boxes on the kitchen table and motion for Seb to do the same._

_ He coughs uncomfortably and when I raise an eyebrow at him, he says, "I didn't know she was gonna be moving in man. I'll start looking for a place tomorrow, but it's kind of short notice."_

_ My eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god, I completely forgot to tell you, didn't I? Shit, man. I'm so sorry."_

_ Seb just shrugs and sticks his hands in his pockets. "It's no big deal. I get it, man. You're in love. Moving in together is the next logical step. Just give me a few days to find a place."_

_ "Seb, I don't want you to move out," I tell him. "There's plenty of room for all of us. I'd never kick you out, man."_

_ "Oh." At that, we look at each other and burst out laughing._

"I get it, Mom. And I know we don't visit very much, but maybe you could start getting to know her now?"

She grins happily at me. "I'd love to, sweetheart."

I smile widely, leading my mother to Tanya's table and sitting her in the empty chair next to my girlfriend. I pick up Tanya and take her seat then place her on my lap.

Tanya blushes delicately at my blatant display but my mother covers her hand with her own. "Don't worry, honey. He is just like his father."

"He is?"

"Oh yes! All touchy, the lot of them. There was this one time…"

I lean back against the chair and watch my mom bond with my girl with the biggest smile on my face. It feels like the two parts of my life are finally coming together.

I turn toward the dance floor to see my brother and his wife swaying close together. Emmett is practically glowing while holding his love in his arms. I hope I am that happy on my own wedding day.

I rub my hand up and down Tanya's back as she talks animatedly with my mom. When I first met her, I did not think we would end up here. But from that first date, I was enchanted by her, and I continue to be every single day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo Dance**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Innocent

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! Hope the day is treating you well. I had a tough day at work but I'm hoping the next few hours brighten up my day. This chapter is a tough one. You'll either love me or hate me. If you can do both, that's great! Let me have it in your reviews! **

**As always, thanks to Julie and Cat. Lifesavers, getting this chapter together.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Check out my FB Group for pictures! Link on profile!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Innocent**

"_I guess you really did it this time._

_Left yourself in your warpath._

_Lost your balance on a tight rope._

_Lost your mind trying to get it back."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona. Nov. 14, 2008. 11:30 pm.**

God, I hate driving at night. Everything is dark and I can never tell if there is something in my way.

My phone rings, startling me in the darkness. Blindly, I reach inside and answer on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Bella," Brook's voice flitters static through the earpiece. "Where are you?"

"On my way home, the convention ran a little long, and then we had to clean up. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Sure thing, see you soon."

I shut off the phone and throw it my purse. I come a full stop at the traffic light and undo my seatbelt. I work to get my blazer off my shoulders quickly before the light turns green. I manage to get it off as soon as the light changes, and I start to accelerate slowly while trying to throw my jacket to the back seat.

Finally, it's in the seat so I turn forward in my seat. I don't have time to get comfortable when all of a sudden I'm surrounded by a white shining light. The sound of screeching tires fills my ears before a huge crashing sound.

I scream and hold on tightly to the steering wheel as my small car is pushed off the street onto dirt and grass. I slam straight into the trunk of a tree, my head banging hard against the window at the impact. I can barely see through the blurriness in my eyes. I can only think of one word before the world goes black: _Help._

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. November 15, 2008. 9:00 am.**

I can't stop moving. My fingers won't stop twitching and I think I'm making a dent in the floor with all my pacing. Sebastian has been staring at me since he came downstairs.

"Alright, man. Out with it. What's wrong?" He splays his hands across the counter and stares into my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, per say…"At his raised eyebrow, I elaborate. "I'm just nervous. I've decided to ask Tanya to marry me," I grin at him, exhilarated by my news.

"Don't!"

I gasp as his eyes widen in shock, obviously not meaning for that to come out. Still, I became angry at him for raining on my parade like that.

"What the fuck, dude?! That's not what I want to hear before the more important moment of my life!"

Sebastian shrugs. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I won't lie to you. I don't think you should marry her."

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Because I don't think she's good for you!"

I stare at him in shocked speechlessness. I had no idea he felt that way about my relationship.

At my silence, Seb continues, "Ever since she's moved in, you're different. She controls everything in this house especially you!"

"She does not!" I yell, fuming.

"Yes, she does," Seb exclaims. "Take last Saturday, for example. Any other time, we would've watched the soccer game, no problem. Maybe drink some beers and have pizza, like always. But then Tanya came home early from hanging out with her sisters and she decided she wanted to watch some stupid fashion show.

"You literally just said, "Sure honey" and changed the channel without asking me or anything. Not only that, but when I asked if you wanted to come with me and watch it at the bar, SHE answered that you were going to stay with her. You're like her puppet, man!"

I stared at him quietly, mulling over his speech. I hadn't even noticed that about her. But if I remember back our relationship has always been that way. She has always been in charge, more or less, of what we do. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before…

"You're my best friend, Edward. That's not going to change but I know that if you really think about it, you'll realize you're not happy with Tanya."

"Either way, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I just hope you do what's best for you." With that, Sebastian walks out of the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sit down heavily at the kitchen table and bury my face in my hands. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do.

~~E&B~~

**EsmePOV. Cape Code, Florida. November 15, 2008. 7:30 am.**

I crack an egg into the pan, watching it sizzle and cook. I hum happily to the song that is stuck in my head, working hard to get breakfast on the table for Carlisle.

The shrill ringing of the phone through the peace and quiet of the morning. I stare at it, confused, before quickly taking it and cradling it on my shoulder so I can continue cooking.

"Hello?"

"Esme, its Charlie." Something about his voice immediately put me on edge.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

His sigh over the phone makes me hold my breath for what he'll say next.

"Looks like Bella's been in an accident," I gasp, fear shocking me still. "The hospital just called me and she's in a coma. I'm sorry for asking this of you but I can't get off work until tomorrow and I don't want her to be alone. Could you fly to Arizona today?"

"Oh, Charlie! Of course I would! You know Bella is like a daughter to me. Will they let me stay with her?"

"I've talked to the chief of staff in Verde Valley Medical Center and explained the circumstances. I also have a waiver I'm sending to you. Either way, if you have any problems, ask for the chief of staff."

"All right Charlie," I say. "I'll start looking for flights as soon as we get off the phone."

"Thank you, Esme. You have no idea how much this means to me. I – I wish I could be the one ….but I am glad you'll be by her side until I get there."

"Anytime." We hang up the phone I the first thing I do is turn off the stove and move toward the living room.

"Carlisle!"

He must hear the panic in my voice because I hear his frantic footsteps coming down the hall. He stops in front of me , tie half done and hair in disarray. "What's wrong, Es? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Bella is in the hospital. We have to leave."

Carlisle's eyes widen then his face hardens, "I'll call the hospital and arrange a flight out."

I nod stiffly, biting my lip while trying to stop the tears that have been filling my eyes since my phone call with Charlie.

"Come here." Carlisle pulls me into his arms, holding me close and allowing me to sob into his shoulder.

Suddenly, the shill ring of the phone breaks me out of my crying. My husband and I turn toward it, both of us wondering what other news is on the other side.

~~E&B~~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. November 15, 2008. 10:00 am.**

I've spent the last hour going over what Sebastian said and I realized he's right. For most of my relationship with Tanya, she is the one who has been calling the shots. Where we go, what we do, who we hang out with, it's all decided by her.

And the saddest part of it is, I don't even care. I'm so comfortable in my life and with Tanya, that I could care less whether or not I act as the dominant person in my relationship.

Some people may find that sad or pathetic, and maybe like it's not the right way to live, but it's what I am choosing. I am making the decision to spend the rest of my life with a control freak whom I love but I'm not in love with.

And with that last thought, I head to the store for the things I need for the proposal. When I'm there, I spend about a half an hour picking out the right candles. Then I go to the tailor to pick out my suit and head home before Tanya gets home at twelve.

I start by cleaning the living room to make a path leading to our back yard. For the path, I place two rows of small tea light candles on either side of it to outline and continue with them all the way into the back yard.

Around the olive tree standing in the grass, I arrange a semi-circle of the candles. I got back to light them carefully then go to the tree and start hanging Christmas lights on the branches.

When I'm done, I step back to admire my handiwork. Checking my watch, I curse, rushing to the shower because Tanya will be home in 45 minutes. After a very quick rinse, I put on my tux and run my fingers gently through my hair with gel.

Last but not least, I take out the Tacori ring box out of its hiding place in my sock drawer and run out to the backyard to wait.

Not even five minutes later I hear Tanya's voice calling my name. I wait anxiously for her to come outside. I watch intently as she walks through the threshold and freezes. She gasps and covers her open mouth. Even from where I stand I can see her eyes filling with tears.

Smiling softly, I reach out my hand to her and watch as she walks, getting faster with every step, to me until her hand is encased tightly with my own.

"Ciao." I say while staring into her eyes.

Tanya giggles, shaking and responds, "Ciao." With a small smile her way, I slowly get down on one knee in front of her. She gasps and her tears stream down faster down her cheeks.

"Tanya," I begin. "When we first met, I never thought we could end up here, I was broken and you managed to help me overcome my pain. During all the ups and downs in my life for the past two years, you have been there to support me and I want you to be there for the challenges I will face for the rest of my life. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Si!" Tanya launches herself at me, pushing me onto my ass and I laugh as I hold her close. She pulls back suddenly and shows me her left hand. I take the ring out of the box and place it on her finger before kissing her knuckle for good measure.

Tanya beams at me, admiring her ring then kissing me fiercely.

After a private celebration in our bedroom, we head to her sister's house to tell them the news.

"Congrats, man!" Stefan, one of Tanya's cousins, says after we make the announcement.

"Yeah, dude," the other cousin, Vladimir, says. "Congrats and all. Hey, did you polish your shackles? Because once you get hitched, it's all over!"

I roll my eyes at him as Stefan hits him on the head. While they begin arguing on the pros and cons of being a bachelor, I glance over at the girls.

"Gosh, this ring is gorgeous, Tan! And it's from Tacori!" Kate says as she is turning Tanya's ring left to right.

"But," I hear Irina comment "It's kind of…small."

"Oh, I know. It's all right though, you can tell he tried. I'll make sure to leave hints for future purchases from now on," Tanya responds.

I clench my teeth and turn my back to them. Not only did it take me weeks to pick out my ring, but I went over my original budget to get it for her.

"Excuse me," I say stiffly. "I am going to call my family."

I walk into the kitchen and close the door firmly behind me. I run my hand tiredly over my face and pull my cell phone out to call my parents.

The phone rings for an unusually long time before going to voicemail. I frown and call again but get the same response. I call my dad's cell phone and finally reach him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad!"

"Oh, hi Edward."

"Where are you?" I ask worriedly. "I called the house twice and no one answered."

"Um, look, tell me why you called first," he says uncomfortably.

"Um, okay," I say awkwardly but shrug. He must know something. "I asked Tanya to marry me, and she said yes!" I try to translate my earlier excitement through the phone.

"That's great, son!"

I grin and sigh in relief, "I want you guys to come and spend time with us."

Dad clears his throat, "Sure, Edward. Emmett, Rosalie and I will be on the first flight out."

I frown, just them? "Dad, what about Mom? Alice and Jasper?"

The silence that follows causes an uncomfortable tightening in my chest.

"Dad? What's going on?"

He sighs heavily and I hold my breath. "Son, Mom, Ali and Jasper won't be going because we are in Arizona right now. Bella was in an accident and we've been keeping her company."

I gasp, my heart jumping into my throat. I sit down heavily at the kitchen table and place my face into my hand.

Bella. In the hospital. Is she okay? I can feel my heart start beating out of my chest.

"Edward?" I shake out of my daze and straighten my shoulders. I'm not going to succumb to these feelings, especially not now.

"I don't understand," I mutter. "Why isn't her father there with her? Why does my family have to be there? Doesn't she have friends there?"

"Edward—" My dad's voice begins but I hear a small commotion in the background. Alice's voice comes through choppy, demanding the phone. I brace myself for her reaction.

"You fucking asshole!" I cringe back from her tone but I refuse to let her trample me over again.

"What the fuck, Alice?"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, douche bag!" She screams through the phone. "We all heard what you said to Dad! You're so selfish you don't even care that my best friend is in the hospital! I get it, okay?! She's not in your life anymore, but you don't have to be such a jerk about it!

"And while we're on the subject, even if Bella wasn't in the hospital, I wouldn't fly to see you anyway! Wanna know why? Because I don't think you should marry that woman! She's awful to you, controlling everything you do like you're her puppet! I believe you deserve better and I KNOW you don't love her as much as you say you do!

"You're my brother, my twin and I will always support you, but don't expect me to be smiling on your wedding day."

I'm speechless and frozen. I have no idea what to do or say because she's right. How do you explain to your sister that you don't mind being treated like a puppet? That you would rather be someone's possession than risk getting heartbroken again?

It's impossible.

So you don't.

"Dad, Emmett and Rose will be there tomorrow afternoon sometime," Alice says after a small silence. "I'll talk to you sometime this week okay?"

"I love you, Ali," is all I say.

"I love you more, Edward. Bye."

At the dial tone, I lay the phone down on the table and rest my head upon my arms. I'm suddenly exhausted and drained. I just want to leave this house and go to bed, to dream of going back in time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! xoxo, Dance**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Untouchable

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! I hope everyone's day is turning out better than mine. If not, I hope this chapter brightens your day! I have some unfortunate news to share with you all. Because of some RL difficulties right now, I have to change the posting date from once a week, to once every two weeks. I really hate to do this, but I am finding that my writing is becoming a really stressful past time and that is the last thing I want it to become. I write because I love it and it makes me happy, and having to write one chapter a week to keep up with the schedule is really stressing me out. If I were the type of author that was able to stay ahead of posting all the time, I would love it, but that's not possible right now. I hope you all understand and continue to read this story because I will definitely finish and not abandon it. Thanks for reading this note.**

**As always, thanks to my pre-reader Cat who is the ! And a very special thanks to my friend, Kitchmill who betad this chapter for me on a super short notice (last night!). I owe you one hon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Untouchable**

"_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky,_

_I'm reaching out_

_And I just can't tell you why._

_I'm caught up in you."_

**BellaPOV. Camp Verde, Arizona.**** October**** 29, 2009. 12:00 pm.**

I hiss quietly as I use the stretch band to work out my shoulder. Even after six months of physical therapy, my shoulder still bothers me. I quickly finish my reps and pick myself off the floor.

Checking the time, I decide to go to the kitchen to see if Brook has started on lunch. Since my accident, she has been crazy overprotective. The day I woke up from my coma, two days after the accident I was told, Brook was the first person I saw.

She actually scared the crap out of me. I was in immense pain and didn't remember anything from the day of the accident, and the first thing I see is a hysterical Brook, crying and asking all kinds of questions I didn't know the answers to. Yeah, that was an interesting day.

I understood better though after I was informed about my accident. Turns out I was hit by a drunk driver and ended up with severe head trauma, a shattered left shoulder, bone bruises on my hip, temporary partial amnesia, massive bruising on my left side and two black eyes and a broken nose from the impact of the air bag. My shoulder required surgery and pins to keep it in place.

It took two weeks of bed rest and six months of physical therapy to get myself to the point I'm at now, which is not too far from where I was before the accident.

A few days after the accident, Brook confided in me that she'd had gotten flashbacks of Orlando's accident while waiting in the emergency room. As a rule, I never complain when she gets too overprotective, because I understand where she is coming from.

When I get to the kitchen, Brook is slaving away at the stove to make lunch for Leah, Jake and myself. Brook always gets nervous when she's cooking for Leah since she is such a great chef.

"Hey, Brook. What are you making?"

"Chicken stir fry. I hope Lee likes it."

I smile softly. "Of course she will."

Brook glances back at me and gives me a once over. "How were your exercises?"

I sigh as I sit down and rotate my shoulder. "Slowly getting better. I hope one day it will just be like any other routine."

She walks over to me and gives me a hug. I lean into her embrace and sigh. Everything will get better.

The phone ringing pulls us out of our embrace, and Brook reaches over to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Alice."

Ali. She makes sure to call twice a week now. All of the Cullens do. After my accident, the entire family refused to let me push them away, especially Ali, Jazz and Esme. They stayed my entire two week stint at the hospital and only went home when they knew with absolute certainty that I was in good hands.

"Yeah. Sure. Here she is." Brook hands me the phone with an apprehensive smile, and I frown, wondering what they talked about.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey, Bells. How are you? Taking care of that shoulder?" Alice's sweet but persistent voice flows through the speaker. I roll my eyes at her but respond. "Yes, Mom. I just finished my exercises actually."

"That's great!" There is a small pause and I raise an eyebrow, waiting for what she has to say. "Listen, I sent you something a few days ago, and Brook is going to hand it to you now."

I look up at Brook questioningly, and she hands me a white envelope while smiling nervously.

"Okay…?" I say to Alice, or maybe both of them.

"Open it."

I place the phone on my shoulder and hold it still with my cheek while ripping open the envelope and pulling out the card.

I want to say the first thing I noticed was the tacky hot pink color that overpowered the card. Or the strange black and white chandelier design behind it. Maybe I should've noticed the date or the location. Most important of all, the occasion. But none of that was what caught my attention.

My eyes immediately land on the names: _Tanya Elisabetta Denali & Edward Anthony Cullen._

"Oh…" I manage to whisper out. I feel Brook come to stand behind me but I can't take my eyes off this wedding invitation.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"He's getting married." It comes out more like a question but we all know it's a statement.

"Yes," I can hear Alice's distaste over the phone. "Against everyone's wishes, but yes, he is."

"When…" I swallow uncomfortably. "When did he propose?"

There's a short pause. "See, that's the thing." A sigh. "He proposed the day of your accident."

That gets me out of the trance and I snap. "What?!"

"Yeah…We had a huge argument that night about him wanting the entire family to go to Italy. Obviously, I wasn't leaving you."

"Yeah…" I vaguely hear the doorbell ring and feel Brook move away from me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this news. The upcoming wedding isn't that surprising, since Edward has always been a commitment type of guy. I'm sure it's the next logical step for him to propose to his girlfriend of three years.

What I don't comprehend is that it was on the same day as my accident and why he felt the need to argue with his family's involvement in my life. Again. Does he hate me that much now that he doesn't want anyone he loves to be associated with me? Or is it just pure selfishness on his part? Am I just not even on his radar so he doesn't care about what happens to me?

"But I just wanted to let you know. I know if I were you, I'd hate to be blindsided."

"Yeah. You're right," I say. "Hey, Ali, Leah and Jake are here, so well talk later okay?"

I hang up slowly before going into the living room. Leah is immediately off the couch, pulling me into her arms. I hug her tightly, leaning into her strength before pulling away.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" she asks while holding my face in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little taken aback."

A sympathetic look crosses over her face before she leads me over to the couch to sit between Brook and Jake. The both of them wrap me in a cocoon of warmth and support, and though I appreciate it, I don't need it.

"Guys, I'm really fine," I insist. "Am I happy for him? No, can't say I'm there yet. But I finally know now there is no chance for reconciliation. He's untouchable. Now I can finally move on myself. Okay?"

They nod in unison, all with wide-eyed expressions but I'll take it.

"Now, let's have some lunch, shall we?" I get up before letting them respond. Without paying it too much attention, I shove the invitation in the drawer and slam it shut, trying hard to believe my own words about moving on. He's getting married. Good for her. She knows how to handle him.

All that's left to do is to call up Matt and see what he has planned for tomorrow.

~E&B~

**EdwardPOV. Siena, Italy. October 29, 2009. 5:00 pm.**

"Edward!"

"WHAT!" Dio mio, I can't stand her right now. Tanya has been bugging me all day over stupid wedding details. Who the fuck cares how the end of the ribbon for the boutonniere is cut? Just take some fucking scissors and chop the thing!

"I need your help picking out the napkin pattern!"

I huff and roll my eyes. Like anyone is going to care about that. "Whatever you want is fine with me honey!"

With her yelled agreement, I push off my desk in frustration. Every day is an annoying new detail. And don't get me started on when her mom and sisters are here. It's like a group of cackling hens at the hen house. All of them talking over each other in Italian. Drives me insane. So most of the time, I just let Tanya pick whatever she wants. The only thing I would not budge on was Alice and Rosalie being bridesmaids and having the wedding in Cape Coral.

Tanya absolutely demanded that her cousins had to stand with me, but at the same time assumed her sisters would stand with her. There was no way that was going to happen, and I put my foot down. I will not get married without some of my family standing by me. Obviously, we had a huge argument over it, but I didn't budge, so in the end she chose for my sisters to stand with her. Don't understand the selection, but oh well.

The same thing happened with location. She wanted to have it at some grand cathedral here in Siena, but I refused. Our families were each paying for half of the wedding, but adding in plane tickets would've been too much for my family to pay. So I said we were having the wedding at my family church in my hometown. Period.

Tanya tried to argue, but since she didn't get reaction from me, she gave up. Since those were the only two things that I cared about, I let her have free reign over the rest of the wedding. Including the awful, tacky hot pink color she chose for it.

Frustrated and unable to finish my schoolwork, I leave the office and go to Sebastian's room to see what he's up to. At his shouted "come in," I open the door to find him sitting at his desk. I close the door behind me and throw myself on his bed. I cover my face with my arm and sigh. His low chuckle makes me take a peek at him, and I find him with a teasing smile on his face.

"The screeches getting to you bro?"

"Ugh, yes!" I sit up and run my hand through my hair. "When I asked her to marry me, I didn't think it would turn into this giant, pink monstrosity."

Seb snorts. "Dude! How could you not? Tanya is a cross of a five-year-old brat with a self-centered teenager, finished off with a dash of life-sized Barbie. Obviously, she's gonna want the biggest, most obnoxious wedding of the century!"

I knew I shouldn't, I really, really shouldn't have, but when he started describing her, I couldn't help but to crack up laughing.

When my laughing finally slows down, I feel the need to defend Tanya. "It's just all the wedding shit, Seb. Once this is over, she'll go back to the woman I know and love."

My cell phone rings and I reach into my pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, dear."

I grin. "Hey, Momma!" Sebastian grins and motions for me to say hi for him. "Seb says hi."

"Oh, how sweet! Tell him I said hello as well." I do, then ask her what's up. "I just wanted to let you know that I got the wedding invitation in the mail."

"Oh," I say, surprised. "I didn't know they were sent out yet."

"Really?" I can practically hear her frown through the phone. "Edward, are you involved in this wedding at all?"

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal," I grumble. "All the parts that were important to me for the wedding are done. I don't mind letting her choose everything else. This is her only wedding and I want it to be her dream come true."

"Okay…If you say so, son. I just don't want you to look back on this and regret that you didn't help plan it."

I roll my eyes. "Mom, as long as she is Mrs. Cullen at the end of the day, I don't care about the details."

"Alright," Mom relents. "Well, just wanted to let you know I got it. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hang up and sigh, running my hand across my face.

"Edward."

I look up at Sebastian questioningly. His serious face takes me aback, and I stay silent, waiting for his words.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Not to mimic your mom, but you've always seemed the type that'd want to be involved to me."

I shrug and lay back on his bed. "This may sound really corny, but this giant thing isn't my dream wedding. Not like I've been dreaming about it since I was a kid or anything, but when I sat down to think about it, this was definitely not what I had in mind…

"But who cares about my opinion, right? I mean, weddings are about the bride, anyway."

"Well, it shouldn't be!" Seb exclaims. "It's a fucked up way of looking at it, man. It should just be about the couple as a whole. Not all about the bride, with the groom being treated like a lapdog."

"You can't change a stereotype, Sebastian."

"Well, then, I'm never getting married," he states. I scoff at him. "I'm serious! You should check yourself out more often. You look like shit nowadays!"

"I'm not taking that personally," I say while getting up from his bed and heading out of his room. "You just keep blowing smoke up your own ass, and I'm going to see what the future Mrs. is doing."

I hear his "good luck with that!" as I walk down the stairs, but I ignore him.

Tanya is sitting at the kitchen table with hundreds of papers spread out in front of her. When she sees me, she pulls me to her and starts explaining the mess on the table with the excitement of a five-year-old.

Sebastian was obviously right in his description of her, but I don't care. I just have to get through this whole planning thing and the wedding, and then everything will get back to normal.

Although I don't understand why it takes two fucking years to plan a single wedding, giving Tanya what she wants is the fastest way to keep her happy and without complaints. So, if dealing with stupid appointments and bridezilla moments is what I have to do, I'll do it. Just so she can get her happily ever after.

I hope after the wedding I can be the man she deserves. A loyal husband to her and amazing father to the children we may have. I just pray I don't lose myself in the process.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo, Dance**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Speak Now

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! Thank you for waiting so patiently, not only for two weeks, but for a few extra hours today. This is the chapter you have ALL been waiting for: We're at the wedding! I hope I gave your thoughts justice and I hope this clears up some questions for you guys. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!**

**Pics are up on my Facebook group, link on my profile! **

**Thanks to Cat for doing two important jobs today! You're the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Speak Now**

"_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely _

_Barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl."_

**BellaPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 11:00 pm.**

Come on, come on! Seriously, can't you people walk any faster?

I've been waiting to get off this airplane for what feels like a million years though it's only been half an hour.

I wouldn't even be on this flight if Brook hadn't convinced me. This whole thing was her insane idea but I can't say I put too much of a fight.

_I wake up abruptly to a shaking on my bad and Brook's face peering over me._

_ "Good, you're up." I sit up slowly and stare at her in confusion as she starts pulling clothes out of my closet._

_ "What are you doing?" I ask._

_ "You're going to Florida."_

_ "Uh," I respond, hesitantly. "And I am doing this why?"_

_ She stops packing my clothes for a moment and stares directly into my eyes. "Because you are going to stop Edward's wedding." And with that, Brook turned and started folding my clothes, nonchalantly as if her comment wasn't completely ludicrous._

_ "What?!" I exclaim. "Are you insane?!"_

_ She rolls her eyes at me while continuously packing my things. I huff and yank at her arm, pulling her to sit next to me._

_ "Brook, honey. Why would I go Edward's wedding? Let alone stop it?" _

_ She sighs and scoots closer to me._

_ "You may have everyone else fooled but I know better. You are in agony and you have been for the past year. You hate that he's getting married and you're not the one who gets to say 'I do'."_

_ I keep my mouth shut because she's right. I've been pretending to be okay with it, but in reality, I'm angry and sad and disappointed. I want it to be me, damnit._

_ "This is your last chance, B," Brook, continues. "Your very last chance to clear the air and express your feelings. The last chance you have to earn his forgiveness."_

_ I'm nodding at her statement before she's done because she's right. She's always right and this is something I need to do._

_ Brook grins at my agreement and says, "Now, you go shower and I'll finish packing for you."_

_ She hadn't even finished talking before I was already out of bed._

I finally make it off the plane so I head over to the ladies room to change from my sweats and t-shirt ensemble to something more wedding appropriate.

I take out my coral blue patterned dress Brook packed for me and awkwardly maneuver myself in the stall to get it on. I put on my pair of pink kitten heels and gold jewelry before zipping up my suitcase.

I step out of the Southwest Florida International Airport and flag down the taxi I see. I get in quickly with my small suitcase in hand and say, "Vineyard Community Church. And step on it."

The driver looks at my strangely. "Why in such a hurry, Miss?"

I smirk. "I'm late for a wedding."

~E&B~

**EdwardPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 9.00 am.**

I sigh when her voice vibrates through the building again. Tanya has been screaming ever since she got to the church. I have no idea what's been going on but there is no way I'm stepping outside of my dressing room to find out.

I look up when my door opens and Sebastian walks in. Even though technically he's not in the wedding party, I asked the church organizers to give him access to the back room.

"Who is she mad at this time?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Everyone. She's supposed to be getting ready but is instead trying to do every job at once. I tried to help like you asked, really I did, but everything I was doing was wrong in her eyes, so I gave up."

I sit heavily in my chair and run my hand over face. I was afraid this would happen. Slowly but surely, Tanya has been unraveling these last few months. She became more prone to panics and angry fits. The details of the wedding were driving her to insomnia most nights. It was driving me nuts along with her.

"God, I want to get this over with."

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. "That is not what you should be feeling right now."

I roll my eyes and respond, "Says who?" I walk into the bathroom before he responds and close the door shut behind me.

~E&B~

**BellaPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 12:00 pm.**

It seems that I reach the church just in time since the doors are just beginning to close. I pay the cab driver quickly and get out, shouting to the ushers to hold the door.

I walk in quietly after a smile for the ushers and sneak my bag between two curtains. I sneak quietly into a seat in the very back row to the right.

Once seated, I take the time to look around the venue, and honestly wish I hadn't. I don't want to be a bitch, though what im here to do suggests otherwise, but it looks like Barbie threw up in here.

There is so much pink! Pink flowers on the aisle, pink bouquets on the banisters at the end of the seating aisles and pink, black and white sashes on the chairs. It's just too much! Definitely not what I would do for myself.

Suddenly, the music changes and I shrink into my seat as Edward and two men I don't recognize walk up the aisle.

God, he looks amazing. Pictures definitely don't do him justice, especially not when he's in a tux. While his jacket and pants are black, the rest of his ensemble is white. His normal unruly hair is slicked back away from his face and I frown slightly at the change.

Only the entrance of my dearest friends tears my eyes away from Edward. Rose and Alice both look beautiful in their black strapless dresses but from the fake smiles they wear that only I must notice, they'll be happy I'm here.

After my girls take their place, all of the guests stand and turn toward the back of the church. I'm sure everyone else sees a beautiful bride but all I notice is an amazon-like blonde in a huge dress shaped like a cupcake.

~E&B~

**EdwardPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 12:00 pm.**

This day seems to have been dragging by, but finally its time. I'm standing on the right side of the altar next to the reverend. I've just finished watching Rosalie and Alice walk down the aisle and I stand a little straighter as the entire room turns towards Tanya's grand entrance.

I smile softly as she makes her way down the aisle in her father's arm. Her face is alight with happiness and that is what I try to focus on since her big dress doesn't give me much else to look at.

When she reaches me, her father places her hand in my own and I help her up the steps to the altar.

With a smile, the reverend begins to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Then her father speaks up, "Her mother and I do."

Holy shit. I'm getting married. Why does the news hit me as soon as we start? I look up to Alice with wide, desperate eyes and she responds by rolling her eyes at me and mouthing "I told you so." I ignore the comment and beg her with my eyes for help, all the while not trying to show anything but utter joy to everyone around me.

Ali rolls her eyes again and begins searching the crowd for something. She must find it because suddenly her face widens into a giant grin and she mouths to me not to worry, that it's all taken care of.

I trust my twin implicitly so I try to relax and focus on what's been going on. During my exchange with Alice, the preacher spoke about love and marriage, and now was moving onto the vows.

"Before that though," he begins. "I have to ask. If any person knows a reason why these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's a small pause before a voice in the crowd shouts, "I know a reason!"

My head whips out to the audience while different cries fill the room. The voice of Tanya and Alice arguing blend with my brother shouting. "Finally!" as well as the confused murmurs of the other guests.

Everyone is staring at the one girl who dared break the unwritten rule of not speaking.

Bella.

God, she's beautiful. She has definitely changed for the better. She's slowly making her way up the aisle so I take the time to admire her. Her body is tight but curvier than before. I can't help but notice how her breasts are bigger but I quickly switch my sight to her face. Her big brown eyes are filled with determination, though her bitten lip shows her apprehension.

Bella, _mia bella,_ comes to a slow stop before me and whispers, "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. Can we talk?"

I'm bursting at the seams to tell her how happy I am that she ruined this nightmare but decide it's not such a great idea considering our audience. I go to open my mouth to respond to her request but Tanya beats me to it.

"Absolutely not!" she screeches from her place which I now notice is held back by her arms by my sisters.

Bella shows her hands, palms up in front of her. "I apologize for interrupting the ceremony but all I need is to talk to him for a few minutes and I'll be gone."

Highly unlikely I wanted to say but Tanya's expression caught my attention. She seemed to be snarling like a wild animal and her face is turning redder by the minute.

I quickly make my way over to her and take her face in my hands. "Calm down," I implore her. "Let me just see what she wants, okay?"

"Edward!" She hisses. "She ruined our wedding!"

"I know. I'll talk to her and then I'll come back, okay?"

"And we'll get married?" She asks, looking up into my eyes imploringly.

Instead of answering, I kiss her forehead lightly and motion for Bella to follow me. I lead her to the dressing room I used, trying to ignore the screams we leave behind us.

I have my back to her but hear as she closes the door softly behind her. I slowly turn to her and both of us blurt out at the same time "So" which in turn causes us to laugh nervously.

"Bella, look—"

"No, wait!" Bella exclaims, taking a step toward me. "Let me start, please."

I nod and sit down facing her, elbows on knees and hands clasped under my chin.

She sighs, looking down at the ground with her hands together in front of her. "First of all, I'm really sorry about interrupting your wedding. I didn't do it with malicious intent, I swear. I just knew this was the last chance to get some closure.

"Since the day we broke up, I've been filled with this guilt over how it ended between us. I acted like such a spoiled, bratty child, not to mention the worst girlfriend in history. I should've supported you and trusted you because if I really felt those things were a part of our relationship, a little distance shouldn't have mattered to me.

"The fact of the matter is I got scared and I lashed out and I'm sorry.

"I've been waiting for 3 years to tell you this and… something else." I watch as she takes a deep breath then blurts out, "I'm still in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was 13 and I've stayed in love with you through these years we've been apart.

"I know it doesn't mean anything but thank you for listening and yeah…" She looks away, her cheeks lighting up like a fire engine red.

"Bella," I say. "Please, look at me."

She looks up at me hesitantly. "Do you have any idea how happy I am that you're here?"

She gasps and her eyes widen almost comically. I continue, "You're not the only one who's made mistakes. My own started even before we broke up. I should've told you about the application in the first place. It might've been super farfetched to me, but I know you would've supported me. So I'm sorry for that.

"I'm also sorry about ending it the way I did. It was harsh and totally unnecessary. I should've been more understanding of how you were feeling. I'm sorry for that, too.

"I'm sorry about trying to push my family away from you. For fighting about you with them. They had nothing to do with my warring feelings and I shouldn't have pushed that on them or you.

"But, to be one hundred percent honest, I'm mostly sorry about being here today. I've made countless mistakes since we have been apart but this was about to take the cake."

"Wait, I'm confused."

I laugh softly. "I've spent the last three years pretending that I stopped caring about you. Pretending to be completely in love with a shallow and vapid woman! I thought I would be okay with settling for second best for the rest of my life, but I was wrong! So wrong!

"There is no one that compares to you. Nothing could ever be more powerful than the love we shared. And I shouldn't want anything more than that!" I get up slowly from my seat and walk over to her. I take her hands gently into my own.

"Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Bella smiles up at me. "Yes. As long as we agree to forgive each other."

"Deal," I say. "Do you think we could start fresh?"

"Absolutely," she grins.

With that, I pull her into my arms and bring our lips together. Just like it was before as soon as we touch, my lips are set on fire and all I want is to be closer to her. In sync, Bella and I open up our mouths to each other. The taste of her after almost four years apart is indescribable and I never want to be away from her ever again.

So lost in our world are we that we don't hear my twin come into the room until she cleared her throat.

Reluctantly, we pulled apart and turn to Alice who is grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you so!" I roll my eyes at her but agree then ask her what she wants. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest, and I really do, we need you to diffuse the situation outside, Edward."

"Shit." I'd already forgotten about the complete clusterfuck I left in the church. I feel Bella squeeze my fingers and I turn to her.

"Together?" She asks hopefully.

I grin. "Together."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo, Dance**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Mean

**Hello everyone! Happy Monday! This story is slowly coming to an end and I am already feeling the sadness. There is only three chapters left as well as an epilogue. I am hoping to be finished this month, which is exciting and scary! I hope you will all stick around to see my next story. I'm sure you're anxious to see what happens, so let's get on with it!**

**Thanks to Cat for all her help. I owe you so much!**

**Please check out my FB, FB group and Twitter! I'd love to interact more with you guys! Link on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Mean**

"_But all you are is mean._

_And a liar, and pathetic,_

_And alone in life, _

_And mean, and mean, and mean."_

**BellaPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 1:30 pm.**

The scene we walk in on is not pretty. If I hadn't been holding Edward's hand, I would've turned right around and ran right out. On one side of the room stands the red-faced bride surrounded by her family and friends. On the other side, the Cullens and their guests with the entire room staring at us.

Edward and Tanya lock eyes and her face grows redder and redder until her shrilling voice fills the room. "What are you doing?!"

"Tanya…" Edward begins but he doesn't get very far.

"Let go of her, THIS INSTANT! Quit being so ridiculous and let's get married!"

Edward stands before me and in the blink of an eye; all of the Cullens are surrounding us. "Back off, bitch!" Rose growls.

Tanya glares. "Don't get me started on you! Now Edward, let's go!" She turns around; slowly making her way back up the aisle completely convinced she'll get the outcome she wants.

"No."

That one word causes everyone in the room to freeze in their spots. Tanya slowly turns and fixes her eyes on Edward and I. She gaze roams over us for a few seconds before settling her eyes on Edward.

"What…did you just say?" I'm starting to get really worried about her health what with her face turning so many different colors.

"I said no, Tanya," Edward declares. "I'm sorry for waiting until now to say this but I can't marry you. This isn't the path I want to take in my life."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tanya screeches, stomping her foot and throwing her hands in the air. "After everything I did for you?!"

Edward finally lets his temper go, shouting back at her. "What you did for me?! You mean belittling me?! Telling me what to do?! Treating me like a well-trained lap dog?!"

"Oh, please!" She scoffs. "You were a shell when we first met! I helped you become a real man! You are NOTHING without me!"

"I'm nothing without her!" Edward says calmly, pulling me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

Tanya and most of her supporters stand there slightly slack-jawed. Our side on the other hand is grinning smugly and high-fiving each other.

"I was a 'shell' as you put it because I didn't have Bella by my side. It took me a long time to listen and admit it to myself. But Bella was, is and will be the only woman who will ever have my whole heart." Edward takes a step back with me by his side and closer toward the Cullens. "I'll pay your family back all the money they spent, but there will not be a wedding today."

At his last words, Tanya lets out a scream and begins to rush toward us. Automatically chaos ensues.

Emmett and Rosalie move in front of us, pushing us back from what has now become a group of screaming women. Jasper is quick to rush forward to help Emmett since Tanya's cousins suddenly decided to start throwing punches. Esme and Rosalie have started arguing with Tanya and her sisters and it seems like they are about to start throwing punches, too. All I want to do is get away from here!

Suddenly, I feel a tugging on my hand and I turn to face Alice who's motioning me to come toward her anxiously. "Bring Edward!" she shouts over the noise before starting to pull me along with her.

I quickly grasp Edward's hand, holding tightly to make sure he follows us. We manage to get out of the church through the back thanks to Alice.

"Thanks, Ali," I grin at her.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you guys." She responds, before shooing us toward the parking lot. "Now, get out of here! We'll take care of the…guests." Ali ends her statement with a smirk and a wink before heading back inside.

I turn toward Edward only to find him smiling at me. "So, wanna get outta here? Maybe get some lunch and talk?"

I giggle and say, "Maybe you should change first?"

He looks down at himself, realizing he is still obviously in his tux and chuckles. "You're right, come on."

We walk a short way to his car and get in before heading to the Cullen's house. The ride is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. I'm trying to process everything that has happened this past hour, and I'm guessing Edward is too.

We finally reach the Cullen's and it's surreal. Honestly, I thought there would be some dramatic change to the house, one that reflects the deep changes I've gone through throughout the years but it is exactly the same. The same double doors greet me today, the ones I've walked through many times in my life.

It's crazy to think that after all I have been through; there is still a piece of my past that's intact. It's incredibly reassuring to know that not everything has to change.

In my staring, I don't notice Edward getting out of the car and I look up to see him watching me from the driveway. I get out quickly and apologize, smiling sheepishly.

Edward smiles. "It's okay. Is it weird?"

I nod. "A little bit. I haven't been here in so long. Not just your house but Cape Coral in general."

"Really?" he asks, while opening the front door. "I would've thought you'd come all the time."

I shrug noncommittally, not wanting to get into anything heavy at this moment.

"Right. We can talk later. Let me just get changed okay?"

I nod smiling, watching as he disappears down the hall toward his bedroom.

I take my time alone to look around at the small changes in the living room. There are some new pictures resting on the best coffee table in the world. The table alone housed many a family game night, homework session and girly sleep overs. The frames on it are always the most important ones.

Among the old ones of our younger days, there is a photo of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding and I feel a pang of regret for not being there. Along with that one, there's a group picture of all the "kids" in their college cap and gowns in front of the house. Maybe if things had played out differently, I would've been in that picture.

Hearing footsteps, I turn around just as Edward comes through the hallway. Gone is his formal wear, replaced by a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt and a leather jacket. He finishes his ensemble with his worn-out converse and his hair in normal disarray.

I smile at the site of it and comment, "Now, I feel incredibly overdressed."

He laughs and says, "You look amazing. Ready?" Edward reaches out a hand to me with hopeful eyes.

I take a deep breath. When you start over, you gotta jump with two feet first, right?

"Yes, I'm ready." I clasp his hand in mine and grin.

~E&B~

**EdwardPOV. Cape Coral, Florida. June 13, 2010. 3:00 pm.**

I smile at Bella from the driver's seat. Still amazed that she's here beside me, in our hometown after years of both of us trying to forget what this place meant to us.

"Wanna go to Kumo? For old time's sake?"

"Yes! I miss that place. Best sushi ever!" Bella exclaims.

I laugh and change direction to head to the restaurant. It takes us around ten minutes before I'm pulling into the parking lot.

We walk in and get seated by the hostess immediately. We're seated in a booth and given our menus. We decide to each get our own rolls as well as two to share so we decide on the dragon roll, summer roll, kumo roll, and an unagi don.

As soon as our waitress leaves, we look at each other awkwardly before blurting out "So" at the same time. We laugh at our ridiculousness. "Would you mind telling me about what you've been doing since high school?"

Bella bites her lip nervously but responds, "I guess we should talk about this if we want to move forward, right?"

I nod, so she continues, "I moved to a small town in Arizona called Camp Verde while going to college in Phoenix. The first night I was there I met the greatest people ever. This woman named Brook pretty much took me under her wing and is now my best friend in the world. I had a house to live since my second day because she offered her extra room to me."

"Wow. That's incredibly generous of her," I remark, while sipping the Heineken the waitress just brought for me. Bella takes a sip of her rum and coke while nodding.

"I owe her a lot. I wouldn't be the person I am now without her. Super cliché, I know, but it's true." She shrugs but looks up at me with a smile at me. "She was actually the one that convinced me to come."

I grin back at her. "Well, remind me to thank her then."

"Will do!"

"So," I pause, not sure if I'm allowed to ask this or not. "Were you seeing anyone there? Tell me to go fuck myself if I'm out of line."

Bella goes to open her mouth but we're interrupted by the waitress' arrival. She sets our food in front of us, and it looks so delicious. Bella smirks across the table at me and rubs her hands together in glee.

I laugh out loud at her antics before digging in. I can't help but groan at the amazing taste and my eyes flash open at Bella's laughter. I roll my eyes and mumble "It's good!" with my mouth full which initiates a whole new round of laughter from her.

I don't care if she spends the rest of the night making fun of me, I'm just happy that we've seamlessly gotten right back to where we left off.

"Okay, Bella breathe." She tells herself and takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "Back to our subject."

I tense, worried about what she'll tell me. She smiles at me and reaches for my hand across the table.

"You are not out of line. Correct me if I'm wrong, but we are hoping to begin a relationship again, right?"

"Of course."

Bella squeezes my hand tightly. "Then we have to talk about our pasts. Past relationships, achievements, all of our feelings. We have a lot to talk about, so how about we leave it for another time?"

"As long as we both tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Deal!" She takes back her hand and picks up her chopsticks. "Let's dig in."

We spend the rest of lunch laughing and joking. We somehow end up reminiscing and telling the crazy stories our gang got up to. It honestly feels like we haven't spent one moment apart.

As we're finishing up and I ask for the check, I get a text message. "Hey Bell," She looks up from her plate with a questioning look. "Ali says everyone is back at home, and she asks if you want to hang out a while."

I try to keep my face calm and my eyes, so my hopes to spend more time with her don't sway her decision. Just like old times, one taste and I can never have enough.

"I would love to!"

Pleased, I quickly pay the bill and head out of the restaurant with her. The ride back is spent with Bella singing with the song on the radio as I tap along to the beat. We reach my childhood home in record time and I'm surprised to see quite a few cars in the street and driveway.

Making our way inside, we hear a commotion of voices in the yard and head that way. As soon as we pass through the threshold, I hear my brother exclaim, "The notorious couple has arrived!"

I roll my eyes at Emmett but don't fight when he pulls me into a tight hug. "You made the right choice, bro," I hear whispered in my ear and I hug my brother tighter for a moment before pulling away.

With that begins a passing around to all the guests for Bella and I. everyone says something along the lines of "Congrats" or "Good choice" and I know it's the first time in years I don't care that I've done what everyone else wanted me to. I'm actually glad I did.

A sudden loud exclamation of "Surprise!" implores me to look away from wiping my mother's tears to see Bella hugging a tall, brunette woman. I'm not sure if she's really tall or if her high-heeled sandals give her the extra inches. She's wearing a highly patriotic outfit of a white jacket, a red blouse and dark blue jeans.

Bella disentangles herself from her friend and calls my name so I make my way over to stand beside her.

She grips my arm in her hands and beams up at me. "Edward, this is Brook. Now is the perfect time to thank her for kicking me out bed this morning."

I smile hesitantly at her, not sure how much Bella shared about our past or my life. From her speech at the church, I'm guessing it was a lot.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for convincing Bella to come and stop my wedding. Without the both of you, I would've been miserable for the rest of my life. And I never would've known the happiness that is having _mia bella_ in my life again."

I watch as Bella's eyes get teary at my last statement before reaching up to her toes to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Well, lover boy," Brook says. "You're welcome. But just because you're sweet doesn't mean you're off the hook." She takes a few steps closer to me and points her finger in my face. "If you hurt her again, the bottom of my highest stiletto heel will be permanently lodged up your ass." She takes one more step. "Capisce?"

I gulp and nod shakily which the entire group responds by bursting into laughter.

It's only when Bella wraps her arms around me that I know: I can handle anything.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo, Dance**


End file.
